The Lion and the Lamb: PART TWO!
by Nesrine
Summary: Edward and Bella continue the journey after a steamy night in Bella's truck. LEMONY FRESH! M/F, Edward/Bella, Adult Content
1. Dawn

DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own Edward or Bella or Charlie. They are the creation of Stephenie Meyer. Not a single ounce of copyrite infringement is intended. I do intend to lemonize these lovely characters to the supreme benefit and enjoyment of myself and my readers. teehee!

Summary: The sequel to "The Lion and the Lamb." Edward and Bella are dealt some lemons by Charlie, but they decide to make lemonade! LEMONY FRESH!

Sleep was far from the last thing on my mind. In fact, it was the second – bested only by my unwavering thoughts of Edward. I was torn between unconsciousness and staying awake to watch the devil's angel who lay beside me. He chuckled as my eyes fought for sleep. His hand closed over them and I took a deep breath.

"Sleep now…" he whispered and grazed his full lips on my temple. Exhaling in a whoosh, I rolled to my side - the length of my body pressed to his – to see his face shining down at me. A lazy smile spread on my mouth, the mirror image of his own lopsided grin which I loved so dearly. I felt the blush rise on my cheeks when his hand trailed down my hip and rested there. He drew mindless patterns and blew his sweet breath across my face.

I murmured something incoherent and sleep finally won the war. My dreams were vivid of the night's activities. I winced at the pain of Edward's hands on my hips, in their vice grip. My heart beat faster, and I heard him chuckle again. The laugh echoed in my ears and I opened one eye, startled to find myself encompassing my beloved in nothing less than a squid-like embrace. I blushed furiously and peeled away.

"Good dream, I take it?" he asked rhetorically. Unwanted as it was, I couldn't control the grin that slapped me in the face. I rubbed my palms on my eyes and groaned. "Don't be embarrassed," he cooed, pulling my hands down. "I was just wondering what it is that had you so…_animated_, during your sleep." His grin was wicked.

"Edward, you know very well what it was." I could have died, and I was sure I would if he could read my mind at that instant. I sat up in bed and yanked the sheets to cover my bare chest. I'd forgotten how our pajamas seemed to disappear during the night. I stole a glance over my shoulder and took in the sight of Edward's unclothed body lounging back, arms folded behind his head. I couldn't look away then. His golden eyes held me in a trance. Slowly, he rose and met my lips, cupping my cheek in his icy hand. I sighed and breathed in his sweet scent. His hand lifted to my hair and weaved it behind my ear, the other hand then wrapping around the back of my neck and pulling me closer.

I couldn't breathe. I couldn't even hear. And that is exactly why I was shocked to open my eyes and find my father standing at the door – which was now wide open. Thank heavens I still had a hold on the blankets, and he didn't walk in to see me half nude in the soft light of morning that peeked through my window.

"DAD!" I shouted in a groggy voice. My lungs had yet to fill with the precious oxygen Edward stole from me. Charlie's face was wide-eyed and slack jawed. He stared at me for a few seconds before finding the mind to spin around and shield his eyes.

"Bella! I'm so sorry! I-I didn't know. I thought you were—" he stammered.

"You thought I was _what_?" I demanded, and wrapped the blankets tighter around my body. I searched the room frantically for any sign of Edward. Nothing. Charlie continued to prattle in his embarrassment – my jaw clenched tight – and finally took a breath.

"I thought….I thought I heard Edward in your room." My mind was blank as I searched for a good enough lie to get rid of him. "I must have been mistaken, I mean…I could have sworn I heard that little—that _boy_," he corrected.

"Dad, why would Edward be in my room?" It was the only question I could form. I hoped that he didn't hear the strain in my not-so-calm voice.

"Well you know how boys are, and you're getting to that age," he spoke, making a half turn to peer over his shoulder.

"Getting to? Charlie—Dad…I know what you're saying, and I can tell you that Edward has nothing but respect for me and my…virtue," I stole from Edward's vocabulary. "You're overreacting."

Charlie turned the rest of the way and looked at the floor. He nodded slowly and scuffed the floor with his boot. "I don't know Bell's. I think you should be careful. He might be a good kid and a good student, but I'm not blind. I see how he watches you. He stares at you Bella. I've never seen someone _stare_ so intently at a girl in all my life."

Even Renee's description of my relationship with Edward was not far from Charlie's – and not far from the truth. I closed my eyes and counted to ten while he went on, hoping he'd be done when I looked up. He wasn't.

"I would really like to have a talk with you…again," he began.

"We've already had a talk about this, Charlie."

"No. No, Bella. I want to talk to _both_ of you. I'd like to sit down with you and Edward when he gets here this morning. I'm sure he'll be here." His tone grew quiet. "Like always." I looked at him in the eyes for the first time. He was sad. Defeated. Fear pricked at the base of my neck when I remembered the perfect handprint on the door of my truck. Had he seen it? Is that why he came in? I was sure we hadn't been so loud last night for him to bring this up now.

"Sure sure…. But I really think you should leave Edward out of this."

"No. He needs to hear it too." My last hopes were smashed when Charlie closed the door and went stomping down the stairs to the living room. I sat in the middle of my bed. Stunned into a catatonic state. Dizziness swam in my ears and my chest burned. I just knew we'd been caught. All of those nights, sleeping in Edward's arms. Spent at his house – alone. Charlie knew. Somehow, he knew. …Crap.

Of course, as expected, Edward showed up on my front porch at nine o'clock. I heard the knock from the kitchen and that guilty pang hit in my gut. I didn't look up from the eggs I was scrambling when Charlie lurched from his seat to answer the door. Edward greeted him and Charlie grunted in response. They parted ways and Edward floated to the kitchen.

"Morning, lover," he whispered, wrapping his arms around my waist. I didn't miss the addition to the second word. One little letter. One little change. Everything now hung on that one letter. I tried to shrug out of his hug but it was no use. He leaned in again and placed his chin on my shoulder. "Everything okay?" he whispered. I nodded and scraped the burnt bits of egg off the bottom of the pan. Edward growled disapprovingly and backed up, releasing me from his solid hold.

Tears stung my eyes and I blinked them away hurriedly. The eggs were burnt and dry. Flaking and popping in the pan. I scraped them into the sink and sat the skillet on the burner with a clang. I wiped at my eyes and braced myself on the edge of the sink. Edward came up to turn off the flame and put his hand on my lower back.

"What's wrong, Bella?" His voice was so soft I could hardly make it out.

"Nothing," I lied. "Everything is fine."

"I don't think everything is quite as fine as you let on," he scolded. I looked up at him, his face twisted in confusion and concern. "Please tell me what's wrong so I don't have to be tortured as much." My frown increased and a tear slid from my eye. I went to wipe it but his hand caught my wrist. He kissed the tear away and rubbed his nose on mine. "What is it, sweetheart?"

"I need to talk to you," I rasped.

"Of course. Do you want to go upstairs?" I shook my head and widened my eyes. The worst place to be was in my bedroom, especially since Charlie was probably counting on that to happen so he'd have a better excuse for bringing up such a touchy subject. I took Edward's hands and led him to the table. He pulled me in his lap and I stood up immediately. "What is the matter?" he demanded and crossed his arms over his rocky chest.

"Edward…."

"Yes." It wasn't a question at all.

"I…my dad. Charlie. Well…I think," I mumbled low enough for privacy. Edward waited. Still as a statue, a hint of a smile on his face. I snapped my mouth shut and turned my attention to the living room. Charlie was pacing. His boots clomped on the floor and he sighed audibly. I looked back at Edward. His cool composure was gone. His eyebrows were arched high above his frightened eyes, and he bit at his bottom lip.

"But we…and I took care of the," he stuttered. The calm was back in an instant. His eyes were safe and he smiled at me. That's when it hit me.

"You!" It was the only word I could form. Of course he wasn't really scared. He knew the very second he arrived, what Charlie had planned. Stupid mind-reading. He chuckled and that crooked grin was back.

"Is that all that's bothering you?"

"Mm-hmm…" I hummed. He smiled and tilted his head.

"Come on," he said, and leaned forward to kiss my cheek before walking me into the living room. I held onto his hand with a death grip. I was sure I was already blushing to the color of a boiled lobster. Edward loosed my grip and wrapped his arm around my waist. Charlie stopped, mid-pace, and shot an evil glare toward Edward's occupied arm. I looked hard at the floor. "Bella tells me you want to speak with us about something, Charlie."

I looked up at Edward, who spoke with such a gentleman's manner, that I'm sure it took Charlie off guard. I didn't take my eyes away from him until he squeezed my hip and pulled me to the couch. Charlie remained standing.

"Is everything quite alright?" Edward asked nonchalantly. I sighed and folded my arms. Edward looped his around my shoulders on the back of the sofa and squeezed again. This was sure to be awful.

"Yes, Edward. I do have something to say," Charlie finally said. He started toward his chair, then thought better of it and came back to stand over us. "Now, I know I've talked to you before, Bella." He glanced at me and back at Edward. "But I haven't had the chance to talk to both of you together, since I figured Dr. Cullen had taken it upon himself to educate you." His gaze was fixed on Edward – who remained at complete ease – stupid vampire. "Apparently I was wrong."

Edward cocked his head to the side. "Are you implying something about me and Bella?" he asked.

"Now, I'm not stupid, son. I know how it is to be young and in love, and to think you know what's best." Edward nodded and looked at me.

"I do love her, Charlie," he smiled and looked up again. Charlie just nodded and paced again.

"I know that. Which is why I'm worried about you two."

I sighed heavily and let out a noisy groan, leaning my head on the back of the couch, which was shielded by Edward's cold arm. "Dad, nothing is happening," I lied. It sounded like a lie, even to me.

"You think we're having sex?" Edward blurted out. Charlie stopped dead, and I sucked in a sharp breath at the mention of the word _sex_. It wasn't something that was said on any day in our house, nor was is something we openly discussed. For him to just come out and say it was a shock to us both. Charlie cleared his throat and ran a hand over his mouth.

"To put it bluntly…yes." I held back my irritated scream and Edward laughed. He actually laughed.

"Charlie, you have nothing to worry about. Bella and I have been through a lot, and even if we _were_ having sex, I can assure you that we would be safe. I could never risk getting her pregnant. It would be _impossible_ for me to do so." I picked up on his double implications and blushed again.

"Are you?" Charlie squeaked, and looked at me in horror.

"No, Dad!" I shouted. I had half a mind to run out of the house screaming when Edward spoke again.

"There are tests that can be done, if you don't believe us," he added. I gasped and Charlie coughed.

"No, no. I wouldn't do that. I…I trust you, that you're not. But if I find out that you are, you'll be in for a world of trouble. I can't stop you from doing anything, but I can certainly make it hard—difficult," he stumbled and a blush swept over his already pink face. That was just the reaction Edward was looking for. He knew that challenging Charlie was the only way to get out of this. I stifled another groan and Edward stood up to shake Charlie's hand before offering to help me up. I took it reluctantly and stood next to him. They smiled at each other, but it didn't touch either of their eyes.

I stalked off to the kitchen and swung open the refrigerator door. Charlie said his goodbye to Edward – who was cordial as always – and poked his head in the kitchen to tell me he was leaving for the station early and would get breakfast on the way. I mumbled something under my breath and waved him off.

Edward shut the door and was at the table instantly. He sat in the chair, leaning forward in his hands and grumbled. "Last night should _not_ have happened."

My heart sank and guilt struck me for the third time that morning. I clutched at my chest and leaned on the door of the fridge. I held my sights on a bottle of water on the shelf. It turned to a blur when the tears welled up in my eyes. I tried to sniff quietly, but he heard me anyway.

"I'm sorry, love. I didn't mean it that way. I just meant, that it wasn't the best idea," Edward soothed, his arms around me already. The tears came freely then. I turned and buried my face in his white shirt. My shoulders bounced with each shaking sob. "It's okay, Bella."

"Are you—m-mad—at m-me?" I stuttered.

"No, love. Of course not! I'm not mad at all." His tone was truthful and he held me tight. "I'm sorry Charlie doesn't believe us."

"He doesn't?" I looked up and furrowed my eyebrows. Edward attempted a smile and wiped the tears from my cheeks, shaking his head.

"He probably wouldn't even if he thought I was gay," he chuckled. I put my face back in his shirt and another wave of heaving sobs hit me. My knees went slack and I looked up when I realized I was sitting in his lap again. He leaned back in the little chair at the table and rubbed my back until I calmed down. "Everything is just fine, okay?"

I nodded and he kissed my forehead. "I'm sorry my dad is such a…dad." He laughed loud and sighed.

"It's only to be expected. He loves you, and he wants you to be safe. So do I." I smiled and wiped beneath my eyes. My fingers came up black and I looked down at Edward's shirt. Sure enough, my leftover make-up was smeared on it. An imprint of my teary face amidst the white fabric.

"Oh geez, I'm so sorry," I spoke, rubbing my fingers on the mess.

"Don't worry, I'll just throw it in the wash." He stilled my hands and brought them up to his neck. I wrapped my arms around him and pulled him in for a kiss. It was slow and soft. He breathed steady breaths through his nose and I brushed my lips on his, letting them drag against the cold stone of his skin. His tongue peaked out and tasted me. He licked over my lips and let out a quiet sigh. His arms tightened around my waist and my heart began its usual flutter. My eyes opened just enough to see him – his long black lashes resting on his cheeks – and I stopped breathing.

He smiled against me and dipped his tongue between my lips. I parted them, allowing the kiss to deepen. I took in a huge breath when his tongue slid over mine, twisting around it in a lithe conduct. I swirled my tongue with his, tracing his teeth ever-so-carefully. He growled low in his chest and broke the kiss.

"You shouldn't do that," he warned with a stern look.

I grinned. "Why not?"

"Because it feels amazing, and I don't want your father to walk in on me ravishing you in the kitchen." He was serious though his grin gave away the lust he held back. I swallowed hard and my heart raced at the thought of feeling him inside me again.

"You can really feel that?"

"Oh, yes. It's incredibly sensitive, and when you do that with your tongue—" His sentence was cut off with a moan when I leaned in and licked beneath his ear. I sucked and bit and scraped my teeth on his neck. He whimpered and cleared his throat, craning his neck so I could reach it better. I grinned and moved to his ear, where I sucked on his lobe, taking it between my teeth and biting down softly. His hands came to my waist and he lifted me up so I was able to sit on his lap.

I faced him now and let my legs hang on either side of the chair. I'd not been able to feel him before, but the belt of his black slacks was now digging into my stomach. I reached down to unbuckle it but he stopped me.

"Wait a minute…" he spoke slowly. "I don't know if we should do this again." I frowned and slumped at the shoulders. "Oh, Bella. You know I want to, but I think it's not a good idea."

"It was fine last time. Everything went fine, other than my truck getting killed." He laughed and brought his hands to my face. He held it there and stared at me intently. I blushed as his gaze fell to my lips. He smiled and kissed me with stony lips. I placed my hands on his chest and tugged at his shirt. He grunted at me to stop, but I unbuttoned it anyway. "Bella, I mean it."

"I'm just going to throw it in the washer," I smiled, and kissed him again. He relaxed and allowed me to undo the rest of the buttons. I slid it down his frozen arms, and he leaned forward to help me remove the garment. I tossed it onto the table behind me and laced my fingers in his hair. I pulled him close and shoved my tongue into his mouth. He ate at me with hunger, forgetting my other plans.

His breathing was ragged and he snaked his fingers around to squeeze my butt. I shifted slightly and ground against him. He squeezed again, and I repeated my movements. I could feel his growing arousal, pressing up right onto my crotch. The thin fabric of his slacks and my pajama pants did little to hide the heat that had built up between my legs.

I moaned as he pulled my hips tight to his, the buckle getting in my way again. I reached for it – this time achieving my goal – and slid the leather through the buckle. I slipped it through the loops and let it fall to the linoleum with a clack. He lifted the bottom of my shirt and rubbed his palms over my stomach and back, touching every inch he could before pulling it over my breasts and kissing each one. He took one into his cold mouth and sucked hard, making the nipple erect. It poked out against the saturated fabric and he sat back to admire his handiwork.

"Beautiful," he smiled. I held onto his hair as he did the same to the other side. He sucked me roughly between his teeth, scraping them on the lace of my bra. I felt the sharpness of them bite down slowly. He tilted his head to the side, twisting my nipple with his mouth. I panted his name and tugged on his hair to make him stop. He didn't move at all – but continued to torment me with his tongue, flicking it over the tip while he held it in those bright teeth. It sent flourishes of pleasure throughout my body.

I felt the moisture increase and pool in my panties. He was driving me insane with lust. I wanted him to lick me. Taste me. Suck on that one part of me that begged so much more than the rest. I gyrated my hips on his hard length and his breathing hitched. He released me from his mouth and lifted the shirt off of me, letting it fall to the floor. He kissed my shoulder and slid the front of my bra down. It cupped beneath my breasts, keeping them perky and pushed up – inviting him to take another bite. He obliged. His hands drifted up my back and hooked onto my shoulders from behind, keeping me absolutely still while he massaged my breast with his mouth, pushing on it and tugging at my nipple with his lips. I was dizzy and faint by the time he moved to the other – just as before.

"Edward, please…."

"Hmm?" he mumbled low. The vibration slid over me and centered in my crotch. He looked up when I didn't answer, and kissed my chin. I gasped, not realizing I had forgotten to breathe again. He chuckled and traced the curve of my jaw with his nose. He took a deep breath of my hair and wound his fingers through it, holding me impossibly close. "What do you want, love?"

"I...I…" I couldn't form complete thoughts, let alone sentences. I wanted to lie back on the table and have him lick every inch of my body – if only I could say so.

"I know you want something, but you have to tell me." His hands were on my hips again, gently moving them back and forth over his solid erection, which was now straining against his pants. I found enough power to slide off his lap and kneel before him. He let out a long breath through pursed lips, guessing my next move. I undid the button and pulled on the zipper of his pants. It slid down and his member sprang free, standing proudly before my not-as-virgin-as-before eyes. He laughed once – in spite of himself – and I looked up at him. He nodded and I took him into my hand.

His moan filled the room when I ducked my head and swirled my tongue over the tip. I didn't know exactly what to do, but it seemed to be working. I took the head of him into my mouth. It was freezing cold, but my tongue moved over the skin easily. He was harder than steel and I held him tight in my hand while I stroked him with my tongue. I dipped underneath the head, licking all around the rim.

His hands held onto the sides of the chair and he growled deeply. "Yes….Oh, please don't stop," he begged. A surge of pride and boldness came over me and I took more of him into my mouth. He thrust into the heat, knocking on my teeth. I closed my eyes tight, expecting him to wince, but he didn't. Should have known that it wouldn't hurt. It was basically like going down on a rock.

I lifted up and licked at the head again, tasting, kissing, and sucking him. I squeezed with both hands then, watching as the slick liquid pooled at the tip. I tasted it – dipping my tongue into the slit – and it was slick and sweet, much like the taste when we kissed, only more potent and musky. I groaned at the flavor. I'd never tasted anything quite as intoxicating as Edward, and now, I was sure I would never want to taste anything else.

I took him again. Sucking as hard as I could – drawing his juices into my mouth. Edward was squirming in his seat. He shifted every-which-way as I continued to pleasure him. His gentle thrusting became stronger, and I had to pull back a little. I squeezed gently on his balls and rubbed my thumb over the tender area beneath them.

"Bella…Yes, oohhhhh…"

His body jerked and his muscles tensed, making the rough growling in is throat even huskier as he panted my name. I sucked hard and his thrusting stilled when he shot that frozen liquid into my mouth. I swallowed with each pulsating spill. It filled my mouth and slid down my throat, coating it in his sticky sweetness. At last, his moans had quieted, and all that was left was his heavy gasps.

"Bella….I believe you're intent on killing me," he breathed, releasing his clutch on the sides of the chair. The metal frame was bent and the plastic of the seat was torn. I laughed and crawled back into his lap, sitting myself directly on his wet erection. His eyes were dark as midnight. "Your turn," he said with a devilish grin. I wrapped my legs around him and he sat me on the table. My heart did a flip-flop when he pushed me down. I leaned on my elbows and he came up to kiss me hard. He pushed me back again, rubbing his hands over and between my breasts.

He kissed my stomach and blew on the skin, watching it tighten in a blaze of goosebumps. I was panting and throbbing, every time he touched me. Each graze of his fingertips sent a chill through me. He rubbed my legs and spread them wide. I closed my eyes and held onto the table.

His mouth clamped down over my panties, and sucked on me through them. I whimpered and my legs went tight around his head again. He pushed them apart with his shoulders and dug into my wetness with his tongue. He shoved the fabric aside and licked me. Cold and slick, his tongue slid through my folds. He pushed it inside and I nearly lost control. The table shook and my vision went white. Edward moved one hand up to my side and I grabbed it, lacing my fingers tight to his. He pulled my arm down and rested our hands on my stomach while he tasted me.

I felt him chuckle and he moved to lick my bud – flicking his tongue over it repeatedly – while he pushed two fingers inside and pumped them slowly. I wreathed beneath his touch, and he hummed against me. My back arched and I opened my mouth in a silent scream. A guttural moan filled the air and waves of pleasure spread up from my curled toes. My fingers were fastened to his, squeezing them as tight as I could.

I gasped for air and relaxed on the cold table. Edward scooped me up and pulled me into his embrace. He carried me up the stairs to my room and laid me on the bed. I shivered when he lay down next to me – as we had been only a few hours ago. No Charlie, no interruptions. Just us. Like it would always be.

I placed my hand over my mouth, trying to stifle a yawn.

"You really need to get some sleep," Edward admonished.

I smiled and yawned again, bigger this time. "I know, I know…but how can I when this beautiful devil is laying next to me?" He grinned and rolled onto his back, staring at the ceiling. Even _he_ looked tired. Dark circles under his caramel eyes revealed the thirst he pushed away. I moved over and rested my head on him, lying in the crook of his shoulder. Sleep washed over me almost immediately, but not before I felt him kiss my hair and whisper his vow of love.

My heart sank when I awoke to an empty bed – though the smell of eggs and bacon kept it from falling too far. I got out of bed in a sluggish stupor and looked down; surprised to see I was dressed in a fresh pair of pants and a t-shirt. I smiled to myself and shuffled to the bathroom to brush my teeth. I could still taste the sweetness of Edward in my mouth and I didn't want to wash it away, but I knew it should be done.

The entire house was permeated by the smell of breakfast. My mouth watered and my tummy grumbled at the prospect. I took the stairs two at a time and bounced through the living room to the kitchen, where my darling vampire was dressed with an apron around his waist. I laughed and he looked up with a huge smile.

"Have a good nap?" he asked. I went to his side and looked into the pan, spying a lovely omelet with peppers and cheese.

"I did, but I wish I could have woken up in your arms."

He pouted out his lip and furrowed his alabaster forehead. I giggled and a grin broke out on his full lips. He kissed me on the nose, then the mouth, and flipped the omelet over. I _oo'ed_ at his impressive coking skills and took a seat.

"Hope this is to your liking," he grimaced and placed the plate of food in front of me.

"I'm sure it's wonderful," I said, and cut off a chunk. I made a big show of smelling it, then sticking my tongue out and tasting it before putting the bite in completely. He rolled his eyes and I made yummy noises through the entire meal. It was very good actually. Surprising, considering vampires don't have many reasons to cook. I sat back in the chair and rubbed my stomach. "Fabulous. Give my regards to the chef, please."

He laughed and took my hand across the table. "I'm _sure_ the chef is happy that you liked it. Would you care for seconds?" I shook my head vehemently and took a swig of milk from my glass. We were silent for a long while. I stared into his dark eyes, and lost myself to them. A blush crept up on me when I remembered what happened on the very table I had just eaten my breakfast on.

Edward smiled and chuckled, knowing exactly what I was thinking. He looked down at the table and back at me. "I guess I'm going to have to get you a new chair, too…."


	2. Breakfast time

I laughed loud and reached over to pet the poor chair.

"I can't say Charlie would be too happy to see how you've mangled his dining set."

"I'll try to control myself next time."

I raised my eyebrows and my mouth drew up to a sly grin. "So you're saying there's a 'next time'?" I pointed. His reaction was smooth as he leaned back, releasing my hand and crossing his arms. He opened his mouth to respond and snapped it shut again, lifting his sight to my curious eyes.

"You're a cheater."

I laughed. "I never said I play fair."

"Indeed…" he mused. I rose to place my dishes in the sink and turned on the faucet. Edward's hands stopped me before they reached the water. He took the dishes and turned off the nozzle. "No dessert?" I smiled and cupped his cheek in one hand, placing a kiss on his hard lips. He smiled against me and hummed with pleasure.

I broke free and took in a shaky breath. How dare he dazzle me when it was my idea in the first place. I moved around him to the fridge and opened the freezer.

Rummaging through the mountains of frozen fish paid off when I spied an unopened box of popsicles Charlie had stashed away in the back. I tore into the cardboard and pulled out a wrapper.

Edward looked at me with confusion until I peeled the paper away to reveal a bright red treat. I eyed the popsicle before licking it from base to tip, and swirled my tongue over the end. It was sticky and sweet, but nothing compared to what I'd tasted that morning. I closed my eyes as I took the end into my mouth and let it go with a loud slurping pop. Edward gasped and swallowed audibly. I held in my laughter and sauntered to the living room.

He followed suit, and we settled into the couch. He took up the remote and flipped through the channels, not really paying attention to what was on. I bit off the tip of my treat and played with the cherry chunk in my mouth. It melted slowly and my tongue was nearly numb from the ice.

"Good?" Edward asked, his voice low and quiet. He turned the station again. I hummed and took another bite. He watched my throat as the ice slid down. I half grinned

when he licked his lips. His breathing was slow, but deep. I turned my attention to the television, purposefully ignoring him.

"I didn't know you were the golfing type," I teased. He had stopped on ESPN. So fitting for my father, but it held little if any interest to Edward or me.

"What?" he asked, dazed. I chuckled and nestled myself into his arms, laying my head on his chest and wrapping my free arm around his waist. I felt him drawing those same indistinct circles on my side while we snuggled close. My heart skipped a beat when he traced the words _'I love you'_ on my hip. I leaned up to kiss him and he laughed before I could close the gap.

"Your lips are a little red. Looks like you've been hunting," he joked sarcastically. I smiled again and he kissed my nose. He shifted his weight and curled his legs up on the couch. I readjusted and laid my head in his wonderfully uncomfortable lap. He slipped a pillow beneath my head and I waved my popsicle at him.

"Want to taste?" He scoffed and looked back at the TV. I continued my assault on the slow melting dessert, licking the occasional drip and sucking on the length of it until it was little more than a chunk on the stick. Edward let out a heavy sigh and shifted every time I put it to my mouth. He bit at his lip and kept his gaze firmly fixed on the screen – not once looking at me, even if I spoke.

"Bella," he growled. I nibbled the last bit of red off the stick and crushed it between my teeth.

"Hmm?"

"That is _really_ irritating," he finished. I looked up at him with the stick between my lips. He stared down at me from his lofty position. "I'm sorry, but you're driving me crazy." He shifted again and tugged on the pillow under my head. I sat up on my elbow and pouted – he didn't see it.

"Well I'm sorry if my human moment was so obtrusive," I stated. I was annoyed by his frank comment on my eating habits. I sat up and scooted to the other end of the couch, tossing my leftover stick to the coffee table. It missed and clattered on the floor. I sighed - exasperated – and pulled a pillow on my lap to snuggle with instead. I felt Edward's cool finger curl under my chin.

"I didn't mean it like _that_," he explained. His thumb rubbed over my pink lips and turned me to face him. His topaz eyes pierced through me and I forgot for a moment, why I was so annoyed at him.

"Oh," was all I could manage.

He grinned lopsided and leaned in to kiss me. I melted under his caress and his hand went around, threading in my hair. He pulled me close and I parted my lips. He slid his tongue into my mouth and traced my teeth. I fondled his shirt, searching for the hem and moved my hands inside, to rub over the taught muscles of his stomach. They flinched and tightened further.

"Mmm, okay. Let's see what else is on," he breathed and turned to the TV again. I didn't bother to hide my disappointment. I whined and slapped my hands into my lap. "Bella…" he warned. I glanced up and he had the same stern disapproving look on his face. "Come over here." He patted the cushion next to him, and I reluctantly – though somehow willingly – inched over to curl up in his arms. He pulled me onto his lap and ran his long fingers through my hair.

I snatched the remote from his hand and started flipping through the hundreds of channels. I settled on a movie station that was playing "_Back to the Future_" and Edward groaned.

"You can't be serious," I spoke. But he was. Oh he was.

"It's just so stupid, Bella. I've lived for over a hundred years and they've been saying that cars will fly for more than half of my life. And who would ever wear those clothes?"

"It's a movie, Edward! They have artistic freedom to do whatever they want with the cars and costumes."

"All I'm saying is it's never going to happen, and those clothes are hideous," he argued. Fine. If he didn't want to watch it, then I certainly wasn't going to sit through the whole thing and listen to him pick it apart, scene by scene. I decided on "_The 5__th__ Element_" instead and chuckled at my dastardly ways. He groaned louder and stuffed his face into my neck.

I giggled louder and felt his body shaking with frustrated laughter. He nuzzled my hair and kissed my shoulder. I craned my neck so he good brush my hair out of the way and place another kiss high behind my ear. I sighed and watched the characters in the movie bustle about, trying to save the girl from the bad-guys. The sounds were muddled by the sweet breath that Edward blew into my ear. I shivered and he tightened his arms around me.

"You like this movie?" he asked in a deep velvet voice.

"Uh-huh," I mumbled while he continued to distract me with kisses. I wasn't going to let him dazzle me again. Not yet. His tongue slithered around the shell of my ear and I shivered again taking in a sharp breath. "I'm trying to watch it if you don't mind," I chided, lifting my arm and putting my hand on the back of his neck. It did nothing but hold him closer to me as he licked and sucked his way down to my collarbone. Stupid sexy vampire.

"If you insist," he breathed and kissed my neck one last time before leaning back in the sofa. I missed his cool skin against mine instantly. I sighed and rested against him, settling in for the longest movie I've ever sat through. He rubbed his palm over my thigh and hip, sliding down just enough to graze the top of my butt with is thumb before retreating and snaking between me and my shirt to feel his way up to my ribs. He trailed his fingertips over them and I yearned for him to massage my breast.

I held back a moan when his hand fell to the top of my pants and he tugged on the material. It sent chills through me and I squirmed in his iron hold. I had a faint idea of what was happening in the movie, between the girl being kidnapped and my vampire seducing me into a red-hot frenzy of hormonal imbalance. My heart threatened to rip through my chest and Edward's breathing remained slow and steady, though I could feel his thick erection pushing on my backside. He wanted me as bad as I wanted him, but my self-control had known better days. Since I met Edward, my will power seemed to disappear altogether when he touched me.

I jumped – his mouth making contact with the base of my neck again. He placed feather-light kisses on my hairline. His lips danced across my skin, raising gossebumps. A rumbled sounded in his throat and I pushed my butt into his hard-on. I blushed when he bucked against me. It reminded me of the night before in my truck, when he put me on all fours. I had to tell myself to breath and keep control of my thoughts. Edward's hands were all over me now. Beneath my shirt, on my legs, in my hair. He breathed deeply – inhaling my scent – and shuddered.

"Are you still watching the movie?" he grumbled against my collarbone, tracing his lips up my neck to kiss along my jaw. I hummed and handed him the remote. He pressed the power button without looking – the TV shut down with a snap. Then he breathed in quickly and turned me to face him. I straddled his thighs and he twisted so that we were lying flat on the cushions. His body pressed against mine. It felt so right to have him over me. He smiled and kissed me gently again, this time tasting my lips, and letting his tongue dance with my own. It was a strange sensation – cold and warm, gliding over each other – memorized and well known, but foreign every time. He sighed into my mouth and I breathed him in. If I could breathe nothing but Edward for the rest of my existence, I would.

He held onto my sides and dug his fingers harder into me, tickling me a little. "Hey," I said, and stopped his sweet torture for a moment. "If you're gonna' squeeze, do it where it doesn't tickle."

His grin was wide and sinful. I blushed crimson when his hand went vampire-speed to my crotch. He cupped me and squeezed – pulsating his fingers until I whimpered – then moved up to massage my breast. Our mouths met in a passionate lock. I sucked his bottom lip and nibbled at it while he did the same to me. I lifted my leg around his waist and he hitched it up, bring my knee to my chest. He ground hard against me, pushing me deeper into the cushion. It took my breath away and I gasped to refill my lungs.

"Easy there," I breathed.

"Sorry…You're just so appetizing, I can't think sometimes." Edward pulled his eyebrows together and an apologetic smile tugged at the corners of his mouth. I kissed away his concern and wrapped my arms around his neck. He rested his full weight against me and slipped his hand under my other knee. I wrapped my legs around him and hooked my feet at the ankles.

"You realize this isn't going to work," I said, plucking at the collar of his shirt. He sighed and looked down.

"Hmm…you're right," he agreed. He leaned down and kissed my forehead before sitting back on his heals and ridding himself of the cumbersome shirt. I stared at his bare torso, wishing I could be his skin. Always wrapped around his body. _Every inch_ of his body. I blushed when he helped me sit up and removed my own shirt. My nipples hardened in the cool air and Edward's eyes grew dark with lust. He pushed me down again, and I laid back on the pillow. I blushed when he went to unzip his pants. It was the second time they'd been undone that day – I wasn't complaining. He knelt before me – naked and utterly perfect in every way. His hair was a little mussed from my hands running through it, but it made him even sexier.

He leaned over me and lifted my hips to help me out of my pants. Then rolled them down my legs and kissed each of my toes as my feet were freed. I giggled and he grinned stupidly.

"Are you coming down here or what?" I asked, pleading for him to hurry up.

"Patience, love. I want to take my time on this one." Charm dripped from his words and I forgot to breathe again. My body ached for him more than ever. The pounding of my heart resounded in my ears and the moisture between my legs was unbearable. He'd teased me throughout the movie – taunting me with his body – pushing his hard length against me – rubbing it along my backside and humping me through the fabric of our clothes. I wanted so badly to turn around and take him right then. I knew he wouldn't allow it though. Cheeky vampire.

"I don't want to wait, Edward. I want you now," I begged. He chuckled and stretched out over my body. His erection fell snug into my apex. I lifted my hips and rubbed my wetness along him. He groaned and rubbed back, sliding the underside of his cold member through my heat. His eyes were black and a tremor shook through his arms as he held himself just above me – rubbing his chest over my erect nipples. He pushed my legs apart and positioned himself at my entrance.

"Are you ready?"

"Yes, love. You don't have to ask," I assured him. He took himself in his hand and inched into me slowly. I shivered as his freezing length filled me completely. We groaned in unison and I pushed against him, sinking him in further. My fingers twitched and my toes curled when he made one quick thrust. I knew it was slow for him, though it sent a rush of blood through my body and I gasped loudly.

"You okay?" His expression was laced with anxiety. I nodded and circled my hips with his. He relaxed and took a deep breath before starting his rhythmic thrusts. They were slow and calculated. I listened to his breathing, as it strained and gave his tone an earthy timbre. He grunted and thrust into me. I clamped my inner muscles hard – milking his pleasure and moaning his name. I felt him grow thicker inside of me and he pumped me harder. The couch squeaked and bounced under our movements.

Sweat was beading on my forehead and he kissed it away, coming to my mouth to lick at my lips and travel along my jaw while he kept his pace measured and steady. He arched his back and came forward again with rigid control. My legs shook and I held tight. I dug my nails into his marble shoulders and he panted my name.

"Yes, right there," I huffed when he angled himself slightly.

"Can I move faster, dear?" he asked in moderate desperation. I groaned in ecstasy and he began to hurry his pace. His thrusts became short and more powerful. My teeth knocked and he held onto the cushion and the arm of the couch behind my head. His chest mashed with mine, and I met him for a frozen kiss. He plunged his tongue past my teeth and tangled it with mine, licking at me and sucking my tongue between his lips. I pushed it into his mouth – mimicking what he was doing to my body. He grunted and slammed into me. The sofa jumped off of the floor and I was sure we had moved across the room a few inches.

I shouted and my moan filled the room. He shook and thrust into me repeatedly. The tension in my abdomen was agonizing and he panted and kissed my neck, sucking on the delicate skin.

"Bella, I'm close…god…please cum for me." I was dizzy and my head swam as he pounded into me. I felt myself nearing the edge as he slipped his hand between us. He twisted my nipple between his cold fingers, sending shivers through my limbs. His body shook and the muscled clenched and strained.

"God baby, I'm cumming," I whimpered and grasped his hand as my body rocked through my forceful orgasm. He let out a loud growl and one last thrust. I felt his cold liquid shoot inside of me and fill me until it seeped out onto the couch. I clung to my lover as we came down from pure bliss. Our ragged breathing was the sweetest music to my ears.

Edward rolled to the side and lifted me onto him. I laid along the length of his satisfied body and my heart beat wildly in my chest. He chuckled and I grinned lazily. My brain was still catching up when he spoke.

"That was simply amazing…."

I let out a laughing groan and rubbed my cheek on his granite chest – placing a kiss right in the middle. He held me tight and rubbed his fingers along my back, resting them on my rear now and then, which made me smile harder.

When my breathing calmed and I was sure I wasn't having a heart-attack, I lifted my gaze to meet his golden eyes. "I love you Mr. Cullen," I whispered.

"I love you too Miss Swan." He kissed me softly and relaxed on the pillow again. His eyes closed and that crooked grin settled on his features. "As much as I don't want to say it, I can't wait to have you for the rest of eternity," he spoke.

I smiled at his loving comment. "You've had me all along."


	3. The calm before the storm

**Thanks to everyone for all the wonderful reviews I've received for this little fic! I'd like to give props to a friend that inspired chapter 2, hehe. She sparked my mind and I couldn't stop until I had finished the whole chapter (at 5am, no less)! I'll be updating each chapter as the smut comes to me…haha…comes…COUGH**

**Again: These are not my characters, but they _are_ my sexy ideas. :)**

Drowsiness took me as we laid entwined on the couch. No dreams and no waking to find myself wrapped up like an octopus. I vaguely registered myself being moved and placed under a blanket on the cushions. I never knew making love to a vampire took so much energy. When I looked up, I saw Edward sitting – fully dressed – in Charlie's chair. He was leaning forward, pinching the bridge of his straight nose with his pallid fingers.

"Do you have a headache?" I asked, coming out of my sleepy trance.

"No, love," he mumbled and rested his chin on one fist. "We don't get headaches, remember?" Silly me – I forgot sometimes that he wasn't as vulnerable physically. In fact, he wasn't vulnerable at all. I sat up and rubbed the crick in my neck. Fiery tingles shot through to my shoulder-blade and made me wince. Edward came to perch on the edge of the cushion. His cold hand rubbed the knot on my neck. It loosed under his expert touch and I sighed – he sighed too. I looked up at him to see his furrowed brow.

"What's wrong then?" I asked.

He leaned over to kiss my cheek. "Nothing."

I didn't believe him for a second. His expression was calm but we were somehow in tune to each other's emotions. I reached up to cup his cheek and he pulled away. Now I knew something wasn't right.

"Edward…What is it?" He looked at my eyes and I almost forgot what I had asked him. I blinked and smiled, simpering at his charming grin. He kissed my nose then my lips and stood up.

"I need to talk to Carlisle," he said simply. "I won't be gone long," he added, noting my chagrin. I pouted and pulled the blanket to my chin. "There're a few things I want to clear up with him." His tone was somber and made me uncomfortable. I felt the guilt rise up, burning my throat and making my head swim. I looked at the floor and focused on a worn spot in the carpet. Edward lifted my chin with his cold finger. "I love you, Bella. I'll be back before you know it. Everything is fine, I promise." And with that, he was gone.

I was left alone in the living room – curled on the sofa in nothing but a blanket. Clothes scattered on the floor, signifying an act between lovers. Though Edward's clothes were currently on is body – which was heading for home. Damn.

Something wasn't right. I sat up and wrapped the blanket over my head – the same way I did to comfort myself if I had the flu. I kicked my clothes into a pile and balled them under my arm as I trudged up the stairs to my room. My bed was so inviting. Begging me to lay down for a long nap and not wake again until morning. My muscles ached and my joints creaked and groaned as I made my way to the bathroom instead.

Stepping into the hot water felt like heaven. It wrapped around my ankles and rose to cover my calves. I sank in as slow as possible, savoring each inch as it climbed higher on my legs. Finally I relaxed my head against the cool edge of the tub. Flashes of Edward ran through my mind – caressing my neck, leaving tiny trails of kisses along the hairline and down my spine. I shivered in the heated bath and ripples formed around me.

I dunked my head beneath the surface and listened to the muffled sounds of bubbles and water in my ears. It was so soothing. I wished I could breathe underwater, and stay there longer, but my lungs burned and I had to come up for air. Steam licked my face as it floated up. A deep sigh escaped and I let the heat do it's magic to my sore body – washing away the grime, and leaving me fresh for when my lover arrived again.

Carlisle might have asked him for a talk, I reasoned. Though judging by Edward's unusual actions, there was something more he wasn't telling me. He promised everything was okay. _Everything would be fine_. I pondered that matter for a long while - fighting to keep any paranoid thoughts from surfacing. Why would he leave so quickly? Did I do something wrong?

The water cooled and my skin had shriveled to a nice prune-like pattern before I had come to my conclusion. Edward shouldn't have left like that. It just wasn't right. I drained the tub and dried off quickly. My little silver cell phone lay at the end of my bed. I snatched it up and dialed the familiar number - oblivious to which buttons I pushed. It rang and went straight to voicemail.

"Crap," I fussed. The phone bounced on the mattress and fell to the floor. A piece of the shell popped off and skidded under my dresser. "Crap!"

I huffed and puffed, getting down on my knees to fish it out. My towel unraveled and drug on the floor. The missing plastic chunk from the antenna of my phone was lost in the abyss. I felt around and fingered it out of the darkness. I clicked the pieces together again.

I sighed and tossed my towel to the floor – deciding it would be more comfortable to expend a little energy and pull on some fresh clothes – The _second_ pair of fresh clothes since eight o'clock that morning. I wasn't complaining about that either. I grinned and laid out on my bed. The ceiling fan blew soft wafts of Edward-laced air toward my face. His scent permeated my house, and especially my room. I wondered if Charlie noticed. That would certainly explain his prying. My eyelids closed and I let my daydreams of the last ten hours drift over me. Was it only that long? I grinned again and stretched my arms and legs with a squeal.

**Sorry this was so short, but the next chapter (from Edward's POV) will be up tomorrow!** **(mostly because I've been awake for almost 24hrs and I can't write when I'm sleepy, lol) **


	4. Father to Son

**A/N: I was stuck at home all day because of bad weather, so I wrote three chapters to make up for the short one I posted last night. wee!**

Chapter 4: Father to Son

Arriving home took less time than desired. Stupid fast Volvo. Carlisle was still working at the hospital when I pulled into the meadow. I parked behind the house and cut off the ignition. I leaned back in my seat and rubbed my hands over my face. The last two days - including our night in the truck, and the following day -with Bella were replaying over and over. I took a deep, unneeded breath, and got out of the car.

My mind was a whirl of thoughts. I couldn't pin any of them down, and it made things that much worse when I stepped through the threshold into the foyer of our home. Alice bounded over to me and I held up a hand to stop her. She gave me a curious look and continued anyway.

"Edward, I saw what happened! Did you just _love_ it? I can't believe she finally convinced you to try! Oh, Edward," she cooed and threw her arms around my neck in a tight embrace. I shrugged her off a bit harder than I probably should have. She stumbled backward with a frown. It didn't last long with her naturally chipper attitude on life.

"Not now, Alice," I warned. I wasn't about to listen to her prattle on with the subject of my love-life.

"Edward!" Emmett boomed from the top of the stairs. Great.

"Emmett, I swear I will murder you if you—" My sentence was cut off when he flew to the bottom of the steps and took me into his arms, spinning me around and setting me down quickly. I clenched my fists at my sides to keep from pounding him into a fine pulp. "NOT. NOW," I yelled.

"Oh c'mon, you pansy. We all know what happened and let me say that I am the proudest brother in the world, right now. I can't believe you finally did it! A hundred years and my little bro finally got laid in the backseat of a car!" A massive hand slapped across my back, sending a loud crunch throughout the house. I lunged for him but he saw it coming and I ended up hitting the wall behind him – which of course made me even angrier – and left a large shoulder shaped dent in the drywall. Esme wouldn't be happy about that.

"Emmett," I began in a calm collected voice. "If you say _one more word_, I will make it a priority to stay away from Rosalie, because she'll kill me when she finds out what I did to you." He headed my warning and held up his hands like a perpetrator caught in his crime.

"Sure thing, Eddie." I shot him a nasty glare for speaking again and he snapped his mouth shut with a grin.

_I can't believe you did it. Bella, what a hottie. _

I lunged for him again – this time knocking him over the back of the couch in the living room and sending him through the coffee table. It snapped around us and splinters of wood flew past my arms, which were locked around his neck. His body erupted in laughter and I shook from the force.

"Let me up, Edward," he chuckled. I released him and went to stand by the mantle of the fireplace. Emmett shook his head, still laughing and picking wood out of his soiled shirt.

"I said not to say anything else," I spat angrily.

Emmett grinned and held his chin up high. "You never said I couldn't think it," he countered. I growled and was about to pounce on his big stupid self again when Carlisle slid through the door. I glanced at the table and ran to Emmett's side, who obviously had the same idea to block Carlisle's view from the damage we'd done.

"Evening, boys. How are you?" he asked and hung his coat on the rack by the door.

"Fine," we answered in unison. Emmett jabbed me in the ribs and I bit my lip to keep from stepping out of line. Carlisle gave us a nod and started for the stairs. I held my breath hoping he wouldn't see the…

"What happened here?" he pointed to the dent in the wall. I looked down at my feet and Emmett spoke up.

"Edward got some last night and he attacked me when I congratulated him."

"Emmett!" I hissed. Carlisle's mouth was agape and I could see him staring at me from the corner of my eye. I looked over, cautious, reading the thoughts he was shouting at me.

_Is this true, Edward?! You know that you could have killed her. That was not a wise decision. Is everything alright? _

I nodded.

_It was Bella I imagine_, he added.

"Of course!" I squeaked, and heard Emmett chuckled. Carlisle nodded in agreement and paused. He stood stone still for a long while and I finally broke the silence. "I need to talk to you about something, if you have a minute, Carlisle." He nodded again and went up to his office. I snarled at my big stupid brother and followed behind. I could hear him laughing as he flopped on the couch and turned on the television.

Carlisle answered me before I knocked on the door. "Come in, Edward."

I proceeded slowly and stood behind one of the two chairs at the front of his expensive oak desk. He was seated at the head and offered his palm out. I took a seat and folded my hands together. I couldn't believe I was about to talk to my father about this. Carlisle was one of my best friends, my creator, my leader – but he was also my dad, and that made me nervous.

"Uhm…" I began, and fiddled with my thumbs.

"We should speak about what happened, son." His use of the word _son_ did nothing to help my nerves.

"Yes…that's originally why I came home this afternoon."

He eyed me with concern and took a deep breath. Maybe this wasn't the best idea. Then again, who else would understand? He waited on me to speak again.

"I have…a few questions," I started and stole a glance at his face. Deep carved lines framed his mouth. He was frowning hard and looked older than I had ever seen him. "Bella is fine," I assured him. "And that's what I need to ask you about."

"What about it? I'm here to answer anything." His voice was laced with love and acceptance. I swallowed and ran my fingers through my hair.

"Well…I've really never given it a lot of thought. Having grown up when I did, sex wasn't an issue readily discussed." I'm sure had I been human, I'd be sweating profusely by now. "And, I know the mechanics of everything from the classes I've taken throughout my long years."

"But?" he encouraged.

I couldn't help the grin that wanted to cut my face in half. "But, I wanted to know exactly how it happens for…_us_." Oh heavens. I couldn't even bring myself to say what I really meant. I prayed that he would understand and I listened in on his thoughts.

"How it happens…" he mused. "For _us_." I nodded and stared at my lap again. Carlisle chuckled and leaned back in his leather chair. He pulled his glasses off – which were worn strictly for looking more human at work – and set them on the desk.

_Are you speaking of how we men are able to get an erection? _

I was never so glad for my gifts as in that moment.

"Yes."

He went serious and spoke aloud. "The venom," he said simply. I thought about this for a moment and cringed when it sank in. "It works basically the same way blood would in a human male. I wonder too, did you…" he trailed off.

_Did you use a condom? _

I shifted in my seat. "…No." Carlisle nodded and let out a quiet, disapproving growl. The leather squeaked as he leaned forward and rested his elbows on the desk.

"And she's alright?"

"Yes, she's fine," I answered.

He sat back again and folded his arms. "Well, I'm glad that she's alright. You realize this could have gone very badly, don't you?" I nodded again and cursed myself for being so careless. "You _have_ to control yourself, Edward. There are no two ways about it. If you had lost your focus for even a moment, Bella would be dead, or very seriously injured at the least."

"I know, and I'm sorry. I can't help myself when I'm around her, and I will curse myself from now until the end of eternity if I ever hurt her." I meant what I said. There was nothing in the world that could make me more upset than to be the one to hurt my precious, beautiful, Bella. I loved her with my entire being – heart or no heart. I had left her before, and as promised, I would never forgive myself that grave mistake. This was no different. I gathered my thoughts again and looked up at my father. "If it was venom that…did what it did – then how is it that it didn't effect Bella when it touched her?"

Carlisle guarded his thoughts for a moment and tapped a finger on his chin. It frustrated me to no end that I couldn't hear what he was processing. Then he broke through.

_Perhaps it's the same as when you kiss her_, he began. _You two have kissed, have you not?_

"Yes, of course."

"And it was a deep kiss?"

I smiled inwardly, remembering the way it felt the first time I tasted Bella's tongue with my own. "Yes."

"And the venom did nothing when you kissed her. Obviously it has no outward effect," he reasoned. "I've never heard of a vampire having sexual intercourse with a human before. I didn't think it possible, to be honest," he grinned and I looked down, hiding my own devilish smile. "This is certainly something I should look in to."

"I'd rather not be the guinea pig," I interjected. Carlisle laughed once, and got out of his chair. I stood and he came around to embrace me. I hugged him back, though stiff and uncomfortable. "I'm sorry I was so careless. It won't happen again," I added.

"No, son. If the danger is present, it should _not_ happen again. I would like to have Bella around until after the wedding," he admonished. I cringed, thinking of the virtue I had stolen from us both. Something that neither of us would ever have again. Guilt reared it's ugly head and I took a deep breath. _No regrets_, I told myself.

"Thank you for understanding, father."

_I'm here for anything you need, Edward. I love you and I want you to be able to talk to me about these things without embarrassment. I know this was difficult for you, and I appreciate that you came to me. _

We parted ways and I went to the third floor. My room was empty and dark, and I laid across my bed with a sigh. I missed Bella terribly. I searched for the cell phone in my pocket and fished it out. One missed call.

Bella didn't leave a message, so it must not have been anything to worry about. I flipped it open and began to dial her number, then I heard Jasper on his way.

"Hey, Edward. Can I come in?" I always appreciated the manners that Jasper maintained over the years. It made me feel less self-conscious about my own prudish ways.

"Please," I answered. He came to the bed and leaned on the post.

"I know you know why I'm here," he started. "But are you okay?"

I was surprised by his non-sarcastic tone. I expected it from everyone and though I knew Jasper very well, he could sometimes be as much of a pain. "Yes, I'm fine," I answered dryly. I didn't mean for it to come out so harsh, but the questions were beginning to be tiresome. I still had yet to hear from Rosalie or Esme – which brought the dented wall and crushed table to mind.

"I'm sorry Alice has such a big mouth. She's my wife, and I love her and all, but sometimes…." He shook his fist playfully and laughed. My laugh joined his with the feelings of ease he spread throughout my room, and I put the phone back in my pocket. Jasper patted me on the shoulder and ruffled my hair, much to my non-amusement. "Glad you're in the gang now." I groaned and thanked him.

_What wonderful siblings_, I grumbled in my thoughts. I needed to get out of the house – not sure if my temper would allow me to face the rest of my family. I needed to see my angel.

I dialed the number that was itching at my fingertips and a most divine voice answered. "Hello, dearest."

"Hello, my love," I replied and let out a satisfied sigh.

"Edward, I was hoping you'd call. You didn't answer your phone earlier." Her tone was full of sadness and yearning. It broke my dead heart to hear her so forlorn.

"I'm sorry, Angel. I was talking to Carlisle and couldn't have any distractions."

"Did you get all your answers?" she asked, slightly less glum.

"Yep. Everything is fine, just like I said." I was glad to be rid of my anguish over how and why Bella had not been affected by a certain part of my anatomy. I could hear the smile in her voice and imagined her shining face.

"Are you coming over tonight?"

"Actually…I'd rather you come here, if you can convince Charlie."

"Not a problem," she jumped in. "He's staying over at Billy's for the next three days. Something to do with a new fishing hole that needs clearing."

"Wow."

She laughed. "I know. I can't believe he trusts me to stay here on my own. I guess he finally came around. I'll have him call my cell just incase." I laughed, hiding the lust that filled me at the prospect of having Bella to myself for three whole days.

"Well, I'll be there to pick you up in half an hour."

"Great. I love you, Edward."

"I love you too, Bella." The line went dead and I sat up in bed. My breathing betrayed me and I had to calm myself before going downstairs. I left the house in a flash and was speeding on my way to Bella's as fast as I could. I arrived in ten minutes flat. A new record for me. I smiled triumphantly when she answered the door.

I swung her up in my arms and kissed her soft, warm lips. They parted, inviting me to deepen the kiss. Her tongue slid along mine and I had to stop before she passed out from lack of oxygen.

"Breathe, darling."

"Sorry," she apologized. What a silly, wonderful, angelic, girl. I carried her – along with the little duffle bag of clothing and supplies – to the car and met her in the driver's seat. We took off on the road and she placed her hand on my leg. My head swam with giddiness and I couldn't contain myself any longer as we pulled onto the road leading to my driveway.

"Bella?"

"Yes, my dearest?"

"I have a surprise for you when we get home." She groaned and laid her head on my shoulder. I chuckled and patted her pretty little cheek. "You'll love it. I promise. But you have to cooperate with me or it won't be nearly as fun."

"What is it?" she asked. I knew her wary tone like the back of my hand. She had good reason to be suspicious, but that didn't detour me from spoiling my fiancé beyond measure. I kept my gaze forward, smiling like a fool. "Edward…."

"You'll see when we get there. Alice is setting it up as we speak."

"Okay, but I'm not happy about this. You know I don't like surprises."

I frowned a little. Her frustration was honest and it made me nervous to reveal the gift. It wasn't as if I couldn't take it back – I never take back gifts – but it hurt me when she refused to have an open mind. "You'll like this one," I replied and pulled onto the driveway that cut through the woods to the meadow.

I smiled as we came into the clearing. "Alice will be waiting for you in the doorway."

"Is she going to dress me up? I really don't feel like being dressed up." I laughed and parked the car at the front of the house. I left the keys in the ignition and came around to open her door. "Inside, my love. I'll go park the car."

She gave me a sidelong glance and I kissed her forehead. Alice opened the door and I heard her bustling about, yelling for Jasper's help. I cringed and pulled around to the back. Bella was complaining when I entered the foyer.

"Is she ready?" I asked Alice. She nodded, excited, and pulled a blindfolded Bella to my side, then flitted outside and around the house, followed by Jasper, Emmett, and Rosalie – who I enlisted to decorate and place my gift. I laughed and kissed my love's sweet lips. She jumped when my mouth came into contact, and melted almost as quickly. I lead her out the door, and onto the porch. This would be great.


	5. The Gift

Chapter 5: The Gift

"Is the blindfold really necessary?" I tugged on the fabric tied tight over my eyes.

"Yes, and stop that," Edward pulled my hand away. I whined.

"Edwaaaard..."

"Yes?"

I let out an exasperated sigh when I tripped for the fifth time on an unseen cobblestone in the driveway leading down from Edward's house. His arm wrapped securely around my waist to keep me from falling while he lead me – blind – across the lawn.

"I hope you didn't do anything extraordinary, because I can't make it up to you unless I win the lottery."

"You never have to make anything up to me, love."

I contemplated that for a moment. I had more than a good idea that whatever he was leading me to was a new car. Probably something foreign and impossible to find parts for if and when I wreck it into a tree. I knew something was up when Alice decided it was my turn to drive the Porsche. She wasn't much for sharing especially when it came to control of the steering wheel. She had suggested that I learn to appreciate the good life by taking the wheel of a very fast sports car. Sneaky speak for a vampire if you ask me.

"I'm serious, now. It's not a car is it?" I asked with a cringe. He didn't respond. "Please tell me it isn't." I sighed and tugged on the blindfold again. He draped his cool hand over my eyes to keep me from removing the cloth.

"Stop that."

I mumbled a complaint under my breath and he chuckled low. His arm tightened around me and we halted. I held my breath and waited for the inevitable.

"Okay!" He exclaimed with excitement and pulled out the knot on the blindfold. I blinked the fogginess from my eyes and adjusted to the light. There it was. A sleek vehicle, parked neatly in the middle of the meadow. The grass reflected in the black tinted windows along with the lights shining from the house. A gigantic red bow adorned the roof of my sparkling, blue, and undeniably expensive looking sedan.

"Oh!" I gasped and my hands flew to my mouth to keep the scream from welling up. I'm sure I looked horrified when I finally looked up at him for confirmation. His eyes were tight and his smile had dropped to a slight frown.

"You don't like it?" His tone was hurt. I shook my head in disbelief, which of course, made him frown harder. "I was afraid of that." His hand dropped from my back and he stuffed them in his pockets.

I shook my head again, harder this time, the words choking out of me as if I couldn't catch my breath. "No! Darling, I love it. Really I do." I didn't want to admit the twinge of panic I felt at his grandiose gift.

He looked up with cautious eyes and a smile played at the corners of his full lips.

"Really?"

"Yes! Oh, Edward, I couldn't love it more even if Jasper _made_ me." I wrapped my arms around his waist, mashing my face into his hard chest, an attempt to hide my shocked expression. He laughed and kissed my temple and dragged me over to get a closer look.

"What is it?" I asked. His face lit up.

"A Lexus IS-F. It has four hundred and sixteen horsepower and a five-point-oh liter V-eight engine. You wouldn't believe how fast this beast can fly. I got it in blue – special ordered – but I only bribed them a little. They had red, black, yellow, and silver, but I think blue suits you," he rambled. "You'll look amazing in it."

He continued on for a good while, spilling out useless car facts on my unknowledgeable brain, all the while casting sideways glances to see if I was paying attention. I smiled and nodded – throwing in _ooh's_ and _ahh's_ at the appropriate places – while he pointed out details on the shining engine. He took a sudden step back and a wide grin crossed his face. He took both of my hands and walked me to the driver's side door.

"Have a seat," he instructed, holding it open to me. I peered inside. The interior left nothing to be expected. Plush black leather, sunroof, power everything, and…

"The most amazing stereo system you can get your hands on," he cooed. I slid into the massive bucket seat and sighed as it molded perfectly to my shape. Edward propped his arm on the open door and pointed in at the stereo. "Go ahead and try it," he urged, tossing me a pair of keys drawn from his pocket. I slid the key in the slot and turned it slowly, afraid that I might damage any of the perfect features. The engine roared to life, rumbling and growling like a hungry grizzly looking for someone's campsite that could easily be rummaged and devoured.

His smile was contagious and I beamed. Maybe this wasn't so bad. I scanned the dash, confused by the array of knobs. They jutted out every which way, some lit by a soothing blue light, and others hidden still in the dark gray of the paneling. He sighed and leaned down, pushed the right button on the first try and the car spilled over with a melodic symphony. My heart skipped a beat and fell into an erratic rhythm while the music swayed to the hum of the engine. I recognized it immediately. The stroke of the keys, the tune of the stings, and the fervor behind it all.

"My lullaby…" A whisper.

"Only for you," he smiled. I felt a familiar tingle behind my eyes. The moisture pooled and I knew if I blinked the salty tears would go falling down my cheeks in an endless stream. He toyed with the ring on my left hand, twisting it around and around. I reached up to pull him down for a kiss but he was already on his knees – his mouth connected to mine in a feather light caress.

"Happy early honeymoon, love." He whispered against my lips before kissing me fully, holding his hand behind my neck and lacing his fingers in my hair. We continued that way for a long minute, until I had to break away to gasp for air. My pulse was racing and he put his lips to my throat.

"Love you," he hummed.

"Love you, too." I took a deep whiff of his intoxicating scent and buried my nose in his hair. He reached over – his mouth still on my neck – and pulled the keys from the ignition.

He smiled up at me from beneath his long black lashes and scooped me out of the car to set me on my feet. I shut the door and he closed in on me – holding his arms on either side of my shoulders – then leaned down and kissed me in a most lithe manner. I was in his arms before I knew my feet had left the ground. He carried me back to the house, never breaking eye contact. He set me down at the front door and leaned against it. I seized his face in my hands and crushed my mouth to his.

"Hang on," he mumbled. "We'll have plenty of time for that later. Besides, Emmett is coming to answer the door." I didn't veil my disappointment when Edward's eldest brother swung the door open to invite us back inside.

"Come on, you lovebirds. This mess isn't going to clean itself," he motioned toward the living room. It was overflowing with a mountain of Christmas wrapping paper. Alice was sitting curled up on the couch, new music player in hand, and headphones strapped over her ears. She feigned true excitement, having already seen what everyone bought for her. Rosalie had retreated with Emmett to their room to try on the silky camisole he bought for her in New York during their latest honeymoon.

"Edward, why don't you both relax? Carlisle and I will take care of the cleaning," Esme suggested. Carlisle looked up from his new medical journal and raised a perfectly arched eyebrow at his wife. I heard Jasper chuckle as he walked into the room and plopped down gracefully next to Alice.

"We'll be in the dining room," Edward answered, and looked down at me to kiss my forehead. "Besides, I need to speak with you." In the dining room? The edge in his voice worried me. I wondered if I was in trouble for lying about my car-joy.

"Is everything okay?" I asked, as he pulled out a chair for me. He waited for me to sit down then moved behind my chair. His hands came to rest on my shoulders.

"Everything is…good," he answered. I thought I could hear him take in an unsteady breath. I craned my neck to look at him, but he placed his hands on my cheeks, holding my face forward while he collected his thoughts. "I need to talk to you about what happened last week." His voice was quiet and subdued. "I…want…to apologize."

"For _what_?" My eyes went wide. Why on earth would he need to apologize to _me_? After all, I was the one to lie to him about how I couldn't love my shiny new Lexus more, even if Jasper aided in the emotional high.

"Maybe I shouldn't do this where everyone can hear so clearly." He broke through my thoughts and sighed heavily.

"No, it's fine. Esme and Carlisle are cleaning, and Alice is too busy showing off her toys to Jasper."

"Emmett and Rose are in the house, too."

"Yes, but if anyone starts eavesdropping, you'll be able to hear it." His grip tightened on my shoulders and he began to drum his fingers. "Will you please sit down? It's making me nervous with you stranding there." He moved from behind to sit directly across from me at the table – leaning forward on his elbows – with his thumbs and forefingers in a steeple. "What is it, Edward?" My patience was wearing thin as he sat in silence. He glanced up and tucked a lock of golden hair behind his ear.

"About the last couple of days."

"What about it?" I urged. He grimaced and pulled his eyebrows together.

"About what we..._did_." I looked at him in confusion. He sighed.

"In the truck, and the kitchen table…and the couch…." His body was tense. He looked at me and nodded once with a questioning gaze, hoping I had caught on.

I had….

I blushed and looked down at my hands in my lap.

"It was completely out of place, and I want to apologize for acting so…crudely," he spat out the words. I didn't have a chance to respond before he continued on his speech. "Our rules were clearly set forth in the beginning, and I fully _intended_ on keeping our virtues intact. However, as also stated before, you are only human, and I am…well…I have human desires. Not to say that I regret what happened, because I don't. I could never regret anything we do together. Especially as a couple. Though it was my proposition to refrain from…lust. Until after marriage.

"I cannot begin to express the fury I feel for myself after that night. Being so caught up in the physical pleasure, I neglected to acknowledge what I care for most. And that is _you_, and _your_ wellbeing. I put your life in danger. Not just danger – Fatal peril."

"But you didn't kill me," I interrupted.

"I very easily could have. I very easily _could_ have crushed you beneath me, or broken your back, had I lost control completely!" He hushed himself and looked into the living room, listening for any prying ears. There must have been none – he continued on. "I _did_ hurt you at one point. Don't think that I've forgotten. That entire night has been the only thought on my mind lately."

I reddened further.

"Mine too." But for different reasons.

"The Lexus wasn't just a fancy gift. It's sort of a replacement. For all the mangling I did to your truck." He tried to hide a grin and failed miserably. "Anyway, I don't want you to feel ashamed or upset because I'm upset at _myself_."

"Does this mean we have to stop?" I asked. The glimmer of hope that sparked in the back of my mind was small, but it was hope none-the-less. He sighed hard and rubbed his hands over his face. "I guess that's a yes…" I mumbled in defeat and stared at my lap. Somehow, I knew it would happen that way. He would finally see things my way, just once, and everything would screw up – as is par my way. Had I not felt the slight breeze and smelled his heady scent, I wouldn't have known he was standing next to me again.

He curled a long finger under my chin and lifted it to where he kneeled on the floor beside my chair. I was forced to look into his topaz colored eyes.

"That doesn't mean yes," he whispered with a charming smile. My heart caught in my throat as he took up my left hand and kissed the ring on my finger. "I've waited nearly a century for you to come in to my life. We're as close to married as we will be, and I told you, I have no regrets about us. I never will. Not even if you did steal my virtue without means of a bed," he winked.

"Need I remind you, my virtue was just as unsoiled as yours?" He laughed once and hung his head. I half expected his alabaster skin to be flushed when he looked up again. I took his face in my hands and kissed the tip of his nose.

"I'm sorry," he sighed.

"Don't be. I enjoyed every second of it."

"Me too."

"Are you guys still at it?" Emmett called from the bottom of the steps.

"Yes!" Edward called back, equally as loud, and took that moment of Emmett's attention to kiss me with an open mouth. I played along willingly and snaked my tongue out to slide along his in a display of very public affection.

"Augh, that's gross. Get a room…" he cringed and waved us off, heading to the living room to snatch up the remote. I could hear Alice say something about wanting to leave the house before things started happening, but my mind was in a haze after Edward's sudden burst of competitive romance.

"Do you want to go to my room? _Our_ room?" he corrected. I took his extended hand and we climbed the stairs at normal human speed – though he didn't seem to mind.

The hallway looked as if it was longer than usual as we sauntered along, hand in hand. I heard Rosalie through the closed door in the middle of the hallway, squealing with delight at her new clothes. I could picture her posing in front of the full length mirror at the end of her bed and flipping the hem of a pretty dress around like a flamenco dancer. I smiled and laughed to myself.

"What is it?" Edward asked. I forgot sometimes that he couldn't read my mind.

"Oh, Rosalie and her clothes."

He chuckled and shook his head.

"Yeah, she's pretty excited about wearing them to Seattle this weekend."

"They're leaving again?"

"So she can walk down the streets, of course." His voice had a strange lilt to it. The timbre seemed off – perhaps he was still holding a grudge against himself, considering the uncomfortable talk we'd had earlier. I put the thought out of my mind.

"Oh," I smiled again and wondered what Emmett thought of taking his wife for a night on the town, just so she could be gawked at by unsuspecting passersby. Then we were there. Edward squeezed my hand as we walked into his – our – room.


	6. Giving In

**A/N: FINALLY! Some more smut. :)**

Chapter 6

I hadn't taken a breath before the door slammed shut and I was pinned between it and a dark-eyed, beautiful, creature. I gasped in shock. His face was barely an inch from mine. I could feel the coolness of the air radiating from his body that was pressed against me, from my chest to my toes. Every solid rock inch of him was begging to be touched by my reflection. He dipped his head to my neck and breathed in my scent, trailing along my throat. The blood coursed through my veins when my heart took off in a half-crazed frenzy. I had to calm myself; for fear that the urge to feed would take him over at any moment. I breathed evenly through my nose while his lips grazed back down to my collarbone, leaving kisses along the way.

"You smell amazing," he sighed. He nosed the strap of my shirt and pulled it over my shoulder and down my arm. He continued to breathe me in, licking every few inches, and squeezing his hands on my hips. "I could just eat you up. But then again, what would I do if I couldn't feel you under my hands anymore? Feel your heart beating, and hear your lungs fill with anticipation of my every touch."

I shuddered involuntarily. "Are you okay?"

"Yes. Why?" His head tilted as he looked up.

"Just wondering…."

"Are _you_ okay?"

I smiled at that.

"A little breathless, but yes, I'm fine." He grinned wide. I pulled his face up to meet me and kissed him. "You just seem to have changed your mind…quickly."

"My mind was changed the second we stepped out of your truck," he laughed.

"But I thought—"

"Shh…" he held a long finger to my mouth. "Let me change it. Just once. Without you changing it back for me." I didn't argue. "Let me ravish you the way it should be done. With passion, instead of lust alone. Let me love you _fully_. I want you to know how I _intended_ it to be." I didn't know if he meant what he spoke to sound like something right out of Romeo and Juliet, or if it was natural for him to pull out all the romantic stops and feed poetry to a woman. Either way, I was in awe.

"Then show me," I whispered raggedly. His eyes searched mine and I couldn't find the will to breathe. He stepped back – the stale air filling the space between us – and slipped his hand into mine, lacing my warm fingers with his freezing talons.

He turned me around and walked me backward until my knees hit the edge of the bed. I stilled and his chest molded to me once more, in a lover's embrace. He kissed me.

Slowly. Deftly. Intently.

My knees went weak and dropped out from under my suddenly dreadful weight. He held me under the arms and stood me straight again. I leaned into him and he smoothed his palms down my thighs. He tongue glided effortlessly with mine. Twisting and swirling in my mouth, leaving my senses in a whirl. I paused briefly to suck on his tongue. I held it between my teeth and let my lips clamp down on him. My cheeks hollowed as I sucked and he shoved his hands into the back pockets of my jeans. He squeezed my butt, lifting me against his hips.

I could feel his increasing pleasure on the rise. It pressed stiffly into my leg and he bucked against me without thought. I wrapped my arms around his chest and pulled him tighter, but he broke the kiss and took in two drawn out breaths.

"Changing your mind again?" I asked, not partial to his unpredictable mood swings.

"No, love. I just need to catch some air."

"You don't have to breathe," I reminded him. He laughed once.

"I mean, I need to slow down or things will be over long before we planned."

"I didn't know we planned this."

"Be quiet and kiss me, you silly woman," he scolded, leaning in to close the space between us before I moved. Our teeth clacked together and he snarled at the sensation. It was rare that his concentration would waver so much to put me at risk of the venom that seethed from them. He freed one hand from my jeans and tore at the collar of his dark blue shirt, popping the first button off and sending it to the floor. I wrapped my fingers in his messy hair and pushed it behind his ears, cupping my hands over them while he finished popping the buttons. He growled deep and wrenched his head away from me, leaning back enough to tear at my shirt. The straps were severed in an instant and he ripped through the material that pooled at my waist.

"If you destroy my clothes every time we do this, I won't have a wardrobe left."

"You can walk around naked in front of me whenever you want."

He grumbled absentmindedly and bent down to kiss the top of my breasts. "Easy…access…" he mumbled between each one and smiled. "Take those off," he gestured to my pants.

"Yes sir," I teased. I loved his forceful side. Again, my human slowness grated his nerves and he took matters into his own hands, pulling the jeans to my ankles. He sighed, as if he had forgotten what a naked woman looked like. I stood now in my bra and panties, waiting for a response. When I received none, the shame and self-consciousness flew into my mind. I blushed and looked to the left, hoping there wasn't a mirror to back up the mental image I now had of myself. Imperfect and completely normal. Insignificant, in his manifest eyes.

He was on one knee, shirtless, reminiscent of the night he proposed to me. I could see that he realized it too. My favorite crooked smile graced his features and he looked into my eyes.

His gaze darted from my ring to my face and back again. A chill ran up my spine and sent goose bumps to the surface of my skin. My eyes flooded with tears. His expression was overflowing with sentiment. Love, lust, and what I could only guess was lament. The lines between his eyebrows deepened and his face turned to a frown. He stood up and took my hands again, holding them against his chest.

"Do you know that I love you?" he asked.

"Of course I do. You tell me every day."

"Yes. But do you really know?" he sighed. "My heart stopped beating a century before you were born. I'm not sure that it ever beat before you at all. It makes no sound these days. Yet I feel a love for you that is unfathomable. I don't understand myself at times. Mostly I don't understand how I could do this to you – _he wiped a tear from my cheek – _how you could let me love you this much and love me in return. Even after all that has happened and has been said and done." His thumb rubbed over my lips and he frowned harder seeing my tears.

"I do."

He held his breath for a long moment and another tear rolled from my eye.

"You don't know how long I've waited to hear you say that." I couldn't hold them back anymore and my sob escaped unwillingly. He smiled as much as emotion would allow him and kissed my tear-stained cheek. I leaned my head against his and he held me tight to his body, rubbing his hands over my back, each pass catching on the strap of my bra. He slipped it between two fingers and released the clasps, freeing me from the constraint.

I sighed as the pressure that was constricting my lungs lifted. He slipped the straps down my arms and tossed it to the floor. I pressed my self against his bare chest, desperate to feel his frozen skin. My nipples hardened in an instant and he let out a satisfied groan. He captured my mouth in his and kissed along my cheek to my jaw and ear. He moved my hair off of my shoulder and kissed my neck. His breathing was trembling furiously and his hands shook as they caressed my back.

"Lay down." He backed me closer against the bed, until my knees buckled and I sat on the comforter. He locked onto my mouth and traveled down to the mattress with me, laying us flat. He ran his hand over my side, all the way to my knee and hitched my leg around his waist. I moaned his name when the bulge of his pants came into contact with me. I ached for him to fill me again. I needed to know that what I _remembered_ had really happened, and that it could happen again.

I closed my eyes and he kissed each lid with care. My heart was pounding irregularly. He smiled and put his ear to my chest. I scooted up on the bed when he lifted my hips and crawled toward me. We adjusted until I was at ease in the middle of our king-sized canopy shelter. I laid out flat, relishing the gold silk of the blankets. Edward sat back on his heels and unbuttoned his pants, then pivoted to pull them off the rest of the way. They joined my devastated clothes on the floor.

"Are you nervous?" He asked, leaning over my body for a second time. I was biting my bottom lip subconsciously.

"No," I lied.

"I'll be gentle." He smiled and winked. I held his face between my hands and bit my lip again. "I promise."

He removed my hands and placed them around his neck. When he was sure that's where they'd remain, he leaned down to kiss me. His tongue flitted across my parted lips, and I took him into my mouth. His breathing became labored again, and I matched it with each exhale. He moved to my neck and kissed a wintry trail down to my chest, taking a nipple into his mouth and sucking until he let it go with a pop. He went further, to my bellybutton, tracing around it with his nose, then licking it and blowing on the wet spot. I shivered and heard him chuckle to himself. He placed a chaste kiss in the center and continued until his chin brushed the hem of my underwear. He rolled the edge of them in his fingers and slipped his hands around to the back to cup my cheeks. He lifted my hips and slid them down my legs in one fell motion.

I let out a tense breath when he sniffed them before sling-shooting them to his open closet.

"I'm keeping those. Hope you don't mind," he smirked. My laugh caught in my throat. His icy fingers massaged the inside of my thighs, pushing them apart as he progressed higher. He dipped the tip of his middle finger into my wetness without caution. I jumped and drew my knees up. He pushed them flat again and teased my opening with his touch. I squirmed on the bed and whined at him. He pushed his finger all the way into me with a huge goofy grin. He loved to see me overact to his softest stroke.

"Stop teasing me, Edward," I glowered at him with frustration, but he just laughed and shoved another finger in. My head fell back on the pillow and I grasped at it hopelessly.

"So impatient," he admonished. "Good things come to those who wait."

"And you won't _get_ to come unless you stop teasing!" He headed my warning.

"You realize what you're asking me to do, love?"

"You succeeded just fine last time." He couldn't argue with that, so came back up to meet me for a long slow kiss. His lips locked onto mine and I pushed on his boxer-briefs, lifting them over his erection and pushing them down with one foot. He panted as I reached to grab him. I wrapped my fingers around his member and squeezed lightly. He moaned into my mouth and I squeezed harder, letting go then to scratch my nails over his marble back. He shoved my legs further apart with one knee and ducked his hips to brush against my arousal. His eyes were already black. I knew things wouldn't be quite as gentle as he had hoped.

"Are you ready?" he choked out. I nodded and he took hold of my legs, pushing my knees to my chest before entering me inch by concrete inch. The bed-frame quivered along with the tremor that ran through his body. I moaned when he held perfectly still. His face was twisted into a scowl and he gripped the blankets in his iron fists. He looked like he was in the worst pain, though I knew it was presently the fight for control over his body. "Don't move," he demanded.

I couldn't stop the whimper that passed my lips. I smiled and wiggled my hips at him to which he laughed.

"I said don't move."

"I can't be still when I'm around you."

He gripped my hips and lifted me to him sinking himself deeper. We both sucked in a sharp breath as the sensations finally began to spread. I exhaled, pushing every bit of the ecstasy through my body. I wrapped my legs around his waist and hooked my feet together at the ankles. His body shuddered and I felt him pull out.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"Nothing. Give me a minute to get control of myself." I smiled and watched his breathing regulate. He opened his eyes and looked up at me. "Sorry."

"S'okay," I assured. Entering me again set another rumble off in his throat. He groaned and pushed all the way into my depths.

"You're so warm…" – a pause – "so warm."

I held on to his shoulders, undulating my hips with his steady rhythm. We moved together, an easy pace. He ate at my lips with a new hunger, snaking his cold hands beneath me and scratching lightly across my lower back. My heart was knocking on my ribs and threatening to explode. I wrapped my hands in his hair and held his face close to mine. We stared at each other, letting the passion build.

He blinked twice and the onyx of his eyes darkened to a black I had never seen before. They sparkled with moisture and I felt the sting return to my own vision. Legs tightened, thrusts grew deeper, lust reveled in sensation.

Our bed rocked, knocking the wall behind with a thud. Albums and CDs rattled on the shelves. I was unaware that my teeth were clenched so tight, and Edward's grasp was likely bruising my hips as he pulled himself into me. My body was lost to him. His gaze was locked to mine. I couldn't breathe. Couldn't think. Couldn't feel anything but his powerful thrusts and the wraithlike connection we shared – A mere idea of my physical self. Darkness took over and I called his name out.

He shook in my arms, relaxing his full weight upon me. He was heavy. I didn't care. I didn't want to let go, but he rolled to the side and I had no strength to reach out for him. No need to – he pulled me close and I laid my head on his heaving chest. I fought to organize my whirling thoughts and felt his lips press to my hair.

"I love you."

"I love you, more," I responded without thinking, and I knew it was the truth.

"Impossible," he said, and squeezed me tighter. I laughed once – the most I could manage – and placed a lazy kiss on his cool skin.

"I love my new car, too," I spoke at last. I meant it.

"Would you like to take a test drive?" Excitement already graced his voice. I thought about starting up the engine. A blue streak on the highway. Edward's excitement permeated me. I smiled wide and lifted my head to see his grin. He raised his eyebrows.

"Absolutely."

A knock at the door made me jump.

"Are you two done in there? Alice is worried that something went wrong," Emmett bellowed. I hid my face in the crook of Edward's arm.

"Oh god…" I groaned.

"That you, Bella?"

"Go away, Emmett," Edward sighed. He rolled his eyes after a moment. Emmett must have some pretty graphic images running through his mind.

"Glad you're alive, then," he finished and left laughing.

"You can come out from hiding now, love." Edward lifted the edge of my hair to see my flushed face. "Aw…it's okay. Emmett is just a big jerk sometimes. You don't have to be embarrassed." I peeked out and he pulled the covers up to my shoulder.

"I'm never going to be able to look at him in the eyes again. Or _any_ of them, for that matter."

"Sure you will. It's not like they haven't done it themselves." He had a point. They were all married couples. They knew what married couples got up to in their spare time. Edward and I were only a few weeks from _our_ wedding. I groaned again and put my hands on my face. "Listen, if it makes you feel any better. Alice has been making fun of me for the last two weeks because of this."

"You've been planning this for two weeks?"

"Well…no. But I had planned on it happening. I just didn't know when. Neither did she." That made me feel a little better.

"Oh…did she see what _I_ had planned?"

He chuckled.

"Aw, great." He laughed louder.

"Don't worry, love. At least, now you know, you have someone to talk to about all this…_sex_…stuff." He looked away, embarrassed by his own words. I smiled and leaned up to kiss his cheek.

"Do you not talk about it to Emmett or Jasper? What about Carlisle? I'm sure he has a lot of good things to say."

He grimaced. "That's the problem. They all have done this before – a lot. Emmett just laughs and jokes, and Carlisle is nice about it, but I know he doesn't like the idea of us doing anything this risky before you…_turn_. Jasper is better. He's civilized about it, for the most part.

"Anyway, I feel that making love is a very personal act. Not something to be shared or discussed – in detail – with my brothers and sisters. I'd much rather only speak to you about it, since you're the one I'll be making love to, forever."

My heart raced again. Forever. What a perfect and wonderful idea. I could certainly get used to loving Edward with my body. Forever was just a plus.

"Do you think it's safe to go downstairs?" He laughed at my question and squeezed me again.

"Yes. I want you to try out the car, too. But let me give you some pointers before we just take off and you leave the transmission behind."

"The transmission?" Car-talk. Not my forte. He rolled his eyes and sat up with a grunt, pulling me into his lap.

"You might want to get dressed before we go down." I looked down at my naked body and chuckled. Edward grinned lopsided at the way my breasts bounced with my laughter. Another knock at the door.

"Alice wants to know if she can go with you on the test-drive," Emmett recited in an irritated voice. I got up some courage and crawled out of Edward's grasp, wrapping the blanket around myself. I walked to the door and opened it fully. Emmett's eyes went wide and he looked down at me and back at Edward, who sat on the bed with a pillow in his lap – a satisfied grin on his face.

"We'll be down shortly," I informed him. Edward came up behind me. He held the pillow over his modesty. I felt those familiar cold arms wrap around my shoulders and he kissed my temple. Emmett's mouth was agape and he snapped it shut, his teeth clicking together. He smiled and gave his brother a wink before reaching past me for the handle and shutting the door.


	7. Can't Get Enough

** A/N: Here's something sexy to slake your thirsts while I think of more substantial plot lines, lol:)**

Chapter 7

"You…my love. Are the most wonderful woman that I have ever met," Edward sighed and dropped his pillow to meet me for a smoldering kiss. I smiled beneath his lips and nibbled my way down his chin, letting my blanket fall around us in a pool of golden silk.

"And you are the most wonderful _vampire_ I've ever met," I finished with a kiss. He laughed once and his lips were at my neck in a flash.

"Don't tempt me, dearest. You smell sweeter than you know," he murmured against my skin. I stretched my throat and displayed it for him – teasing his will power in a dangerous way. He smiled and licked the hollow beneath my ear. His cool breath washed over me and I shivered as he pulled me tight to his chest.

"Oh, please, Mr. Dracula! Don't suck my blood!"

Edward hissed dramatically, throwing back his head and snarling, then came down as if he were about to snap me in two before slowing at the last second and kissing me as soft as a butterfly. "Not funny, Bella."

"It's a little funny," I smiled and nudged him. He nudged back and pulled my hips tight to his, our bare skin colliding.

My breathing stopped altogether, as did my heart. I felt him chuckle and he lifted me in his capable arms.

When I caught the breath that had escaped me, another sensation stole it away. I gasped when his body laid atop mine. We were in bed again, and his muscular, marble build was pressed against me in a delectable manner. I parted my legs and his nestled between them. Like two interlocking forms, made specifically for each other.

"We should go downstairs before Alice comes," he hummed against the collarbone he was assaulting with his skilled mouth. I threaded my hands in his bronze hair – not minding his suggestion. At that moment, I didn't care who walked in. Alice, Emmett, even Charlie. All I wanted was to be ravished by my lover once more.

"Bella…" his voice was low and husky; though I'm sure he meant it to be taken seriously.

"Mmm, I don't wanna'…."

"But we gotta'," he mocked.

"You can't make me."

His topaz eyes made contact with mine and I melted like ice on a skillet. "I beg to differ."

Heaven. That's where I was.

"Can I atleast take a shower?" I reasoned. Anything to keep from having to confront his awaiting family. He nodded and rolled off of me with an exasperated sigh.

"Be quick about it, love. Alice isn't going to wait much longer." I skipped to the bathroom, tripping on my feet at the last second and Edward chuckled behind me. "And don't fall!" I heard him wail.

No sooner did I turn on the hot water and close the door, it was open again, and a pair of strong arms were wrapped around my waist.

"Well hello to you too," I teased.

"Mmm, hello."

"If you needed to take a shower too, then you could have asked."

"I thought you said I never need to ask," he reminded me.

I laughed at his brazen attempt to get into my pants again. Silly horny vampire. Not that I had pants on at that particular moment anyway – about to jump in the shower and all. I gladly accepted his come-on and lifted my eyes to meet his in the mirror.

He grinned and framed his fingers beneath my breasts - lifting them up and letting them go to watch them bounce in the reflection – which made me giggle. I looped my arms backward, behind his neck. This gave him a perfect view of my chest, stretched out and perky beyond nature. He plucked at my nipples, eyes centered on how they hardened and flushed. He kept them open, watching me, while he kissed and sucked a path from my neck to my shoulder.

His hands rubbed over my stomach and round to my spine, massaging me lightly. I shivered at the low temperature and his breath caught. I watched him disappear behind me, to kneel and kiss my lower back. Steam from the shower began to fill the oversized bathroom, while his frozen lips fluttered across my heated skin.

He gripped my hips and turned me slowly, kissing each inch of my abdomen that appeared before him until we were facing each other. My heart was pounding and I felt dizzy from his touch. My hands found their way to my breasts, kneading them. Edward's hands were roaming over my legs. He dusted his fingertips on the inside of my upper thighs and gently pushed them apart. He lifted one of my legs – bending it at the knee – and draped it over his shoulder. I swallowed hard and tried to keep breathing while he placed butterfly kisses all the way to my hip.

I was more than ready for him. Ready for him to touch me where he currently refused to go. He knew I was aching for him – throbbing and inwardly screaming at him to fulfill my need. I didn't doubt he could hear the way my blood rushed wildly through my veins and centered in the place that only _he_ could satisfy. Torment continued when he switched tactics, letting the one leg that was resting on him down so I was standing flat footed. He lifted my other leg then, and placed it just the same. Kissing and licking the fine sheen that covered my skin. He hummed and inhaled deeply, wrapping his long fingers around my knee and behind my free leg.

"Edward…" I moaned in my most pleading, husky voice. He hummed again, letting out a growl toward the end. His amber eyes were dark with lust when he looked up at me. He placed a final kiss a few inches below my bellybutton before closing his eyes and licking me, running his cool tongue over my sensitive bud. I gasped and he made another quick thrust of his tongue, pushing it through the juices that waited for him and drawing it painfully slowly back to the top.

My legs shook and I nearly lost balance before his hands cupped my cheeks, holding me in place. His mouth was magic against my skin. Every nerve ending was on fire against his icy tongue. I was soaked and my breathing came in pants. Muscular hands worked the tension on my butt, keeping me close and sending my senses into a frenzy. I bucked against him and the front of his teeth glided over me causing me to moan louder.

I held onto him, pawing at the muscles of his upper back and through his hair. Whatever would keep me from falling into the abyss that my body so desperately climbed to. I heard – and felt – him mumble my name between the strokes of his tongue. My eyes flew open when he shifted me in his arm and held me with one hand while the other shoved deep into my realms. His fingers curled and searched for the hidden place that guaranteed a reaction from me.

I ground against him and he shifted again, placing my free leg between his. The hard-on he sported rubbed against me while he continued his ministrations. I whimpered when he removed his fingers, but they were soon replaced by that skilled tongue I adored. He plunged into me and I faintly registered his hand moving down to hold his erection against the side of my leg. He pumped himself with me while I struggled to remain in control. I wanted to see him, but I couldn't force my lust-laden eyes open.

He growled and stood up suddenly. I was rushed into the shower, hot water falling over my already sweltering skin. Our mouths crashed together and I shoved my tongue past his lips. We battled for dominance and he pushed his erection into my stomach, grinding with me against the tiled wall. I hitched my leg up and he took the cue.

His length surged into my heat and we groaned at the final contact. His eyes shut tight and I buried my face in his neck, gasping for air and fighting the tension in my muscles. Every ounce of me shook with pleasure and he panted my name with each thrust. His arms were tight around me – we moved as one for what seemed like eternity and yet only a fraction of it. Bound together in love and longing.

"Bella, I'm—fuck," he cursed through clenched teeth and his urgent tone washed over me sending me over the edge. My back tensed and I clamped down on him, wrenching his climax as I rode the waves of ecstasy. He thrust as hard as he ever dared and came with a long, loud grunt. My eyes rolled back as stars danced before them. The world seemed upside down and inside out with Edward filling me so completely.

I clung to him in rapture and the running water cleansed our spent bodies of sweat and sex. We slid to the cold floor and Edward put his back to the wall while I stayed seated on him, still full to the hilt. I mustered my last ounce of strength to gyrate my hips on him once more, drawing out a husky moan from deep in my lover's chest. He chuckled and held me tight, though I didn't ever want to move from that place. I snuggled against his neck and gave it a loving kiss. He cupped my cheeks and met my mouth in a passionate lock.

I was floating again – being carried to the bed to relax in our fluffy sheets and pillows.

Edward slipped in and spooned up behind me, still dripping wet from the shower and neither of us caring about it. our hands linked in front of me and he kissed my hair. "I love you."

"I love you, too," I muttered through the haze. "Tell Alice I'll take her driving later," I whispered.

He paused and chuckled. "Don't worry, she heard you."

I blushed 15 shades of red.

**Thanks for all the reviews! I promise to update soon!**


	8. First Gear

**A/N: Okay, I finally got this blasted writer's block out of the way. -whew-**

**Chapter 8: First Gear**

"Come on Rose!" Emmett boomed and swung his beautiful wife over his shoulder. She squealed and pounded her fists on his backside and he laughed louder. Edward squeezed my waist as we walked out onto the lawn. I covered my ears quickly – Rosalie screamed at Emmett when he slapped her butt and tossed her in the air. She landed gracefully in his giant arms and he planted a sweet kiss on her mouth.

She smacked him on the chest and gave in just as quick. I swooned at the romantic moment they shared. Rosalie looked over at the rest of our group that had gathered on the porch and giggled. Emmett, that lucky bastard….

"He's a sweetheart," I said and she giggled again, kissing her giant on the nose. He grinned like a fool in love and set her on her feet. Alice scoffed and rolled her eyes. She pranced up next to us on Edward's side and whispered something inaudible in his ear. He laughed loud and Emmett shot us a dirty look.

"At least I don't have to read her mind to make her scream," he retorted. I looked up at Edward as he scowled at his brother. I blushed and hid my face in his arm. He held a hand over my ear and snarled, throwing back a comment that I wasn't meant to hear. Alice paused then patted me on the shoulder and skipped ahead of us to the car.

"Don't worry, Bella. Edward has something in store for later," she smiled. It was completely innocent, as if she hadn't just had a vision of Edward's late-night plans. I blushed further and let out a shaky laugh. Edward stiffened by my side.

"Can we just get in the car?" he asked. I perked up and dangled the keys in front of him. He eyed them and turned his attention to me. I melted under his gaze. "Don't you want to drive?"

I made a face and bit my lip. "I dunno…I'm not sure if that's a good idea."

"I'll be right next to you. You'd be out of the way and in the passenger's seat before you realized it, if something went wrong. I won't let you wreck." I grimaced again, but felt slightly less concerned. He pushed my hand away and I tucked the keys in my fingers.

"Come oooonnn! Let's go!" Emmett whined. He was fidgeting like a child about to enter the candy-store as we approached my shiny new vehicle. It mocked me, glinting in the light of the meadow. The headlamps looked like upturned eyes, waiting for me to make a sudden move. Then it would pounce and eat me alive. I sighed and Edward opened the driver's side door for me.

I slid into the bucket-seat and it wrapped around my body in a comforting, but somehow disconcerting way. The rest of my crew was already seated and I heard three distinct clicks when I pushed the keys into the slot. I looked back at Alice, Emmett, and Rosalie: who were all buckled and sitting with their hands on their laps like proper children. I laughed and Edward shook his head.

"You guys can't even get hurt," I grumbled and they all laughed.

"Yeah, but with _you_ driving. Who knows?" Emmett said. I heard Edward chuckle and I turned over the engine. It rumbled to life and Edward pointed out the gearshift. I shifted to drive and the engine purred as we rolled forward with a lurch. I slammed on the brakes, sending everyone's head bobbing with the force.

"Geez, Bella! We didn't even move," Emmett shouted. I cringed and Rosalie smacked his leg.

Edward smiled at me and loosed the white-knuckle grip I had on the steering wheel. "Don't worry, love. It just takes some getting used to."

I looked at him and relaxed. "Right…."

"Press down evenly on the pedal and let it glide into gear." I did as instructed and we moved forward again. Smooth as silk. I turned the wheel with care and headed for the road leading out of the clearing.

"You'll be fine," Alice said. I trusted her judgment and we were off the dirt road onto the pavement in no time. Edward leaned back in his seat and placed his hand on my thigh, rubbing small circles with his thumb. I pushed the pedal a bit further and the engine revved, fueling us faster down the road. My heart was flying.

I followed Emmett's directions to an old airstrip outside of Forks. The gate was hanging wide open as we pulled in.

"Let's see what this thing can do," Edward grinned. I chewed on my lip, nervousness taking over.

"I don't know, Edward. Maybe you should drive." Rosalie laughed this time and Emmett joined in.

"You'll be fine," he assured me. "I'll be right here the whole time." I pressed on the pedal, forgetting that it wasn't as sticky as my old truck. We lurched forward and Alice clapped with giddiness.

Then we were off.

I swung around curves and did figure eights – to the best of my abilities – while everyone whooped and hollered at the speed. It was fabulous. I had never been able to go over sixty miles-per-hour in the truck, and now my liberation had finally come. Adrenaline pumped through my veins and Edward's hand tightened on my leg. I knew he loved this more than I did, but I sure was having fun.

------

I let out a satisfied sigh as we made our way back to the house. I pulled into the meadow and parked my shiny Lexus next to his Silver Volvo. Finally – I was beginning to fit in with the impressive Cullen family.

Esme was waiting at the door when we arrived. Alice and Rosalie skipped past her and chattered loudly up the stairs about my driving while Edward and Emmett walked with me. I sensed something was up when they cowered at their mother's glaring eye. She pointed at each of them with a slender, well manicured finger.

"Inside. Now." I looked up at Edward whose lips were pulled into a tight line. He cut a glace at Emmett and squeezed my hand.

"Why don't you go to the living room, love? I'll be there in a minute." He kissed my forehead and pushed me gently toward the living room.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing, Bella. Just go watch TV."

"I don't want to watch TV," I argued. What was he hiding from me? I crossed my arms over my chest and planted my feet. "What is going on, Edward Cullen?" Esme called from the dining room and I looked behind him. Emmett was hunched over in one of the chairs like a child scorn. Were they actually in trouble? I chuckled inwardly at the thought of sweet, forgiving, Esme grounding her sons for being naughty. Edward took hold of my arms and rubbed his thumbs on them.

"Please, Bella. I'll be right back," he urged.

"EDWARD MASEN CULLEN!" Esme shouted causing me to jump and him to cringe. I uncrossed my arms and stomped off to the living room. I flopped on the couch and Edward went trudging to his demise.

The TV snapped on and I turned the volume down to a low hum. Shock crossed my face when I tried to put my feet up on the coffee table. They fell right to the carpet. Why would they take out the coffee table?

I listened to the private conversation in the next room and heard Emmett try to speak up, immediately being shot down by Esme. I curled my legs up on the couch and grabbed a pillow to cuddle with.

"And there will _not_ be a next time. If I _ever_ come home to that again…" Esme's voice trailed off. She growled and took a deep breath. "Edward. You should know better than to attack like that. You could have really torn things up."

My eyes went wide. I swallowed and a flash of heat swept over my face. Were they talking about what I think? Oh God…. I tuned in again and Edward spoke up.

"I'm sorry, Esme. But I couldn't take it anymore. It was all I could do to hold off as long as I did. I'm sorry you're upset, but I already told Carlisle I would take responsibility for my actions." I slapped my hand over my mouth to hold in the scream that wanted to escape.

"I didn't think he'd be so…forward," Emmett added. "I mean. He just opened the door and I was knocked back! He never does anything to Alice when _she_ mentions it," he mumbled.

Esme huffed. "Well, this doesn't concern Alice. She isn't the one that has to put up with all of your nonsense. Really, Emmett. If you would leave Edward _alone_, he wouldn't have to use such a physical exhibition to keep you away."

Good Lord…Did everybody know about my sex-life? I groaned and turned the volume up on the TV again. I couldn't listen to another word.

"Now I don't want to see anything else happen in this house, Edward!" she called to him as they all parted ways. Esme floated upstairs and Emmett followed far behind.

"Sorry…" Edward sighed and sat down next to me. I stiffened as he reached over. I was not about to snuggle up with him after that conversation. He frowned when I pulled back. "What's wrong?"

"Edward…. I don't think Esme wants us to hang on each other anymore." His beautiful face contorted in confusion and I dared to look at his eyes. "She sounded pretty upset." He looked at me and I turned back to the TV.

"…What?"

"I mean…she's obviously angry about us having sex in the house." I blushed at my own words and Edward nearly choked on his laugh. Anger spread through me at his arrogance. "I'm not kidding, Edward!" I crossed my arms again and pouted.

"Bella," he chuckled. "What are you talking about?"

I turned my face away, refusing to look at him. "Bella, please tell me. I'm confused."

"No. I should have never gone up to your room. And now Emmett is in trouble for walking in on us. I can't believe she heard us. God, I feel like such an idiot," I grumbled at myself. Edward's hand closed over my shoulder and he turned me to look at him.

"What are you talking about? Esme is mad at me and Emmett because we broke the _furniture_ and the _wall_." I looked up and he was smiling wide. I started to speak but he shushed me. "Did you think we were talking about _us_?"

"Isn't that why you talked to Carlisle?"

"Yes. But I never said anything to Esme. She doesn't even know, unless he told her. She's not mad because we had—because we slept together," he whispered. "She's mad because Emmett made a rude comment about us after Alice told him what she saw and I smashed the wall and knocked him into the coffee table. She's had to replace the furniture countless times because of my brother's stupidity. It has nothing to do with you." I gave him a look and he corrected himself. "Well…nothing that you _did_."

My jaw was hanging open as he recounted exactly what happened. He showed me the patch on the wall next to the stairwell and explained that the new table would be arriving that weekend. Relief slowly took Anger's place. I blushed madly when Emmett came bounding downstairs. He smacked Edward on the shoulder and they growled at each other.

"Emmett…" I called as he stalked to the living room. "I'm sorry you guys got in trouble over me." He stopped in his tracks and turned to me with a huge smile.

"It's okay little sister. It was worth it to know that Edward here isn't a virgin anymore." Another hiss sounded beside me. "Better watch out though. Once you have sex, you'll never want anything else. And Edward has waited for a hundred years!" Emmett went back to the living room, laughing hysterically when Edward sneered. He grumbled something under his breath and Emmett snapped his mouth shut.

I smirked and wrapped my arms around Edward's neck when he scooped me up in a protective embrace. "Shall we?" he smiled and kissed my nose - all irritation was smoothed away when he looked down at me.

"I guess…. As long as we keep our hands to ourselves." He wrinkled his nose and carried me upstairs. I sat down on our bed and caressed the silk sheets. They rippled under my fingers and Edward sat down next to me. I leaned into him and he looped his arm around my back.

"I'm sorry about Esme," he spoke.

"It's okay. I'm sorry, too. I shouldn't have eavesdropped. It was a bad idea." He chuckled and pulled me over so I could sit on his lap. I wrapped my legs around him and kissed between his eyebrows. He closed his eyes and purred. I felt his hard lips brush over my chin and he kissed a line down my jaw.

"Love you," he whispered against my ear. I shivered and he hugged me tighter.

"Love you, too." I took in the sweet smell of his bronze hair and scratched my nails on his scalp. He moaned softly and kissed my ear.

"You said Charlie is gone for three days, right?"

"Mm-hmm," I murmured and kissed his temple. I kissed down the side of his face and moved to his lips. His fingers constricted on my hips and I swept my mouth over his. He sighed and kissed me fully before pulling back to speak.

"So the house is empty?" I grinned, having caught on to his plan.

I nodded. "Yep." His smile grew and his eyes darkened. "Shall we?" I mimicked. Edward lifted me off his lap and we rolled over in bed. He lay on top of me and kissed the base of my throat.

"…Absolutely."


	9. Second Gear

**A/N: Weeeee!! I'm sorry it's taking so long to update. I've been working on other stories and looking for a job (which I got, btw!). Things have just been SUPER busythis week.Anyway here is a teaser of upcoming events.**

**Chapter 9: The Color Purple**

I slipped into the driver's side of my Volvo and leaned over to peck a kiss on Bella's cheek. She giggled and lit up. Never failing – my body reacted to her musical laughter – I shifted in my seat and tried to hide the way my pants decided to tent. I sighed inwardly and drove one-handed down the road. My other hand rested in my lap, concealing my dignity. Damn hormones. Weren't they supposed to disappear when Carlisle changed me?

Either way, I was thankful I still had some sort of human desires. Without them, I would surely be trapped in an eternity of Hell on Earth. I glanced over at Bella. She was staring out the window as the world whizzed by. I slowed a bit on a bend in the road. It wasn't slow enough, and her hand flew to my leg, squeezing tightly on my thigh. My hormones kicked up a notch and I accelerated subconsciously. The tires squealed on the pavement, black skids left in their place.

"Edward! Slow down!" Bella shouted. I took my foot off the gas and coasted to a reasonable speed.

"Sorry…" I mumbled quickly. Lord, what that woman does to me. She puffed and loosed her grip on me, though it was still firm. Heat seeped through the fabric of my pants and warmed my cold skin. She really had no idea how good it felt when she touched me. I wished she could experience it. Feel the warmth and softness of her hands. It was how I imagined people felt on the commercials, sipping hot cocoa on a wintry day. It spread through my body and heated me from the inside. I got the fuzziest, cozy, squishy, romantic urges to snuggle up and smother her with tiny kisses when she held my hand.

More so when she sat on my lap – especially if I didn't have to pull her over and she did it of her own accord. The way her scent filled my nose and wrapped around me was indescribable. I could hold her forever, and one day I would be able to. I cringed at the thought of her transformation. I knew it was for the best and it was what she truly wanted, but that didn't mean I wanted to see her suffer.

I pushed the agonizing memories out of my mind and refocused on her hand on my leg. Her thumb was drawing circles, sending tingles up my thigh and straight to my crotch. A sly grin slid across my face and I blinked slow, remembering the last few days. It wasn't long ago that I was being straddled on her bed, in the kitchen, in the living room. Even in my _own_ bedroom! …_Our_ bedroom. I smiled wider.

"What are you thinking?" A silky voice asked. I nearly jumped when I noticed the way I simpered to myself. It was her turn to ask. To be frustrated by her lack of knowledge as to what was going on in my brain. I decided to play it up.

"Nothing," I said nonchalant. She squeezed again and I kept my focus on breathing evenly, so as not to give myself away.

"You have an awfully big grin for 'Nothing'," she chuckled. I laughed too and looked over. Her eyes danced with curiosity and I melted into a little puddle in my seat.

"I was thinking about you," I admitted. Augh! I cave in way too easy. How dare she dazzle me like that.

"And exactly what were you thinking, about me?" I was thankful for my lack of blushing ability. My stomach muscles clenched and she brought her hand up to caress my chest. She walked her fingers up to my collarbone and rolled the top button of my shirt in her fingers. I could smell the blood coursing through her wrist. Her heart was thumping loud in my ears and I felt the heat rise from her skin.

"About everything," I answered. The stretch of road leading to a stop sign at the end was closing fast. I pushed the brakes and the trees outside slowed. We lulled to a stop at an intersection. The car rocked back and I paused to stare at my angel's face. Her bottom lip was sucked between her straight white teeth and her eyes were trained on my shirt. I stole my gaze downward to take in the slight cleavage that peeked above the scoop of her shirt. It was miniscule compared to the vast majority of girls in town or at school, but it took my breath away.

A slight tremor shot through my chest when Bella's hand smoothed over it. Her palm rubbed against my nipple and it tightened against the contact. I took in a slow breath and we made eye-contact. Her face was calculating. I furrowed my eyebrows and debated whether or not to push her away. Her fingers trailed down my abdomen and jumped on the dips and rises of my muscles. I wanted her. I wanted to throw her down and ravish her right in the car.

"Bella…" I started. I meant my tone to be serious, but it came out huskier than I could manage. She breathed out through her nose and came at me. Her mouth latched over mine and her hands fisted in my hair fast as lightning. I jumped back and she kept coming. I tried to resist. I really did.

She pulled back just enough to mumble, "Edward…I need you."

My pants constricted and I whined into her mouth. I snuck my tongue out to taste her. She was sweet and utterly intoxicating. My mind went hazy and I felt her crawl out of her seat and into my lap. I groaned as she sat down on me, rubbing against the regular rail spike I was already sporting. Her hands went for the buttons on my shirt. I realized what was about to happen and stilled her.

"Bella," I repeated more stern. She whined and sat back. "I'm sorry. This isn't the best time though." She looked out the window as an old pick-up chose that precise moment to roll up to the intersection. I recognized Tyler in the cab and waved – a grin on my face. I laughed out loud at his thoughts. Boy he was angry. Poor kid.

"What?" Bella looked at me inquisitively.

I laughed again. "Tyler saw us. He wants to trade places, to put it simply." Her groan made me chuckle and she climbed over the console and into her seat again. I leaned my head on the headrest and looked at her. "I'm sorry, sweetheart. We're almost there though."

"Can you drive a little faster?"

"You just told me to slow down," I retorted. She shook her head and blushed. I swooned.

"That was before you dazzled me into submission."

"You are sorely mistaken, m'lady. For you are the one who dazzled _me_."

She scoffed and looked down at her lap. I knew she didn't believe me, but there was really no way to convince her. Maybe one day she would understand that she affected me just as much. If she could see the way I have to position myself at night while she sleeps, she'd be disgusted. I can't even hold her properly because of the raging hormones rushing through me. The way she twists and turns in my arms, rubbing her legs along mine and nuzzling my chest. I practically have to cross my legs to keep from attacking her in lust.

I shook off the perverted daydream my mind began to drift into and we pulled forward again. Our destination sat in the distance. We began to fidget, matching each other's sighs and impatient groans as I parked the car. I was inside in a flash, placing my lovely bride-to-be on her bed. I moved over to pull the curtains closed and went back to her side. I removed my shirt seeing Bella had done the same.

She was sprawled across the bed, leaning on a mound of pillows and stuffed animals. I started at the bottom – pulling on her shoelaces – and slipped the sneakers off her feet. I tossed them to the floor and they bounced over next to the dresser, and then kicked off my own shoes. I tugged next on her brightly colored socks. They were blue with little green and pink hearts all over. She wriggled her toes as they were freed. I took her right foot in my hands and massaged the arch, rubbing gently with my thumbs.

She giggled when I kissed her heel and moaned when I took her toe into my mouth. I sucked on it briefly before moving to her ankle. I crawled up to kiss her soft, warm lips while my hands worked on the button and fly of her pants. I licked and sucked on the skin below her bellybutton as I rolled the jeans down her slender legs. They joined our shirts and shoes on the floor.

I went back to her leg and kissed up her calf, kneading it as I went and relaxing any tension I found. Her eyes fell shut and she sank into the pillows. I kissed her bent knee and all over her thigh, until I was as high as I could stand. Her breathing picked up the closer I got to the treasure awaiting me. But I would take my time. I had eternity to give her whatever she wanted, _however_ she wanted it. Tonight would be my turn to do as _I_ pleased. And I was pleased to drive her to the point of insanity before giving her the release she craved.

She moaned and bit her lip, waiting for my next move. I watched her chest rise and fall when I moved to the other foot – giving it the same attention. I traveled up her leg and stopped at the top. She whined and looked down at me. I smiled and pulled away from her completely.

"Where are you going?" she pleaded.

"To the car." I disappeared from her sight and returned just as swift with a little purple bag in hand.

She raised an eyebrow. "What's that?" I couldn't stop my grin and I pulled out a large orange and white bottle from the paper bag. I rolled it in my hand and read the label.

"KY Warming Liquid…." I turned the bottle over. "Gently warms to body temperature. Smooth and long lasting to help enhance intimacy." I looked up at Bella who was practically heaving in breaths. Her heart clamored like a million bats were fighting their way through the dark mouth of a cave. "Emmett suggested it."

"Huh, it's really big," she sighed.

"That's what she said." Bella doubled over laughing and I threw her a tentative glance. "What's so funny?"

Her laughter broke into giggles and gasps. I stayed my eyes and she looked up at me. Her lips quivered and she busted into another round of laughter.

"I'm serious. The girl at the counter said it was a big bottle. Asked me if I had plans for the weekend. Obviously she was thinking about offering herself to me," I grinned.

Bella's chortling came to an abrupt halt. "What did you say?"

"I said I already have plans." Idropped my grinand looked at her seductively. "And she's invited." My head dropped back and I laughed at Bella's shocked expression. Her jaw was hanging open far enough to stick her fist in. "Kidding, love," I chuckled.

"Funny," she spat. I cooed at her and blew a kiss. She brightened up and nodded to the bottle. I flipped the cap up and squirted a generous amount into my hand. It was slick and runny. I walked over and set the bottle and bag on the nightstand and rubbed my hands together.

"Hmm…it doesn't seem to be working."

"Touch me." My eyes jerked to Bella. I chuckled and climbed on the bed.

"Turn around." She did as instructed and sat with her legs drawn up in the middle of the bed. I came up behind her and she leaned against my chest. I rubbed my hands over her shoulders. They glistened in the pale light of the evening that seeped in behind the curtains. It was nearly dark outside but the moon would be full and shine bright.

Her skin was warm as I glided over it. A prickly feeling stung at my fingers and heat began to take its place. She took in a deep breath and let it out with a moan.

"Aaahhhh….you're hands are warm," she sighed. My eyes went wide and I lifted one hand to touch the side of my neck. Sure enough, it was close to Bella's temperature, almost hot. She turned around to face me, sitting on her knees. I stared at her without thinking and she leaned in to kiss me. My eyes rolled back and she pushed my arms to my sides, allowing her access to my shoulders. She grabbed them and ran her nails down my arms. I sighed and placed my hands on her hips.

"Mmm…" she mumbled. "That's amazing…." I smiled and deepened our kiss. I leaned over her and she laid back on the pillows, still working the muscles in my shoulders. Blessed with unnerving grace, I slipped out of my pants and let them fall to the floor in a heap of black. My frozen flesh pressed against hers as we stretched out on the bed. She shivered and traced the cuts of my sculpted back. My imagination went wild when she snuck down to pluck at the elastic on my boxer-briefs, tucking her fingers underneath and scratching them over the top of my buttocks.

She smiled against my lips and a low rumble started in my chest. I swept my tongue over her mouth and kissed down her chin. My nose traced tiny circular patterns over her jaw and to her ear, where I placed another soft kiss. She was trying to gain the upper hand by taunting me with—well—her hands. I wasn't going to have it, though.

I reached up to the purple bag that sat idly on the nightstand and pulled out my other purchase. Cool steel swung on my fingers as I quickly looped it around her wrists and fastened them to the rails on either side of the headboard with a click. I kissed her throat as she gasped and sat back to look at my handcuffed beauty.

She wasn't going anywhere.

**A/N: Let me know if you'd like to read the rest of this from Edward's POV or go back to Bella's as the other chapters have I'm torn on who I want to tell the sexy story this time!**


	10. Over Drive

**A/N: Okay, so at the request of MANY people: I am doing two seperate chapters. One (this one) from Bella's view, and the next from Edward's. I don't have anything going on this week (thank goodness!) so I'll be updating much faster. Thanks for being so patient!**

**Chapter 10: Over Drive**

"Edward, what are you—"

"I'm trying something new," he interrupted. My eyes rivaled those of a deer in headlights, as the saying goes. He brushed his knuckles across my heated cheek and smiled sweetly at the increase of my heart-rate. 

"Where did you get handcuffs," I inquired, looking back at my captured hands. The shining metal glinted in the light of the room and pulled on my skin, causing little wrinkles to form at the bends of my wrists. 

"You live with a cop, right?" If it was possible, my eyes grew even larger. I chuckled when Edward leaned down to kiss my forehead. I shook him off half-heartedly and he sighed. "I bought them from Newton's." 

The thought of Edward walking into Newton's store and strolling around with a pair of handcuffs in hand brought a dizzy rush of blood from my head to the space between my legs. 

"When did Edward Cullen become kinky?"

He grinned, "When his virtue was stolen in the back of a car." I tried to hold in my laughter at his expression. His lips curled up in a crooked smile and he wriggled his eyebrows like an idiot. I rolled my eyes and blushed. He came back to kiss my other cheek and I twisted so that his lips fell on my neck. He complied and sucked on the skin until I couldn't stand for him to continue. 

His hands were working over my body, caressing it here, pinching and pawing it there. He lifted my lower back off the bed and I arched it so he could reach under and unclasp my bra. I was thankful he didn't just rip the thing off. I quite liked the brightly striped garment. It wasn't until he realized that my arms were strung up on the bed that he snapped through the two straps with lightning speed. Damn.

He left the cups on my breasts, teasing my nipple through the fabric as the straps hung loosely at my sides – tickling my ribs and sending goose-bumps along my body. The sky outside was getting darker by the minute. My bedroom was cast in a romantic blue light, adding to the slate hue of my lover's cold skin. 

_I want to touch him. _

My fingers itched to feel the facets in his skin and rub over his back while he plunged into me. 

I subconsciously reached down and was taken aback when my wrists caught in the cuffs. It pulled and held tight as I tried to maneuver my hands through the small loops. I pleaded with him and he only chuckled a response, bending down to kiss my collarbone. I jumped when his icy mouth finally nudged the cup of my bra away and he took my left nipple between his teeth. I gasped, feeling the reverberations of his tongue on my skin traveling up my chest to my arms, and down my legs, making my toes curl. 

His cool breath spilled across my chest and I shivered lightly. Edward's hands held my hips and kept me pinned to the bed. I tried to lift up and brush my arousal against him, but he wouldn't allow it. He wouldn't allow anything! 

I groaned and wreathed beneath him. He placed a kiss on the valley between my breasts and slowly trailed down until he reached my bellybutton. He circled it with his nose, then licked it fully, and pulled back to blow, just as he always did. My mind flashed back to our first night together – His slim fingers delving into my heat and stroking against that moist part of me. 

Breathing came faster and I felt his thumbs dip under the bottom hem of my panties. He pushed his hands up beneath my cheeks and cupped them, splaying his fingers outward. 

"Do you like my ass?" I raised my eyebrow at him.

"Indeed…" he sighed, and kissed my hipbone, making me jump. He sucked on it until there was a lovely purple bruise in its place. He trailed across the other way, placing kisses at the top of my underwear until he reached the other hipbone. He licked just to the inside of it, pressing his stony lips to my skin and rubbing his chin and jaw on me. His hands were squeezing my butt and lifting my hips closer to his mouth. I lifted my leg up on his shoulder and tried to pull him closer but he wouldn't budge.

"Come here, baby."

"Uh-uh…."

"Please…" I whined. 

He looked up beneath his lashes and I caught his topaz gaze. "No." 

My heart leapt into my throat and I choked on my breath when his hands came up to my thighs and shoved them apart roughly. He bent my legs and set my feet flat, placing a kiss on the top of each knee. He swept his lips down the inside of one leg, while teasing my lower abdomen with his hand. He flicked his fingers over the outside of my panties, just grazing the fabric so that I could feel the ghost of his touch. 

I pushed my hips toward him. Release could not come swift enough at that moment. Fire ran through my limbs and shook my muscles with tremors of passion. I couldn't control the need that I felt. The need to have him fill me, and take me with him to the peak. I was panting as he kissed down my thighs, neglecting the center. 

"Edwaaarrrd," I drawled. 

"What, love?" His tone was innocent and completely annoying. I growled and gave him a glare. "Is there something you want?" he teased.

"You know what I want."

"No, actually. I don't." He lifted a long finger to tap on the side of his head, and smiled. I sighed in a huff and tried to close my knees, but he was blocking them. "You have to tell me." He retreated to my stomach then, kissing and stroking along my ribs. I wrapped my legs around his back and squeezed. 

"Please, don't make me beg."

He paused, still looking down. "Why not?" 

I held my breath and bit my bottom lip. I dropped my head back on the mound of pillows and they nested around my ears, muffling the faint sounds of Edward's lips as he continued on his clear quest to drive me out of my mind. I moaned when his body disappeared from the bed. The pillows made it difficult to lift up and look for him. 

Suddenly my sight was compromised and darkness took over. I held back my will to thrash about when the distinct texture of silk registered in my brain.

"Haven't I worn enough blindfolds for a while, Edward?" He laughed and kissed my nose. I offered my mouth up but he didn't answer my pursed lips. Instead I pouted them and scoffed. 

"Well, actually, I got the idea for all of this when I saw you with it on the first time. I walked in and Alice had you tied up," he whispered in the darkness. "I nearly lost my mind when I saw you. Then you were handling the Lexus so well in the airstrip. I'm glad everyone was with us, or I would have raped you through the floorboards and into the ground." 

I grinned as his sweet breath washed over my face. "Really?"

His mouth hovered over mine, just brushing against my lips when he spoke again. "Absolutely." 

I lunged forward, needing to feel him against my mouth, but he was gone again. I groaned loudly and fell to the mattress in exasperation. 

"Edward, you are a _tease_."

"You _like_ it." I blushed furiously and felt his hands grip the sides of my panties, sliding them down my legs in one motion. Cold air slapped my naked frame and I shook all over when a sudden frozen figure positioned itself against me. His now exposed erection pressed into my leg and I moved my hips to let it fall against my heat. He groaned and leaned down to kiss me.

At last my mouth connected with his and I tried to taste him. He pulled back and I licked at the empty air. I felt the low rumble of a chuckle in his chest which was mashed against mine. "You are entirely too impatient," he scolded. I growled and he pinned my legs down with his own when I tried to wrap them around his waist. 

"Edward Cullen!" 

"Yes?" 

I paused. "Stop teasing!"

"Then tell me what you _want_."

"I _want_ you. To _fuck_ me." 

His breathing stopped and I felt his erection thicken as it pressed more forcefully into me. "How?"

"Hard." My answer was quick and harsh as I rasped it out in frustration. Anger and arousal flashed through me and I fought to keep myself from yanking at the cuffs on my wrists. Edward swallowed and his hips bucked subconsciously when I licked my lips. "Please," I whimpered. His body lifted halfway up, our hips still touching. 

I drew my knees in quickly and felt the cold stone of his penis swirl through the wetness between my legs. 

"Oh god yes..." 

He spread it around, saturated the tip and ran the bottom of his length through it, until he was ready to enter me. Our groans of pleasure filled the room when he pushed the tip past my entrance. 

"Tell me what you want," he whispered.

"Go deeper," My voice was hushed and pleading. He followed my request and pushed in a few inches. "Deeper, baby," I groaned. He pushed in as far as he could go and let out his breath in a whoosh. I was seated to the hilt and he made one long, slow, and unbelievably deep thrust. I felt each inch as it slid into my depths. He filled me completely and I tightened my inner muscles to draw out a velvety moan from him. 

He stopped after two thrusts and I whined loud. "Don't stop!" 

"Tell me."

"Please, please don't stop." He thrust again, harder this time. I felt him touch the back and it set me to arching off the bed. He held my hips and pulled himself up so I could rest my butt on his lap. His shallow thrusts pumped slower and slower until the sweat pooled on my forehead and chest. I could feel it running in droplets down my neck. 

My wrists were aching and my stretched arms were sore from the strain I put on them by pulling at the chains. Edward's breathing was thick with lust and he moaned each time he pushed forward. My body was humming and wreathing at his skilled and controlled touch. It begged for release, just as I begged to see him. I wanted to see his perfect face, twisted in delight and agony at the same time. 

Darkness took away my sight, but added intensity to everything I _felt_. My sense of smell, and hearing were heightened as well, ashe traced my lines and breathed _in_…_out_. I could feel the intake of his breath and hear it filling his lungs. I never thought that the sound of air could be so erotic. 

Edward continued to thrust slowly and carefully – drawing out the length of each one. It was maddening, and arousing, and altogether infuriating. I tried to growl at him, but it came out as a breathless moan. His pace picked up the slightest bit and he angled to hit that sweet spot. I yelped in pleasure and could practically hear his grin when he slowly pulled out and pushed back quickly, hitting the same spot with more force. 

"Holy god…."

"Does that feel good?" he asked.

"Yes! YES! Harder!" He grabbed my legs and positioned them with my feet against his rocky chest. I ground my heels into him when he twisted my ankles together. My feet were tilted on either side of his neck and he began to pump me faster while he held them there.

"Shit, Bella…. I've never felt you so tight." 

"Edward," I panted. I tried to go for the blindfold but those damn handcuffs restricted me. "I want to see you." 

His hands pulled my legs apart and he came down to kiss my mouth before pulling the scarf away. I winced and he slid histhem along my arms, massaging the stretched muscles. I heard the snap of metal and my wrists were freed. 

My hands were drawn instinctively to his messy bronze hair and I reveled in the smoothness – letting them search the thick locks and tug on it roughly before wrapping my fingers around his solid neck. 

He breathed and grunted, sucking on my lip. I attacked his mouth and nibbled at him – my nails scraping the muscles on his back. His slow thrusts became sharp and hard. I bracedone hand above me on the head board and used it to push myself downward when his hips met mine. We moaned together. Loud and unheeded. Our pleasure stacking upon itself in a crazed whirl of confidence and obsession. 

My heart thudded in my chest and Edward's breathing was ragged and shaky. His fists were wrapped in the sheets and I watched his face twist and furrow – my own, following his example. He looked up suddenly and snatched the orange bottle from the nightstand. I didn't have time to think before he pushed up and drizzled the lubrication onto his member. He tossed the bottle to the floor and used his hand to spread it around his girth, then slide back into me. 

My heat mixed with his body and the warmth increased ten-fold. He slipped in and out of me. The ease of it took my breath away completely. I couldn't tell where he ended and where I began. We truly felt as one. Our bodies molded together. My sweat dampening his chest and face as he buried it against my neck and in my hair. I held onto him tight and he grunted through the pain of physical restraint, and fighting the release that threatened. My self-indulgence was too powerful though, and I gyrated my hips with his circular movements – rubbing my clit against his cold skin. I wanted to loose control and I would let myself do it, if it meant _getting_ that release.

I gasped his name and he panted mine while we climbed together. Our passion, begging on bended knee forwhat it pined after. My walls began to tighten around him in tiny spasms of ecstasy. His strong scent showered my senses along with the forceful thrusts – adding to the heat of our connection. I cried out as he reached up to pull on my hair. My head fell back and exposed my throat. I felt a growl crawl up his chest as he licked a frozen path to my jaw, latching his mouth then onto mine. 

"Cum now," he gowled. I whimpered and he kissed me harder, pressing his lips against mine as rough as he dared. "Now!" 

I squeezed my eyes shut as my body rose off the bed and collided with Edward's. We shook through our climax together. His arms shuttered and the bed rocked forward with his sheer power – knocking against the wall. We shouted into the black night that now filled the room. 

My eyes were closed though I saw light and tiny colors dance before them as I came down from my high. Edward's heavy breathing pushed me against the mattress and he collapsed his unusually heavy body on mine. It wasn't until then that I realized he had never really lain ontop of me without trying to protect me from his full weight. 

I pulled him closer though, reveling in every ounce. Even if I couldn't breathe, I would lay beneath him forever. I was dizzy and my body was spent. My arms were sore and my wrists felt like they'd been in a vice grip for days. I rolled them when I found enough strength to move, and they cracked with a loud pop.

"You okay?" Edward looked up and lifted the top half of his body onto his elbows.

"I'm fine, love," I sighed and put my arms around his neck. I pulled him down for a kiss and he answered with a flurry of them all over my face. I smiled and we sighed heavily. "I love you so much."

His eyes were sparkling in the shadows. "I love you, too," he said and put one of his icy palms on my hot cheek. 

Our breathing regulated, but my heart was still aflutter. I felt a blush grow deeper on my cheeks when Edward rolled to the side and pulled my back against him. We entwined our legs and I shivered as one of his toned thighs came up between mine. 

"Cold?"

"Mm-hmm."

He pulled on the blankets that had shifted and bunched at the end of the bed -to cover our naked forms -then snuggled his face into my hair. I turned enough to see the rise of his shoulder, haloed in the dim light. His arm snaked around me and he held my wrist in one strong hand – rubbing over what was sure to be a red mark in the morning. I laced my fingers with his and he held me close.

"Did you like my gifts?" he whispered. I didn't even have words after what had just happened, so I nodded and hoped he could see. I felt him smile against my shoulder as he pressed his mouth to it. "...Good." 

"…Amazing."

**A/N: EPOV is in the works!**


	11. mild, Medium, HOT

**A/N: THANKS FOR BEING PATIENT! Hope you love _reading_ as much as I loved _writing_ this!! WEEE!! I think I'll do some more of EPOV. He's so addicting!!**

**Chapter 11: mild, Medium, HOT**

Bella's startled revelation sparked a chuckle in my throat – when she felt the cool metal clap around her wrists – and I had to swallow to keep it from bubbling to the surface. I cut off her protests and traced the back of my hand along her face. It was flushed as the blood rose to brighten the surface. I smiled at the erratic beating of her heart. So simple and so complex. Mine forever – beating or not. 

"Where did you get handcuffs?" she asked. I wasn't surprised by the question, but I hadn't taken time to think of a better excuse than the truth of stealing them from Mike Newton's store. A few images flashed through my thoughts and I plucked out the most reasonable lie. 

"You live with a cop, right?" Perfect. She would believe that. Afraid of my eyes betraying me, I quickly covered her forehead with a charming kiss. She moved her head and I caught her temple. Her expression let me know I had been caught in my stupid lie. How could I ever try to convince this Angel of a falsity? I sighed and gave in – again…."I bought them at Newton's." 

It was a half truth at least. My dear Bella didn't need to know that I only bought one pair and stole the others. After-all, what would Mike think if he saw me walk up to the counter with two pairs of handcuffs? It was all I could do to block the yelling suspicions that he projected my way with just _one_ set. 

_What the hell are those for? Are you planning on kidnapping someone? If I find out that you murdered Bella, so help me, I will hunt you down and—_

Which is when I tuned out. My distracted brain was brought back to the present when a delightful smell hit my nose. I sniffed the air nonchalant, and my dead heart swelled. 

"When did Edward Cullen become kinky?"

I grinned at the thought. Emmett would have a field-day with that comment. "When his virtue was stolen in the back of a car," I simpered. What she didn't know, was that it all started in Port Angeles – the night we stopped in to a hole-in-the-wall Italian restaurant. I had followed her there not only because I had an undying need to protect her, but because I couldn't get her out of my head. My body yearned for her even then. Watching the way her jaw flexed as she chewed her ravioli – good lord – and when her cheeks hollowed as her lips wrapped around the end of her straw when she sucked. 

I had never thought of a woman that way before. I had seen movies, read books upon books, but never in my days did I so openly and vividly fantasize about having relations with someone I'd only known for a few weeks or less. 

I stared then at the heavenly creature that I currently knelt above. I went back to kiss her cheek and she craned her neck toward me instead. I happily kissed the side of her throat, feeling the blood rush beneath my lips as it pumped through her delicate veins. I couldn't help but take the sweet skin between my lips as I licked and sucked on it. Venom coated my teeth and tongue as I drug them over her neck. I wanted so badly to taste her. Just one small bite. Then I would drink once. Swallow the most miniscule amount before the poison took effect. 

I would suck it out again and soothe the bite wound before she could react. No! Not yet. I could stop myself. At least I hope I could. 

Her hands were yanking at the cuffs while I ran mine over her body. She was soft and warm under my touch. The leftover lubrication on my hands made everything smoldering and more sensitive. I wondered if she could feel it as well as I did. I massaged along her hips and the tops of her thighs, running my hands over her stomach and under her bra to cup her breasts as I sucked on her neck. She was wriggling about and trying to push me away, but I wanted her to feel how she affected me. Every touch, every look, every breath she took was torture to my self-discipline. Not being able to touch me the way _she_ truly desired would be a good lesson for her.

Her chest pressed against mine and I lifted her off the bed enough to undo the clasp of her bra. It went slack at her sides and I kissed her through the fabric. I heard the metal of the cuffs clink against the headboard. 

"Edward, please take these off," she whined. My plan was working flawlessly. 

I chuckled and kissed her collarbone, letting the strong scent from her throat wash over me. I kissed down the slope of her chest and nosed the edge of her bra until I was rewarded. I took her nipple into my mouth and gently sucked on it – making it more erect as it constricted into a tight pebble on my tongue. Her legs twisted around mine and she pulled up against me. I held her fast to the mattress. 

_Not yet, my love._

I kissed down her stomach and brushed my hands along the underside of her smooth thighs – slipping my fingers between her and the fabric of her panties. She fit nicely in my long hands. I squeezed her cheeks and tried to hide my grin when she made a comment on my fixation. 

"Do you like my ass?" 

_More than you know._

"Indeed…" I sighed and latched on to her hipbone that was just begging to be caressed. I marked her with my own personal brand and smiled in triumph, then moved to the next. The sweet and musky scent of her arousal filled my senses as I subconsciously lifted her hips closer. I could smell everything inside of her as well as outside. The way she was ready for me, how she wanted me so badly and yet I refrained. Allowing her time to build upon the desire that pulled at those handcuffs in defiance – just as I fought against my own strength and will to freely make love to her. It was undeniably too easy to be myself around her. And that made every ounce of lust I felt, even more dangerous. 

Her knee hooked over my shoulder, sending another wave of delectable perfume my way. "Come here, baby," she cooed. 

"Uh-uh…." I fought with myself more than her.

"Please…." Her breathless tone sent a shiver through my body and my legs shook uncontrollably. 

"No." 

Though my mind lost the battle momentarily when I shoved her legs apart, desperate to taste the juices that flowed for me. I dragged my fingers over the outside of her panties, wetting them with the saturation. She was more than ready, and my own body pleaded with me to give it what it wanted. I _needed_ her. Needed to fill her, and have her surround me. 

I subdued my hormones – much to their dismay – and focused on her legs. She whined at me and swayed her hips across the bed, enticingly. My breathing caught when she moaned my name. I loved to hear her speak when she was aroused. It was breathy and a full octave lower than normal, adding to the seduction. _God, I want you._

I grinned at her persistence. "What love? Is there something you want?" 

"You know what I want," she groaned and my throbbing erection tightened further. 

"No, actually. I don't." She groaned again when I pointed to my head and the fact that her thoughts were blocked from me. "You have to tell me," I teased and went back to kissing her stomach. She squeezed her legs around me and I held back the urge to push myself against her. 

"Please don't make me beg."

I paused. "Why not?" Her eyes rolled back and she fell against the pillows, stuffing her head into them. I marked each inch of bare skin I could find, with a kiss. She growled at me when I teased just above her arousal. 

…Then.

I had a brilliant idea.

I slipped away from my angel for the slightest moment, to retrieve a scarf from her closet. I knew exactly where to look, since I had searched through her clothes many times. What else was there to do when she slept for so long? Other than hold her in my arms, of course. 

I drew the blue silken scarf around her eyes with impressive speed, even for myself. I marveled at the color against her pale skin, accenting the pink blush of her cheeks. I was tempted to take it right back off though, when I went to look in her covered eyes. Those gorgeous chocolate eyes that sang to me and made my heart soar. 

Her expression baffled me until she spoke. "Haven't I worn enough blindfolds for a while, Edward?" 

I had to laugh. She was right, and oh-so-wrong. I explained how the sight of her blinded by a similar scarf just before I presented my gift had knocked me back. I left out the part about how I couldn't respond fast enough to control the immediate rush of excitement to a certain part of my anatomy. 

Her enthusiasm surprised me when I kissed her again and she bolted forward towards my mouth. I pulled back, not wanting to present myself the opportunity to give in just then. 

"Edward, you are a _tease_," she reprimanded. 

My heart sank at her words. I felt awful, making her wait for me. She had waited so long before the night in the truck, when I was unable to control my lust. I knew she wanted me. I wanted her just as badly – though it was not one of my proudest moments, I will never regret our first night _together_. Not if I live for a million years. My thoughts were brought back, however, when the scent that permeated my senses grew stronger. 

I gripped the sides of her panties – sending my lust for her even deeper. Why tease _myself_, when I can't be rewarded in the end, right? 

"You _like_ it," I retorted. Her breathing caught again and I slid the garment down her creamy legs. They weren't very long, but each inch of them held me in a state of trance. I mindlessly removed my own boxers and threw them to the ground to join hers. They landed on top of each other – lending more symbolism to the moment. 

Her naked form was laid out before me then. Bare and waiting for me to devour it in passion. My erection grazed her thigh as I positioned myself over her. She adjusted beneath me and I fell into place at the apex of her legs. A low rumble escaped my lips as it slid through her slick heat. I pushed against her, desperate to feel more – the sensation driving my willpower to a new low. Our mouths collided and her tongue peeked out to taste my lips. I mustered every bit of strength I had to pull back again and she licked at the air instead. I laughed at her masked scowl. 

"You are entirely too impatient." 

She hissed my name when I refused to let her pull me closer. I wanted her to tell me – to give in to what she wanted, and let me know exactly what she was thinking. 

She shouted,"Stop teasing!"

"Then tell me what you _want_." Her mouth relaxed and a sly grin slid over her teeth.

"I _want_ you, to _fuck_ me." 

…My breathing stopped entirely and a shiver of excitement ripped through me, putting my already straining erection at an even greater level of agony. I growled and pushed against her roughly. "How?"

"Hard." 

Desire overtook me as she licked her lips. She sighed low and heavy when I lifted off of her. I gripped myself in one hand and drew the head of my penis through her juices, coating it and allowing the heat to envelope me. She drew up her knees, inviting me to enter. I slid my length over her once more before pushing the tip inside. 

Our voices harmonized in ecstasy – the fulfillment of being one finally coming to fruition. 

"Tell me what you want," I whispered and made a shallow thrust. 

Her voice was taught with lust. "Go deeper." 

I did as she desired and pushed in further. She moved against me as I came forward, seated then to the hilt. I pulled out almost to the end and thrust forward again, deep, slow, and adoring. I argued with my breathing, cursing it for betraying my self-control when she clamped down around my length. I moaned unwillingly at the sensations that spread from my hips to my chest. 

I made two thrusts and stopped. Bella's begging became more forceful and she pushed against me, trying to get me to start again. 

"Tell me," I demanded – though my voice was weak. 

"Please, please don't stop." Music to my ears. I thrust again, deeper, and harder –grinning when it wrenched a throaty moan from her. Her back arched and I took that moment to pull her closer, sitting her rounded cheeks on my lap. I took up her legs and wrapped my hands around her thighs, holding her tightly. I pumped her slow, letting the connection of our bodies' friction build. 

Her chest was flushed and it lingered on her neck and cheeks. The combined scent of her sweet blood and musky arousal made my head swim. I closed my eyes and trained my thoughts on how she felt. Memorizing the warmth and tightness of her human body. How she encompassed me, giving me access to her most private of venues. 

I could smell the salty sweat on her skin as it slid down her back. She muttered my name in a breathless moan and I matched it with each thrust. I angled to the right, wanting to feel every bit of her, and she squealed. Her breathing hitched and gasped, as I touched the hidden spot again. 

"Does that feel good," I grinned – pride, subsequent to my action. 

"Yes. YES! Harder!" she begged. My body shook as I grabbed her ankles and linked them together, placing her feet against my chest. The new position shifted me deeper inside of her and I felt my resolve slipping away. I took in a sharp breath through my teeth and exhaled in no more than a pant. The pressure on my erection as it pumped in and out of her was vastly different than anything I'd felt before.

She breathed my name and I felt a tightening in my groin. "I want to see you," she whimpered and tugged at the restraints. I took a deep breath and unfolded her legs, letting them fall to my sides, then reached up and snapped the metal bands around her delicate wrists. They were red and slightly swollen, but I pushed any guilt down for the moment. 

Her hands flew into my hair and wrapped up in it tight. I loved when she played with my hair – whether when we were kissing, or lying on the couch, or in bed. It sent a shiver down my spine and I brought my mouth to hers in a hungry kiss. I pushed my tongue past her lips and stroked it along her teeth while she scratched her long white nails down my back. They bore into me and brought another sensation to the mixture. I pumped into her harder, needing to feel more of the warmth which beckoned me. 

I couldn't seem to get enough until she reached one arm above her head and pushed against the headboard to meet me with each thrust. The action stretched her torso, making her breasts perk and her pink nipples stand up – enticing my mouth to nibble on them. I held my ground and watched her writhing below me and our groans filled the otherwise silent room, which was nearly black then. Only the pale light of the moon seeped in, past the drawn curtains.

I bawled my fists into the sheets on either side of Bella's head when she sucked in her bottom lip and bit it deftly. My brows furrowed, matching her expression and I had to close my eyes for a second to gain control. When I opened them, I caught a glimpse of the forgotten bottle on the nightstand. There it sat, lonely on the counter. I snatched it up – snapped the lid open – and spilled it onto the fusion of our bodies. I slid back into her, now unheeded by anything but pure heat and wetness and let the bottle fall to the floor. 

I grunted and gnashed my teeth as heat began to increase around my member. I held Bella against my body, her additional warmth radiating to me. My face was buried at the base of her neck, where I placed heavy kisses between breaths. I licked at her salty-sweet skin and inhaled her heavenly scent. Sweat-soaked hair fell around me in chocolate waves and drove me to the breaking point. My arms shook and I struggled to keep my weight off of the fragile being beneath me. I thrust faster, and sharper, letting the tightness in my muscles contract further. 

"Bella…Oh god, Bella…" I breathed, and she rolled her hips with my sinuous movements. We clung to each other and her walls began to constrict, pulsating along my length. My breath caught in my throat and I pulled her close. I pleaded with her, "Cum now." She bucked against me. "Now!"

I covered her mouth with mine, absorbing her scream and letting out a loud groan of my own as we came together. My body tightened in a last attempt to rid itself of my physical demands, and I shot coolly inside of her. Our liquids combined and spilled out around us, an enchanting scent to fill my nose. My arms gave out at last and I tumbled, without much grace, onto my love. Dizziness blocked my reasoning and I rested there until I felt Bella shifting – likely out of discomfort. 

"Are you okay?" I asked, my voice laced with concern. I lifted my weight and looked at her still flushed face.

"I'm fine, love," she stated plainly and grinned. Her arms wrapped around my neck and pulled me closer. I showered her face in tiny kisses and sighed with her – which made me grin. "I love you so much," she finished.

A lump threatened my throat and I swallowed it quickly, glad that I couldn't truly shed tears. Her sentiment washed over me and I felt nothing but pure and blissful love at that moment. 

"I love you, too." I cupped her warm cheek in my cold hand and rubbed my thumb over it. Her hair was damp and clung to her shoulders as I traced my fingers along her jaw and neck, and kissed her chin before pulling away completely and lying beside her. 

Our bodies fit into place with her back pressed against my chest and stomach. My arm hung over her side and I brought it around to take hold of her bruised wrist. It would be worse in the morning, and a pang of guilt touched my stomach. I massaged it with my fingers then laced them with hers, our legs doing the same. 

I pulled the blankets up to our level and kept my angel tight in my embrace. Goosebumps rose along her arm and shoulder, so I rubbed them away, replacing them with a kiss. "Did you like my gifts?" I prattled, wanting nothing more than to hear her melodic voice again. She took a while to respond, but I waited patiently, as was custom with Bella. She nodded at last and I felt her heart race as well as her skin warming up. "Good…" I smiled against her.

"Amazing…" she breathed, and I nestled my face in her hair. She fell into a deep slumber within a few minutes of our silence. I traced lazy circles on her thigh and stomach while she slept; hoping deep down that she'd wake up and turn over to kiss me again. 

_How I love that dear, sleeping, angel._

"Edward…" she mumbled in her dream-state, and I smiled wide. 

_I could never count the ways._


	12. Steam

**A/N: Sorry this is kinda' short. It's good though! I'll be updating as fast as I can. I promise. :)**

**Chapter 12: Steam**

Bella's delicate fingers tightened around my hand, constricting in her sleep. I hated to let it go, but I slid out of bed, leaving her with a kiss on the cheek. I trailed the back of my hand down her cheekbone, allowing myself a moment to take in her beautiful face. I stood back then – my naked form, standing proud in the darkness of her little room – and inhaled deeply. Sex hung in the air, thick and sensuous. An involuntary grin stretched my mouth when I bent down to grab my underwear from the floor. They laid on top of hers, the bright color of her panties peeking out underneath.

I rolled them into my hands and headed to the bathroom. Reflex caused me to pause at the bedroom door, listening for any sign of Charlie, though I already knew he wasn't home. I sighed with content – it wasn't often that I wasn't interrupted by anyone's thoughts or dreams – though I would have loved to know what Bella was envisioning at that moment.

I didn't bother to turn the light on when I stepped into the shower. I fiddled with the foreign knobs until warm water sprayed out of the showerhead and startled me. I made the mistake of looking up, just as the water hit my face. I blinked it away and held my breath, letting it wash over my face and body. Wet tendrils of hair slung down my cheeks and I pushed them back. I pressed my palm to the wall and leaned into the stream, pinching the bridge of my nose with the other hand and running it through my hair once more.

I took long, slow, breaths – calming the leftover tension in my body. I had never been so aroused in my life. I still ached for her, still needed to feel her around me, soaking me up completely. The warmth of the water was nothing compared to Bella's skin. My angel's alabaster skin. So soft and smooth. So inviting. So delicious.

I groaned in frustration. An all-too-familiar sight stood before me – erect and uncomfortable. I closed my eyes and tried to free my mind of all the wonderfully sinful things I'd just experienced – with no success at all. Every thought was _Bella_.

Bella's skin, Bella's smell, her lust-laden eyes, her breathless moans, and the way she gasped my name as we came together. The list continued until I was panting, leaning forward on one arm. I put my hand over my face, and then rubbed the back of my neck, massaging the tight muscles. An exquisite sound reached my ears when I heard that lilting female voice moan my name from the other room.

How I wish I wasn't in the shower! She was probably dreaming of me again. I loved to watch her dream, twisting and shifting around in bed. She would cling to me and rub her legs against mine, turning me on much more than should be physically possible.

What would be a faint muffled sound to anyone else was as clear as crystal to me, when she let out another quiet moan.

My body reacted – tensing further – and I struggled to control myself. My hand slipped from my neck, resting gently on my outstretched arm before placing it directly in the stream of hot water. I held it there for a while, letting it heat up, and then gripped my shaft firmly.

I squeezed the base, pulling my hand toward the tip, until the palm was cupped over the head. I circled it with a light touch, imagining that Bella was the one touching me. I swallowed, listening to sleepy gasps come from her bed. The blankets were probably pushed to her feet, her shallow curves exposed in the cool night air.

I moved my hand down, sliding along the length, pulsating the pressure of my fingers to the soft sound of her racing heartbeats.

I thrust into my hand, and held in the grunt that wanted to escape. Her breathing was light, but thick with desire. My eyes closed as I pictured the blush that would be on her face and chest. Her _bare_ chest. Rising and falling with each breath.

I pumped my hand faster, keeping pace with her. I squeezed the head, watching as a drop of clear liquid spilled out. I used my middle finger to swirl it over the tip before pinching it again. I pushed myself upward and held both hands on my length, one holding the base steady, while the other pumped.

My legs were unsteady with all the erotic ideas that flashed through my mind's eye. Blindfolding Bella was sexy, but I wanted to try new things. I wanted to explore her body, test my limitations. I needed to know just how much I could take before I couldn't control myself any more.

Her eventual change would certainly make things easier. I'd be able to thrust into her as hard as my body demanded, and she'd match every movement, even as we do now.

My thoughts went back to the car – her thighs straddling my lap as she hovered over my mouth. I wanted to take her right then. Right in front of Tyler. Maybe he'd tell Mike Newton, and I wouldn't have to constantly parade myself in front of him to prove that I deserved Bella more. Not that I truly deserved such a beautiful creature.

I thought of taking her back to the meadow once more, before the change. Making love to her in the grass. Free to be as loud as she wanted. No family around, no _nothing_. Just the two of us, writhing and moaning each other's names.

My name fell from her lips at that same moment, adding to the scenario's reality. I turned halfway and leaned my back against the tiled wall. I was thick and hard in my hands, desperate for another release. I alternated my grip between firm and soft, building the pressure in my groin as Bella's resonant voice grew louder. I moaned in the darkness of the shower.

The dizziness of lust was making my head swim again. I teetered dangerously on my feet, thankful for the support of my wall. I placed my feet apart to gain more balance and continued to thrust my erection into my hand.

"Bella…" I sighed, letting my mind drift into the idea of her kneeling before me in the shower, taking me into her hot mouth. In the same shower she used. Where she stood each day, naked and wet. I wanted her tongue to fondle my member. Suck me hard, until I came inside of her.

My head dropped forward and my brow furrowed. My hands moved faster as Bella's throaty noises increased. I could hear the way she shifted on the mattress, and I wished it was my body that made her writhe that way. Her dreams must be incredible. Jealously pricked at me when I watched her sleep, though I wouldn't trade it for anything. Especially being able to see her blush rise at those particular times.

My breath caught when a loud cry came from the bedroom. I gasped for unneeded oxygen and held on to my shaft tighter, letting my other hand drop to cup myself lower. I rubbed my thumb on the sensitive flesh and pushed against the wall with force.

" Uhhhhnnn..." I pulled my bottom lip between my teeth to keep from crying out as I came hard, and quite unexpected, onto the shower curtain. The cold liquid spilled out in succession, leaving me shaky and spent. I sighed as the last of it came, and let the water wash away any evidence. I ran my hands through my wet hair, and turned off the nozzle, stepping out into the steam filled bathroom.

I grabbed Bella's towel, which was heavy with her floral scent, and dried my hair as best as I could. I snatched up my underwear and slid into the boxer-briefs before going back to the room.

Bella's breathing had slowed considerably, and I hoped it would stay that way until morning. I didn't think I could stand another night with a nearly constant hard-on. Not when she was so close and so wet for me that I could smell her arousal from the hallway.

I was sure my eyes were still dark when I walked into her room. She was sprawled across the bed – linen sheets lying carefully over her breasts, to cover the part I wanted to see most. Had she been moaning at all? Perhaps my mind was playing tricks on me….

No. I was sure I had heard her say my name. How could I mistake that luscious sound? My eyes narrowed as I sauntered back to her side. She looked flushed and her heart was loud in my ears. I watched her breathing. It seemed normal.

I carefully got into bed and brushed my lips over her mouth, taking in her scent. Her lips parted and I heard the hitch in her throat.

"You're not sleeping," I accused. My grin was hard to hide.

She smiled with her eyes still closed. "You got out of bed…."

"Were you listening to me?"

She nodded and opened one eye.

"Did you like what you heard?"

"I didn't hear enough," she chided. "Just the water….Why? Did I miss your singing?"

I grinned wider and broke eye contact for a brief moment. She was watching me intently then. "What?" I asked, as if I hadn't heard the question. She just smiled and brought a hand up to cup my cheek. "Did you dream of me?" I continued.

"Always." She blushed scarlet. I caught a hint of playfulness in her tone, and she looked down at her covered feet. "I'll never be able to dream of anything else." I curled a finger under her chin and brought her up to meet me for a kiss.

"So be it," I breathed, and tucked a lock of chocolate hair behind her ear.

--


	13. Wardrobe

**A/N: I'll warn you now, this chapter is smut-free (no worries, I have something in mind). I just wanted to put something up before I went to bed. :) BE NICE!**

**Chapter 13: Wardrobe**

"Auuuuugh," I groaned as I rolled over in bed. My entire body creaked at the slight movement. I didn't bother to open my eyes and look for Edward. I knew he'd be sitting in the rocking chair in the corner.

"Morning, sunshine." I could hear the smirk in his voice.

"Auuuuugh," I repeated. The blankets were twisted around my ankles, though kicking them free was probably not in my best interest. One eye slid open – just a crack – and I spied Edward, fully clothed, and perfectly groomed – his hair still mussed – perched in the chair. A sly grin was stretched wide over his sparkling teeth. I groaned again.

How could someone look so magnificent this early in the morning? In fact…what time is it anyway?

"Did you sleep well?"

The angelic voice was closer now. At the end of the bed. It sent my still sleeping heart into a fit of thumps. When did he move?

"Bella?" he asked. "Are you awake?"

I felt his cool hand rest upon my ankle. His thumb caressed the top of my foot and made slight goose-bumps rise on my leg. When my brain finally caught up, I answered.

"Uhm…yes."

It would have to do for now.

"What do you want for breakfast?"

His hand had traveled to cup my cheek, and I looked up at his warm eyes. They shimmered, gold-flecked and deadly.

I smiled weakly, "Breakfast?" What was that again? His musical chuckle washed over me and he looked away for a brief moment. In that fleeting second, I attempted to collect my coherency. Right. Breakfast. I'm hungry.

"Remind me not to ask you questions when you first wake up," he smiled. I laughed, despite myself, and moved to sit up. My wrists rolled on the mattress and the muscles of my arms screamed. I fell back into the pillow with a wince. Edward sighed and I saw the guilt in his expression.

"You have bruises," he whispered, and took my hand into his. His fingers lightly traced the purple marks on my wrists. I watched the lines form between his eyes.

"It's worth it," I assured him. His mood shifted again, and he looked up at me with a bright smile.

"Waffles?"

"Sure."

"So what is the plan for today?" I asked, leaning back in my chair. I stretched my full tummy and watched Edward's muscled arm flex with each swipe he took on the dirty dishes in the sink. He insisted that I stay seated while he cleaned up.

"What would you like to do?"

Steam rose from the faucet and I caught a glimmer of Edward's skin through the fractured light of the droplets on his arm.

"I kind of need to go shopping…." My resounding sigh was full of discontent. The nearest clothing store was just in town, but they carried little more than printed t-shirts and tourist-directed merchandise. The next best place was in the center of Port Angeles, but that meant a long drive. I was sure Edward would be more than happy to zip down the highways – as was his only way – to get me to the mall in record time.

"What for?" he inquired.

"Clothes. My wardrobe has been slowly depleting, in case you haven't noticed."

"Hmm. Perhaps a little." His lips twitched, giving away the smile he was hiding. "I'd like to buy you some new stuff anyway. I'm sure Alice would appreciate a change in the norm."

I scoffed. "My clothes are not that normal." Then I thought about it. "Well…Okay, so they're normal. But they aren't grandma clothes or anything. Geez. Just because I don't wear those fancy French or Italian designers doesn't mean I can't look nice."

"You always look nice."

His flattery would not win me over this time.

"You look nice _without_ clothes, as well."

I blushed madly. "Edward, I'm trying to be serious."

A pair of steel arms wrapped around me tightly and I was pulled into his lap on my chair. I settled into his stone embrace and rested my cheek against his neck.

"I'm serious, too." His lips pressed against my forehead, and I took in his delectable scent. I tilted upward and he brushed his mouth over my slightly parted lips while he spoke. "I love every inch, every millimeter, every cell of your body, my angel."

I blushed again, trying to catch the breath that was stolen from me. He kissed me fully and the dizziness increased.

"Now up you get, and into the shower. We're going shopping," he pulled back and winked. I sighed – human moments always ruin the mood.

Edward lifted me off his lap and I could feel his eyes watching me as I sauntered toward the stairs, stopping at the banister to throw a seductive look over my shoulder. At least, I hoped it was seductive.

A crooked grin graced his lips, pulling them into a smooth curve. I paused a bit longer than I wanted to, captivated by his presence, sitting in my kitchen. I blinked and blushed when he mouth the word _"go." _

I rushed through my shower, scrubbing vigorously, half tempted to skip using conditioner. Edward would prefer my hair soft though. I sighed and squirted a large amount into my hand, and ran it through the ends of my tangled hair. I raked my razor over my legs, removing any stubble, and finally turned off the water.

A fine sheen of sweat dampened my forehead as I dried my hair. I decided to pull it up into a messy bunbefore putting on miniscule makeup – foregoing lip gloss in favor of a pale shade of gold lipstick – I smudged the color in and simpered at my flushed reflection in the mirror.

I dashed to my room and Edward had already laid a camisole and skirt on the bed, along with matching shoes on the floor. I swooned and slipped the dark blue blouse over my white tank. It buttoned just beneath my chest and I rolled the sleeves to my elbows, matching Edward's crisp white dress shirt.

The skirt was simple - white and cut to my knees – paired with dainty brown sandals (closed toed, of course). I took another look at myself in the mirror above my dresser and awed at my reflection. I was a woman. A fiancé. The lover of the most wonderful being in the universe. And he was waiting for me downstairs!

"You look absolutely enticing," Edward breathed, pulling me into a tight hug before turning me to take in the sight. I did a wobbly spin for him and he wrapped one arm around my back, dipping me suddenly. I gasped, and his mouth came down on mine, capturing it in a hard kiss. He growled low, and stood me straight. I was weak and my heart had gone into another bout of splutters.

"Where are we going?" I asked in a whoosh.

"Shopping." He said this matter-of-factly, as if it had been planned for weeks.

"Are you going to tell me where we are going shopping?"

"Nope."

"Can I drive?"

A perfect brow arched over Edward's left eye.

"You promised I would be safe driving if you were in the car."

"So I did."

"Besides, I haven't had a chance to drive anywhere with real traffic." Not that I wanted to tackle the highways just yet, but it would ultimately force Edward to tell me exactly where we were going. His skeptical expression put doubt in my dastardly plan.

"It's a long drive, and perhaps we can start with driving through town first. Just to get you use to the pedals and steering."

Dang.

"I don't know if I trust leaving a shiny new Lexus alone in any parking lot anyway." His teeth flashed with his brilliant smile. He tucked a stray wisp of hair behind my ear and brushed his lips over cheek, tracing down my jaw, and placing a kiss beneath my ear. "I love you, Bella," he whispered.

I inhaled a shaky breath and swayed on my feet. Would I never get used to his touch?

"Love you, too."

"Let's go," he said, and whisked me up in his arms. He carried me, bridal-style, to his Volvo, and placed me in the passenger's seat. My door had barely closed by the time I looked to my left to see his smiling face. I pouted my lips and he kissed them eagerly.

"Your wardrobe will be my treat today, since I am the one who murdered the other clothes," he winked. I couldn't argue with that. Maybe it wouldn't be so bad to have a wealthy husband. I considered the possibilities of vacations and shopping sprees while we flew along the One-ten.

**A/N: I'm jumping between this story and updates on my Em/Rose story, so bear with me while I get everything together. THANKS! :)**


	14. Six Company

**A/N: Thanks for being patient yet again! My only excuse is being lazy, LOL! There's a bit of fun in this one, and Chapter 15 will be...well. It will be one of those_ late-night _reads...haha.**

_--__"Your wardrobe will be my treat today, since I am the one who murdered the other clothes," he winked. I couldn't argue with that. Maybe it wouldn't be so bad to have a wealthy husband. I considered the possibilities of vacations and shopping sprees while we flew along the One-ten.--_

**Chapter 14: Six Company**

"What are you grinning about?" Edward's silken voice interrupted. I felt guilty for fantasizing about free reign of his credit card.

"Nothing," I lied. I was crystal clear.

He smiled to himself and turned up the volume on the radio, humming to an old tune. My hands were folded in my lap while I stole glances at him. His profile was equally beautiful.

A straight line down the bridge of his angled nose, flowing softly over round lips and chin, then cutting in at his sharp jaw-line – the one I wanted to kiss so badly – and past his muscled neck to his collarbones, which were barely visible behind the open top of his shirt.

I had more than half a mind to reach up and unbutton it further, revealing his broad chest and stomach.

My heart began to beat faster as images of Edward's toned body, pressed against me, crept into my mind….

"_Pull over," I whisper. Edward glances at me and the reaction in his eyes is questioning. My eyes are heavy and my breathing deep. He continues to look at me – expecting more. I moisten my bottom lip and pull it between my teeth, needing something to chew on to keep from launching myself at the marble figure before me. _

"_Bella?" he asks, concern mounting in the wrinkles creased between his brows. _

_I can't find the words to speak, so I unbuckle my seat belt and turn. I'm nearly facing him. I slide one hand past the console and onto his leg. _

_I'm feeling adventurous. _

_Edward's mouth curls into a grin, but is quickly replaced by a disapproving scowl. His hand finds mine and – unexpectedly – he moves it higher up his thigh. My eyes widen and he chuckles._

"_Not what you wanted?" he asks._

"_No, it is." I can hear the breathiness of my voice, and I clear my throat to right it. _

_The car is drifting from the center lane, onto an exit that leads to nowhere. The road is shoulder-less and he pulls to the side, cutting the engine immediately. He unhooks his seat belt, sending it reeling back with a slap against the door frame. His hands are in my hair and before I can close my eyes, I feel his lips press into mine. _

_I'm being tugged from my seat and settled into his lap. My legs shift to either side, allowing me to press the throbbing part of me to his crotch. He groans against my mouth, slipping his tongue out to examine my bottom lip._

_Desire burns in every muscle and my thighs constrict, squeezing against his hips. I'm reminded of a similar time, just before we had reached my house. I straddled him this way, relishing the feel of his arousal being ground into me. _

_I gasp for air when Edward moves to my jaw and neck, stopping to suck on my collar. I feel his teeth scraping the skin – perfectly safe in this world – biting, chewing, sucking. A loud moan escapes. I feel his smile and how it quickly fades when the sensation causes me to buck my hips in his direction. _

_Instinct makes us move against each other. Circular motions, meant to tease our pleasure to its final release. His hands fall to my waist, fingers gripping tight as he moves me back and forth, pushing up to meet me each time. _

_I want him._

"_Bella…" he sighs. His mouth returns to mine and we breathe each other's breaths. His is sweet and cool, mixing with the heat of my own. His tongue caresses mine. They slide over and under, in long slow stokes, savoring the taste. I sense the rumble in his chest, vibrating on my fingertips, which are steadily undoing his buttons. _

_I leave the last two fastened, and snake my hands inside, brushing over his nipples. He inhales quickly, breaking our kiss. His erection presses into me harder. Edward rubs his palms up my thighs, hiking the white skirt to my waist. _

_Nimble fingers undo his zipper while the other hand gropes my cheek, kneading it gently. He lifts up and wrestles his dark jeans to his knees. _

_I gasp inwardly at the sight of him. _

_No underwear._

"_Edward Cullen, you naughty thing…" I tease._

"_What do Vampires really need with underwear?" he retorts. A blush creeps up my neck and he kisses me on the throat._

"_One less article to remove in this case," he states. I chuckle at his antics and surprise him by wrapping my small hand around his shaft. An expletive spills from his lips as I slide my hand up and down. _

_My head is swimming and desire is clouding my thoughts. All I know is that I need him. Now._

_I test my unsteady vocal chords with a harsh whisper. "I'm ready."_

_Edward's eyes are a deep shade of bronze, matching his hair perfectly. He licks his lips and takes a deep, unneeded, breath. I am hoisted slightly, and angle my hips to accommodate his length as it moves effortlessly into my heat. I groaned at the contact._

"Oh god…"

"What?" Edward asked. His loud voice was startling, rising over the music and ripping me from my daydream. My heart was beating a thousand miles per hour. Wait a minute.

"What?" I repeated. An evil grin stretched over Edward's teeth and his eyebrows arched so high I thought they might reach his hairline. He threw his head back and coughed out a roaring laugh. Oh no…

I shifted in my seat, adjusting my skirt and smoothing it down on my legs. I had never blushed so deeply in my life.

"Oh, Bella," Edward said through his laugh. He paused for a moment, looking at me with the same inexplicable expression, then burst into another round of hysterical laughter. I crossed my arms and huffed, thoroughly annoyed.

"What is your problem, _Edward_?" I punched his name. His laughter only came harder, and he held onto the steering wheel with one hand, the other covering his mouth in an attempt to calm himself.

He choked and stuttered. "Nothing, love. Nothing," he finally managed.

"Whatever."

"Bella, please. It was just unexpected."

"What was?" I asked, though I had a good idea.

"Uh…nothing. I don't want to upset you."

Too late.

"Just tell me. What did I say?" I heaved a sigh.

"Not much. But you moaned a couple times." His voice was light, playful, irritating…Velvet.

_Damn him!_

"May I ask what you were thinking of?"

"No." Ugh.

"Don't be cross. You can't expect me to hear you sitting over there moaning softly, and _not_ be curious as to exactly what was going through your pretty little mind," he encouraged. I really hate myself sometimes. "Please?"

"Why do you have to know? It might be personal," I chided.

"There isn't anything 'personal' that hasn't been shared between us anymore, my love." He reached over and took my hand, lacing his fingers with mine. "And it will give me something to think of while you sleep," he winked.

"Oh god…"

"Mmmm….."

I freed my hand and smacked his shoulder – a little too hard – pain instantly zinging through my arm. "Shut up, Edward!" I snapped. I held my throbbing hand between my legs, trying to keep him from seeing.

His laughing stopped. "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine," I pouted. The sky was a shapeless mass of grey clouds, but I stared out the window at them anyway.

"You should be careful," he sighed, and moved my knees apart so he could hold my hand again. His frozen skin calmed the ache to a lesser extent.

"I said 'I'm fine'." He started to pull his hand away but I held onto it, not wanting to let go just yet, though I was still burning mad. The rest of our drive was silent, save for Edward's quiet humming now and then. I quickly realized we were heading toward the Port Angeles Mall as the exits flew by. I was hoping for something a bit more extravagant. Rich vampire and all.

We pulled into the nearly empty parking garage and parked on the top level. I held in my sigh and cut my eyes at Edward. He better not be hoping to get lucky up here.

His hand loosed from mine as he opened the driver's door and stepped out to walk around – at human speed – and open my door. He smiled down at me and offered his hand again. I took it but didn't smile.

"Are you going to act this way the entire time?" Edward whined. We trekked silently through the garage, only the soft sound of my footsteps filled the air.

I ignored his question as he walked ahead of me to the entrance and opened the heavy glass door with ease. I ducked under his arm and spun around to catch him while he stood in the frame, giving him my sweetest sugary smile and blew a kiss. He smirked and folded his arms, leaning on the open door.

"You're supposed to "catch" it," I informed him. He rolled his golden eyes and snatched the invisible kiss from the air, tucking it into his back pocket.

"Saving that for later." His face was composed but I saw a twitch in his lips. He brought the same hand up to my face, and brushed his chilled knuckles down my cheek, leaving a trail of tingles in its wake. I closed my eyes and leaned into his hand. Cool lips pressed into mine, and I exhaled an even breath through my nose. "That one is just because."

Edward chuckled as I struggled to open my eyes again. I felt off balance, not sure if the room was spinning or perhaps I was falling over. I reached out to him and he brought me to his chest for a tight hug.

"I love you," he sighed and kissed my hair.

"Love you too. I'm sorry for being upset."

"S'okay," he mumbled. An older couple walked through the entrance two doors down the row, and I blushed when the stout, gray-haired woman made eye contact. She winked at me, and I hid my face in Edward's chest. He laughed once and broke our embrace. "Let's get walking before security accuses us of blocking the exit. Where would you like to go first?"

I took Edward's hand and went straight to the poster-map of the mall, conveniently placed at the end of the short hallway. I scanned the shops and matched a few of the numbered bullets to the corresponding bright colored blocks on the side.

"Mina's?" I asked, pointing to a square. Edward's face turned sour. "Guess not."

"You can go there if you want, but their clothes are poor quality."

"What would you suggest, Mister Designer?"

His lips pouted in concentration. "I was thinking, Six Company," he tossed out. I had never even heard of that place, but if Edward thought it was good, then I suppose I couldn't argue.

I shrugged,"Lead the way."

"Yes, ma'am." He linked his arm with mine and we strolled at a leisurely pace, toward the food court.

My intrinsic happiness with Edward didn't last long, when we rounded the corner and were confronted with a not-so-dynamic duo.

"Hey, Bella!" Mike Newton called from a dozen yards away. I tried to turn so he wouldn't see me, and collided with a rocky body instead, sending me stumbling backward. Edward caught me mid-flight and I heard his seething growl.

"Great."

I yelped and caught my breath as he lifted me upright a little too quickly.

"Hi, Mike," I forced a smile. "Fancy seeing you here…alone. In Port Angeles. Wouldn't your mother be upset to know you came all this way by yourself?"

Edward chuckled at my snide comment.

Mike was obviously offended that I would stoop so low as to dig him about his over-protective mother. I admit it was a dirty way to try to get out of a conversation, but I wasn't in the mood to appease.

"I'm not alone, Bella. I'm with Tyler," he quipped. "He's in line for pizza."

Sure enough, I craned my neck to see Tyler hunched over, punching buttons on his cell phone while the line moved forward.

"Well, we'll let you get back to your food," Edward spoke up, and wrapped his arm tightly around my waist. He cinched me close and a pleasant breeze of his scent blew past me. "Nice seeing you, Mike."

"Edward," Mike smiled. I caught the slight jerk he made with his chin, jealousy pricking at the surface. I looked away before the grin broke out on my face. We moved in the opposite direction and looped around the other side of the mall, bypassing the food court, to get to our store.

"I can't believe they're here," I sighed.

"It's the closest mall, Bella. We're bound to run into them sometime."

"Yes, but that doesn't mean I have to say 'hello', Edward."

He smiled and kissed my temple. "It's only polite."

"I guess you're right," I gave in.

"I'm always right."

"Ha." I cut my eyes at the Adonis who walked beside me, and his mouth was set in that crooked smile. I copied him and simpered at my reflection when we walked past a glass-front store.

The display was well lit and neon colored clothes hung loose on the ultra-thin plastic corpses.

"Don't you think it's creepy that they don't have heads?" I asked.

"Hmm?"

"The mannequins. They're only bodies."

Edward glanced at one and turned his gaze sharply forward again. "Yes. I can see how that would be disturbing for you."

I was confused by his comment, but didn't press the matter. It was easier to let Edward be mysterious now, and ask later. I slid his arm from my waist and he twisted my fingers with his own, swallowing my small hand within the confines of his stony grip.

The toe of my sandal caught on the trim of the carpet when we turned into a large store entrance. I stumbled and held tight to his arm. I was too busy staring at him to realize we were standing in the middle of designer clothing.

An impossibly thin clerk – female of course – greeted only Edward with a sample of their new cologne and matching perfume. He flashed his glistening teeth at her and I thought I could hear her knobby knees knock together.

"Would you like to try a sample of our new fragrance?" she swooned and I cleared my throat, drawing attention to the fact that I was being ignored. She broke her gaze for a brief second and blindly reached for my wrist, turning to Edward once more. I gaped at her brazenness and was about to pull away when she held a pink glass bottle of perfume a few inches from my hand. The attendant's finger hovered over the sprayer for a moment before dousing me in the new scent.

Edward gently removed my hand and put it in his. "I believe my fiancé would prefer to ask for a sample, rather than be used as a tester," he said curtly.

"It's fine, darling," I whispered, grinning at his casual use of the word _fiancé._ "Really, it does smell nice."

"Oh, uhm. I'm sorry," the girl stammered. "Is there anything I can help you with?"

"No. Thank you. I'm certain we can manage ourselves," he remarked, dripping sarcasm and annoyance. I blushed and looked at my feet, feeling suddenly out of place. Edward turned me to the left and we walked to the side of the room where there was a dim light.

I looked up at him, his skin glowing discreetly in the residual light coming from the spotlights accenting expensive looking garments upon the walls.

"I'm sorry about that. They can really hound you if you're not paying attention."

"Don't worry about her. I should be used to girls falling at your feet by now."

He tilted his head in disapproval. "Anyway, I don't like that she did that without warning," he said, holding my wrist to his face. He smelled it and made a sour expression.

"Do you not like it?" I said, and brought it to my nose to sniff. The perfume was light, floral. Not bad at all.

"It's nothing compared to your natural smell, my love."

Heat rose on my cheeks and Edward grabbed the sleeve of a nearby sweater to wipe what he could off of my tainted skin. He smelled it again.

"Much better."

My heart skipped a beat when he leaned down to kiss just beneath my jaw. His nose traced a line to my ear and he blew cool air into it, tickling the skin.

"I see a blouse I'd like you to try on."

"Hmm, what's that?" I said shakily. He moved away from me and walked a few feet past to lift a hanger off the rack. On it was a thin wisp of blue material that looked more like a scarf than a shirt. He held it up to me and narrowed his eyes.

"Something else," he whispered. I followed him as he strolled through the women's clothing, snatching things here and there, until his arm was piled high with clothes – all of them as delicate as the next. I turned over the price tag on a few items. Six digits stood out on each one. There was nothing below one hundred dollars.

"Edward, these prices are insane," I chided.

"Nonsense. I told you it was my treat, now let me indulge."

--

I wandered aimlessly, feeling the exquisite fabrics with my fingers as we meandered closer to the back where the lingerie was located.

I was more interested in that than anything, but I didn't want to let on. I glanced at the display sets and envied the fancy lace and garter belts. A deep red corset was strapped onto a torso-mannequin in the center of a table which held various styles of microscopic underwear. Drawn to the stand, I couldn't help but reach up to trace the boning that followed the curve of the waist.

"Do you like that?" I heard Edward mumble a few feet behind me. I startled and turned, embarrassed to be caught gawking at adult garments. Edward's eyebrow was dangerously arched, a sly grin set above his chin. "Why don't you try it on?" he asked.

"Edward! What would they think if they new I was trying on lingerie?"

"They'd think I was a very lucky man to have you as my fiancé," he replied, walking up to me and taking my left hand. He lifted it to his lips and kissed my ring. "And I would have to agree, whole hearted."

He loosened the corset and pulled it off, laying it on top of the pile of clothes in his arm. "What else do you like?"

"I don't know," I lied. I had spotted a pretty white camisole in the corner already.

"Well I'm going to pick a few of my own favorites then," he said with a smile and left me to my own devices.

A purple bra and panty set caught my eye, and I thumbed through the hangers until I found what might be the correct sizes. I tucked it under my arm, disguising as much of the skimpy underwear as possible. I was horribly embarrassed to shop for those things on my own, let alone with Edward.

He had seen me naked plenty of times by now, but it still made me blush to think that I would be buying it solely for the purpose of turning him on. A flash of warmth radiated throughout my body, giving me a chill at the same time.

Edward was by my side within a few minutes of searching. I had exhausted my choices, and came up with only three or four different outfits – all of which could be mixed and matched. I was sure Alice would be proud of that. Meanwhile, my lover had arrived with a second armful of bras, panties, corsets, bodices, camisoles, garter-belts, and whatever else he could balance.

"Goodness gracious! Did you leave anything on the racks?" I gasped. He laughed and shook back the hair that had fallen over his amber eyes.

"Let's try these on," he offered.

"Oh? Are you trying on a bra too?"

"No." His forehead was creased at first, and then softened. "I'm going to watch."

**A/N: EPOV is next!!**


	15. Extreme Makeover

**A/N: I would like to thank my best friend _VeroniqueC _for collaborating with me on this chapter. She was a _HUGE_ help and we _hammered_ through this bugger of a scene, ultimately _coming_ to an end that I'm sure you'll take _pleasure_ in. ENJOY! (subtle puns intended)**

_"Holy crow! Did you leave anything on the racks?" I gasped. He laughed and shook back the hair that had fallen over his amber eyes._

_"Let's try these on," he offered._

_"Oh? Are you trying on a bra too?"_

_"No." His forehead was creased at first, and then softened. "I'm going to watch."_

**Chapter 15: Extreme Makeover**

Our favorite store clerk arrived promptly on cue, shoving herself into the conversation.

"Would you like me to open a stall?" she asked, dangling a key on her pointer finger. Edward kept his eyes on me, though I could see his frustration.

"Yes, thank you," he snapped. I sighed and we followed the girl into the furthest corner of the store, behind a purple curtain and into a large round room, complete with a three-sided mirror. Swaths of curtains draped around the sides of a metal door that came all the way down to meet the black carpet below.

Edward shifted from one foot to the other as the girl fumbled with the keys, unlocking the door at last and letting me inside.

"Do you need help trying any of that on?" she asked. For once the attention was directed at me rather than my distracting partner.

He interrupted anyway. "I'll be helping her with these," he stated matter-of-fact. My heart reacted involuntarily, spasming at the idea of being alone in a tiny space, trying on lingerie while being watched. Nervousness, excitement, and arousal overtook me at the same time, causing a dizzy spell to whiz through my head.

I cleared my throat and stared at the floor with a blush on my already warm cheeks. Edward excused the lady and held the door to our stall open. I stepped in and tossed my armful of clothes in the corner. Edward neatly laid his on a shelf that hung to the side of a full length mirror.

"What should I try first?"

"Hmm," he contemplated. A line formed between his eyebrows. "Why don't we begin with the undergarments and build from there?"

Such a perfectionist.

I hid the deeper shade of red that surely covered my face by turning to my little pile of clothes. They were tangled together and I bought time pulling them apart one by one. Edward sighed behind me. His patience left much to be desired.

I finished untying the knot of straps and scarves and decided on the purple set first. The smooth fabric felt flimsy beneath my fingers, and I squeezed the cup in one hand, noting a bit of padding at the bottom curve. Did I grab a push-up? Oh no…

I folded the cups together and handed it to Edward, he took it without thought.

"Cute."

Another blush crept up my chest and neck. He then offered his hand to take the matching bikini underwear. A thin and transparent scrap of lace.

I sighed and his eyes moved to my waist. My hands came up of their own accord and began to unbutton my jeans. I slid them down my legs and chuckled inwardly and Edward's silence. He was still as stone – exuding control – though his eyes betrayed him.

They trailed down my thighs, to my ankles and feet. He lingered there until I began to lift my shirt, which is when he took a step back and leaned against the wall.

"Dizzy?" I teased, and left my shirt just over my head so it looked like a Middle Eastern veil. I twisted my wrists and swiveled my hips in a circular motion as best I could. Edward's eyes went wide and he pushed himself upright again.

His cold hands stopped my movements, pulling my pelvis to his.

"Vampires don't get dizzy," he whispered in my ear, cool breath sliding down my neck. "But somehow you manage to make me weak at the knees."

I wanted to come back with another alluring remark, however my body chose otherwise and responded with a squeak instead of the breathy comment I had planned.

His hands brushed up my ribs and he hooked his thumbs under the sides of my sorry looking bra, snapping it gently on my skin. I jumped at it and he moved to the straps, sliding them down my shoulders. He reached behind me and unhooked the clasp before I knew what had happened.

I took in a sharp breath as the garment went slack. He leaned down to kiss my collarbones while making progress in removing the impeding textile. The shirt-veil was the next to go, being lifted over my head and tossed to a corner. He smoothed my hair and brought his lips to mine, centimeters from touching me. I could feel the chill radiating from his skin and my heart stopped beating when the gap finally closed.

I dove into the kiss, needing more of him, but he pulled away with a gasp.

"Easy, Bella. You don't want to start something you can't finish."

"Who said I wasn't going to finished?"

He seemed surprised by my bold statement. A grin broke out on his wet lips and he wiped at them with his hand, trying to hide the bashful smile.

"Can I at least put that on?" I asked, pointing to the purple bundle, which had been dropped to the floor.

"Uh, yes. Of course. Please," he resolved. I took the bra and fastened it around my waist, then fit it to my chest in a series of adjustments. Edward watched in a daze, and I smiled, victorious, that I could dumbfound him simply by changing clothes.

I was a little less forthcoming when it came to changing the underwear.

"Can you just turn around for a minute?" I pleaded, when he refused the first time – apparently he'd already seen everything I have – I crossed my arms to make my point.

With a heavy sigh Edward turned around very slowly. I quickly dropped my sad Granny panties and kicked them underneath my jeans. I snatched up the piece of fabric and lifted one leg to put it on. As I got my leg through I stumbled slightly and caught myself on the shelf.

A light chuckle made me look up to see a pair of golden eyes watching me in the mirror. The mirror! "EDWARD!"

"What?" He laughed turning back to face me. "You said turn around!"

"The whole point of you turning around was for you not to see!" I said through clenched teeth as I righted myself and stuck my other leg through.

"I'm sorry," Edward said, trying, unsuccessfully, to hide his amusement.

"Sure you are." I couldn't help but smile. I pulled the underwear up the rest of the way and put my hands on my hips.

The smile that he was trying so hard not to show, stretched wide across his face. His teeth shining in the bright light of the dressing room. He leaned back casually against the wall and lifted one long wintry finger and moved it in a circular motion.

I gave him the most sensuous look that I could muster, secretly catching a glimpse of myself in the mirror, and slowly turned around. I threw a look at him from over my shoulder and winked.

The look of pure hunger on his face, I'm sure, turned my face almost the same shade as the set I was wearing. I gave in to the strong urge to shake my bottom at him and watched his eyes widen with pleasure.

I turned back to him and threw my hands up in the air. "You like?"

"I love," he cooed with a light round of applause. "Now take it off."

"Okay," I laughed, I turned around to sort through the pile for the next items to try on. Bras and panties ranging from- yellow, orange, hot pink, light blue, gray and an odd shade of green garnered a round of "Ooh's" and "Ahh's" and one shake of the head, from my overly enthused audience.

When I finally picked up an outfit that I had chosen, a very noticeable look of disappointment graced his face. "I thought this is what we were here for." I laughed holding up a pair of jeans.

"It is," he said with a nod. "But just try these on first."

My jaw dropped as I took in the sight of the very beautifully intricate red and black corset and black lace thong that he was holding up. "And how do you expect me to do that?"

A throaty laugh bubbled up from his enticing lips as he sauntered over. "I'll help you."

My mouth snapped shut audibly and a chill ran up my spine as his cold hands hovered over my hips. He slid two fingers into the sides of the lace underwear. His mouth curved into that crooked grin that always makes my heart jump. He traced the top of the underwear from the front to the back and then slid his entire hands in. He gripped my cheeks and then began maneuvering the panties down.

My heartbeat increased as he knelt down in front of me, sliding the underwear over my thighs, knees, and calves. Letting his fingers graze my skin, leaving a tingling sensation that traveled straight to my core.  
I watched him as he watched me. His eyes never left my face as he lifted my left leg, then my right to remove them. He tossed them to the side and then let his eyes travel down. Slowly over my enhanced cleavage, to the skin of my stomach, and landing on that aching part of me.

His head inched closer and my muscles tightened in anticipation. His cool breath blew across my stomach as he laid one kiss just below my belly button, letting his lips linger. I closed my eyes and sighed, feeling his lips and hands on my skin. It was the closest I would ever feel to heaven.

He gripped underneath my left thigh and lifted my leg again, placing a kiss on my knee, and slid the lacey thong on, then lifted my right leg. By the time he placed the kiss on my right knee, my breathing all but stopped.  
He rose slowly, pulling the thong into place. He left his hands on my hips and slid them around to the small of my back, then pulled me to him. His fingertips traveled up my back, letting his fingernails dig lightly into my skin.

Gently he placed his lips on mine as he unhooked the clasps on the bra. He deepened the kiss as his fingers went for the straps, again letting his nails press into my skin as he pulled them off of my shoulders.  
I quickly shoved the bra down and off of my body. I threw my arms around him and pressed myself up against his clothed body. He lifted me into his arms and I wrapped my legs around him.

"Mmm, Edward..." I felt his chiseled body tense up after his name fell from my lips. His lips smoothed out into a smile as he pulled away from me slightly.

"The corset," he murmured.

"Excuse me?" I asked breathless.

"I want to see you in the corset."

"Now who's starting something they can't finish?" I asked bewildered.

"Indulge me," he whispered against my lips, lightly placing a kiss there.

"Fine," I sighed disengaging myself from him. My eyes fell on the difficult looking thing. "Still going to help me?"

"Of course," he chuckled. "Turn around."

I did as he commanded and lifted my arms as he slid the corset over my head and down over my chest and stomach. He slowly reached around and, with a wink to me in the mirror, slid his hand into the top of the garment. He squeezed and adjusted my left, then my right breast, so that it fit correctly inside. "Pervert," I laughed.

"Well you're with me, so what does that make you?"

"Hopelessly in love with a pervert."

"Clever," He laughed.

I smiled as I watched him in the mirror while he worked the lace on the back. Watched as his bronze hair fell so delicately over his forehead, still amazed that something so beautiful could belong to me.  
My smile turned into a grimace when the very oxygen I was using was pushed out of me in a whoosh. My hands flew to the mirror as my ability to breathe decreased with every pull of his graceful fingers. "You okay?" He asked.

"Am I not supposed to breathe...?" I tried to ask.

"This is how they are worn. There," he added with one last tug.

I stepped away from him and took small breaths as I observed myself in the mirror. My breasts were quite high, practically sitting under my chin, and my waist was cinched in to my spine. The thong only added to the discomfort of not being able to breathe. "I guess women learned to live without oxygen in thos-" I turned towards a dumbfounded Edward.

His eyes bulged as they traveled over my body. His shoulders heaved up and down with his heavy breathing. His tongue slid across his lips and he looked as if he were ready to pounce.

"Edward?" I asked, a little frightened.

Without a word he stepped in front of me and grabbed my face in his hands. He kissed me with a hunger that automatically began to make me wet.

He crushed himself up against my breathless body, which sent us stumbling into the mirror behind me. Again, he lifted me up and I wrapped my legs around him. I felt the rock hard bulge in his pants press against the saturating piece of lace that I had on.

My head started to feel light but I didn't want him to stop kissing me. My lungs soon began to ache and I leaned my head against the mirror, breaking the kiss anyway, but Edward's lips never left my skin.  
He kissed, licked, and sucked his way across the top of my breasts. One hand against the small of my back, the other against the mirror. "Edward..." I breathed as I squirmed against him.

A groan rumbled from deep within his chest. Suddenly the restriction was gone, my lungs filled with air, and the corset was torn down the middle on the floor behind him.

"Hey..." I gasped with a laugh.

"They have others," he growled as his head bent down and sucked in a taut nipple.

"So you didn't like it?" He ran his cool smooth tongue over the nipple making it harden even more. He stopped cold and lifted his face up to mine. His expression was a mixture between shock and bewilderment. "Are you kidding me?"

I laughed and pulled his face to mine. Our lips melded together once more. I ran my fingers through his hair and gripped the back of his neck. His arm tightened around me and he pushed himself against me, pressing my back harder into the mirror.  
I moaned as his swollen member strained against his jeans, teasing me. I took one hand and shoved it between us, cupping him over his pants. I rubbed him there, applying the right amount of pressure to make his lips lock in a groan of pleasure.

"So I guess I'm not trying on anymore clothes," I said against his mouth.

"Guess not." He slid his tongue into my mouth and twisted it around my own. Our tongues danced together while I continued to massage him. I pulled back slightly, sucking his bottom lip into my mouth, then let it go with a pop.

"So what now?" I asked when a look of pure lust crossed his face.

"I am going to fuck you," he breathed huskily. Edward's words sent a wave of pleasure so strong it made me shiver from my toes to the top of my head. The thought of being a complete slave to Edward's body made me anxious.

Enticed...

Hungry...

I dropped my legs from around his waist and dropped down to my knees. I took in the sight of the front of his pants, dark with the moisture that seeped from me and licked my lips. I unbuttoned his pants and slid the zipper down as he watched from above me. Slowly, I peeled the flaps down and then shoved my hand in to feel the length of him through his boxers.

Edward's eyes rolled back in his head and he bit his bottom lip. I took my time and licked my lips seductively as I pulled the front of his boxers down, revealing the object of my lust. I ran my fingers lightly over him, watching as his cock quivered under my touch. "Bella..." he grunted in warning.

I knew that soon he would lose control, and it turned me on even more. I gripped him tightly in both hands then let my wet lips kiss the tip. I slid my tongue over and around it, tasting him. Savoring the flavor.  
My lips got into the game, engulfing the tip of him inside the warmth of my mouth. His hands slapped against the mirror, a little too hard, making a small crack in the glass. Another moan ripped from him as I moved my lips further along his girth. I moved my head methodically- up and down, back and forth.

I put my hand back inside of his boxers and put my warm fingers around the base of him, lightly squeezing and tickling him there. His head fell forward and rested against the glass.

I kept my eyes on his as I continued to please him. His breathing was loud and heavy in the silence of the dressing stall, making his lips tremble.

The aching began to intensify, making the lower half of my stomach tighten and that area that was barely covered cry out to be touched. With my free hand I slid it into the front of the lace. The cool touch of my fingers against the wet fire that was brewing made me sigh with relief.

Edward took in a deep breath and moaned loudly. "Bella, you're making me crazy." He reached down and pulled himself from my mouth and lifted me up. Then he pushed me back up against the mirror and shoved his tongue back into my mouth. He then ran his hand down my arm until his covered mine inside the thong, joining in with my stroking.

I moaned as I felt all of him, every inch of him, pressed against me. "So you're going to make me crazy?" I asked breathlessly. His fingers had began to guide mine, making my muscles constrict then loosen. Suddenly he pulled both of our hands out and then shoved mine into his mouth. His eyes closed and he moaned as he sucked my juices off of my fingers, then slowly pulled them out of his mouth. When his eyes opened, my chest tightened and my breath caught in my throat...

He looked dangerous. "Very." He growled through gritted teeth. He tore the poor thong off of my body and picked me up, entering me strong and deep. His raging hard on pushed past the tightness of my walls, opening me as he slid deeper and deeper, until there was no room left for him. I leaned my head against the glass when Edward pulled out slowly. He slammed back into my heat, ripping moans from us both.

His cold erection absorbed the warmth of my skin as the friction between our bodies increased. He plunged into me with a loud grunt and my eyes rolled back.

"Ahh, god," he breathed. A shiver ran through me as his breath breezed through my hair. I gyrated my pelvis, encouraging him to continue. His thick length filled me completely. Every cell of my being danced on edge; needed more of the creature before me.

"Oh yes, keep going," I huffed.

"I don't plan on stopping." His fingers dug into my ass and squeezed a little harder than he should, pain and pleasure mixing in a cocktail of senses. And I was utterly plastered.

My lungs burned, and my legs shook as I tried to get closer, holding tight to Edward. His thrusts became frenzied; speeding up and slowing down, moving in slight circular motions, adding to the diversity. Every new angle spurred me on to my inevitable climax. I bit my lip and buried my face in the crook of his neck, trying to muffle my cries.

"Oh no you don't," he said, and braided his fingers in my hair, pulling my head back just as he drove his length harder. A groan echoed in the little stall, bouncing off the walls and around the room.

His mouth was set in a smirk. Eyes coal black. Body rigid and unyielding.

I desperately clamped my teeth together on my tongue, threatening to break the skin at an attempt to keep from moaning, but each time I felt that I had gained control, Edward changed his pace, sending foreign sensations pulsing from my interior.

His ragged breathing coupled with mine and my dam skin squeaked against the mirror. It crackled and crunched beneath our weight.

"It's going to break," I said, putting one hand on the glass with a slap. The heat from my hand fogged up the reflective surface. Edward lifted his half-lidded eyes and groaned in earnest. He rolled to the side along the wall, and pinned me into the corner.

The wall shook and I laughed breathlessly, "Careful Edward. We're going to get caught."

"Did you forget that I can read minds?" he said, following with a shallow thrust.

"Mmm, right…"

"I wish I could hear what you're thinking right now."

"I'm glad you can't," I admitted.

Edward's expression looked as though I had just insulted him. "Why not?"

"Because if you knew, I wouldn't be able to walk out of the dressing room."

He grinned, "I'd like to see you lose control."

My heart jumped in my chest, and a flash of heat rose on my cheeks. I pushed against him, feeling his length hit the back of me. "Make me."

Edward's eyes widened at the challenge and his grin turned into a snarl. He cradled me with one arm as he shoved the pile of clothes off of the shelf. He slammed me down on it, making it shake precariously. "Lie down."

I smiled and laid back. Then he pulled my body back towards him, letting my backside hand off of the end. I gasped as he wrapped his arms around my thighs.

"Hold on."

My hand wrapped around the hook above me just as Edward began his assault. Pounding into me with a soft fury that made my toes curl. I braced my other hand against the wall behind me. Thrust after thrust after thrust... My eyes crossed and my head whirled.

"Ahhh..."

"That's right..." he coaxed. "Come on."

"Ahhhhhh..." I couldn't help but cry out. My mind clouded over and my chest began to heave.

Edward's crooked smile was back in place and there was mischief in his eyes. I felt the cold of his hands press against my lower stomach as he continued to pound into me. "Come on!"

"Ahhh... AHHH God! YES!" Shudders rolled throughout my body, starting at the place that was so completely captivated by him. "Shit!" My hands dropped and my body went limp.

"No no no, I'm not finished with you yet," He laughed lifting my body up. He sat me upright on the shelf and helped me to hop down. I stumbled on unsteady legs, still reeling from his physical attack. I fell against his chest and grumbled, plucking on the collar of his shirt.

"Why are you still wearing this?" I said, pushing up on my toes to bite his chin.

"Stop trying to distract me, Bella."

I blushed, trying to appear as though I had no idea what he was talking about. "I would never do such a thing."

He chuckled and pulled his shirt open, sending white buttons flying through the stall. I watched him standing there, with his jeans bunched at his knees, and his dress shirt hanging open, displaying his magnificent body. My heart sped up, and I felt moisture forming between my legs again.

Edward closed his eyes slowly, inhaling. "You have no idea how amazing you smell when you're turned on," he sighed in one long breath. "You shouldn't be so shy in public, love. I really like this," he finished, taking a step toward me, pulling me tight to his body.

His member pressed into my belly, wet and inviting. "I can't be quiet," I mumbled, embarrassed already.

"I love to hear you scream," he said, curling a finger under my chin. "And that's exactly what I'm going to do now."

My eyes went wide and I was suddenly on my back, the feel of carpet beneath me. I gasped as two of Edward's fingers plunged into me, surging forward without warning.

"I want to hear you say my name," he whispered, blowing cool breath into my ear.

My throat constricted and I couldn't catch my breath. His mouth clamped over mine and absorbed the moan that finally escaped.

His fingers curled up, caressing that throbbing part of me. My head was swimming from lack of oxygen but I didn't want it to end.

Until he added a third finger.

Then a fourth.

He latched on to my neck, kissing over my shoulder and collarbone, and traveling to my bare breast, where he sucked in a nipple, gently taking it between his sharp teeth.

I writhed beneath him, as his fingers flew, so fast it felt as though they were vibrating. My lungs burned as I raked in the stale air of the dressing room.

"Edward, EDWARD!" I yelled.

"Yes, come on."

"Stop! Please st-stop! I can't!" My heart was beating wildly and I felt as though I would snap in two if my muscles tightened any further.

"Yes you can!"

I pressed my thighs together, trying to cease his movements, but he lifted my legs and pressed my knees to my chest.

Swiftly retreating from my side, Edward reappeared above me. His fingers were replaced by a harder, thicker, part of him. One that coursed into my body, leaving me dizzied and arching off the floor. He held his arms around my legs, keeping them bent, as he pumped in and out of me.

"Ahh fuck," he cursed. "I always forget how hot you are inside." He sucked his bottom lip between his teeth and made a hissing sound.

"Harder!" I rasped, my voice grating and rough. My arms fell to my sides, needing something, searching for anything to hold on to as Edward rocked us with his acute rhythm. My hand found a scrap of fabric by the wall and I clutched at it, digging my nails into it and the carpet.

"Ahhh...Uhn…Bella!" Edward panted. His forehead was creased with the strain of control and I bucked my hips upward, meeting his thrusts as well as I could in such a tight position. His penetration was deeper than I had ever experienced – knocking against the back of me and making me cry out at every movement.

Tears collected in my eyes, sliding down my cheeks in a hot stream. The pleasure was so intense. I couldn't breathe. Couldn't feel anything but where our bodies were joined.

Edward's voice had elevated an octave. His arms shook and trembled.

"Bella, Bella, shit, I'm about to—"

"NO!" I shouted, swinging my hands down to grab his arms. My fingers wrapped up in the fabric of his sleeves. I held onto him in a death grip and shoved my legs apart, wrapping them around his waist. His balance, compromised, sent him tumbling down to his elbows, sinking his solid length to the hilt. It triggered something deep within me, making my stomach clench and unclench in excruciatingly wonderful spasms.

Edward shouted my name, louder than I'd ever heard him. Pushing his face into my neck as he came hard and long. His body shivered with each pulse of his orgasm. We continued to grind against each other, drawing out the bitter-sweet end until, at last, our limbs gave out. We lay motionless on the ground, nothing but our heavy breaths and moans of rapture filling the stall.

I tried to move, but Edward's dead weight had me immobile. My fingers twitched, testing the reserves of my strength before I could even lift my hand from the floor.

Edward's head rested on my chest, listening to my still pounding heartbeat. "Are you okay?" he asked in an almost inaudible tone. I nodded my head. "I didn't hurt you did I?"

"No, my love. I'm still in one piece." I opened my eyes to see him looking up at me, his black eyes slowing fading into the golden color I adored. He looked past me and arched one eyebrow.

"There's less to be said about the dressing room…"

"What?" I asked, craning my neck back to catch his line of sight. A huge crack in the mirror stood out like a sore thumb. Spidery wisps and veins were splintered up to the right hand corner, and a round web was centered on either side where Edward's hands had nearly punched through it.

I laughed and looked to the wall. There was a slight gap in the corner, where the two walls met. Or…used to meet – in a seamless point – now separated and gaping. The shelf I had been perched on was tilted dangerously to the left, matching the angle of a hook that hung above it.

"Wow," I sighed. "They're going to be upset about this."

"At least the door is still intact," he reasoned.

"What about the shredded lingerie?"

He thought for a moment about that. "I'll pay for the damages in merchandise, but they shouldn't see the room until after we're gone." Just as he ended his sentence I caught a glimpse of seriousness in his expression. Suddenly Edward stopped and pulled away from me abruptly.

"What is it?" I asked sitting up.

"We're about to have company," he said with a smirk.

"What?!"

"Yeah, hurry, get up and slide this on," he whispered handing me my jeans and a bra. A light rap sounded at the door. I jumped and forced the nervous thumping of my heart back down. Edward grabbed his jeans, yanking them up to his waist.

"There's someone in here," he finally spoke up. I stood up and felt the cold air spinning around me and slid on the garments. I adjusted my eyes to find Edward propped up against the wall just as the stall opened to reveal the store clerk and a store security officer.

My eyes popped open as I knew that we were caught. The moment now melting away to thoughts of jail time. Great...

"What's going on in here?" The officer asked, looking between the two of us.

"Is _everything_ okay?" The sarcastic nasal voice of the store clerk hung in the quiet air like a knife on porcelain.

"Everything is _fine_, thank you."

"There was……..a commotion," she faltered. I blushed a few shades deeper. Edward turned to me and mouthed the words '_It's okay'_.

"I'm sure it was nothing," he offered. The girl stammered for a moment before turning her attention to the officer.

"Well can't you do something?" she huffed, crossing her arms over a nearly flat chest. The officer surveyed our expressions. Mine being a little less than innocent, and Edward's as composed as ever.

"I don't see any cause for concern, right kids?" he asked, his booming voice intimidating me into nearly spilling my guts right then. Edward smiled, charm oozing from him, and extended a hand to the officer.

"No concerns at all." They shook on it and Edward threw a wink to the store clerk, to my disapproval, although it made me laugh. The gangly girl was dazzled in an instant and Edward shut the door on them without a second thought.

I waited impatiently as their footsteps grew further away.

"See? I told you it would be fine," Edward said through a chuckle.

I gave him a sideways glance and leaned against one of the sturdier walls.

"They didn't see the room," he added.

"True…" I couldn't argue there. "But what will you do about _that_?" I asked pointing to his torn, buttonless, shirt. He looked down and lifted one edge to examine.

"I guess we'll have to go shopping," he winked. I laughed and kicked a pink bra at him, laughing harder when it wrapped around his foot.

I pushed off the wall and wrapped my arms around his waist to place a kiss on his slightly swollen lips. "I know of a _really_ good store."

**A/N: I know I said this would be in EPOV, but it just wasn't flowing the right way, so I changed it back. We'll see about the next one ;) Also! If you liked this chapter, please check out _VeroniqueC'_s story entitled: Switzerland Under Siege !! I _PROMISE_ it's worth your reading pleasure! :)**


	16. As You Wish

**A/N: Well here it is....A year of waiting and I'm finally effing back from the depths, lol. This DOES have a lemon in it - so it won't disappoint all of my constant readers - and it IS over 3,000 words in the making. *whew!* Thanks to JAZZDAZZLESME, for inspiration and motivation in my writing endeavors, and thank you to EVERYBODY else for all of the encouragement. :) I love you all!!! -Nes-  
**

**CHAPTER 16: As You Wish**

Our purchase and escape safely behind us, we sped past the food court, past Mike and his pal, and out of Port Angeles. Bella laughed near constantly as we road the elevator to the top level of the parking garage. I couldn't help but be infected by her contagious giggles and we received a strange look by a couple that was waiting to go down as we exited the little box.

"I can't believe they didn't see the room," Bella gasped between laughs. "You broke the mirror in half!"

"Not in half…In a few pieces," I corrected, hardly with a straight face. The store clerk had been speechless as we made our purchase. Bella laid an armful of torn garments on the counter and I covered them with my own choices. Thankfully I was able to sneak out, undetected, and find a men's shirt that looked close enough to the one I was wearing. I would have a hard time getting that subtle difference past my family though. Surely Alice had seen what would happen. How embarrassing.

I'd caught Mike's thoughts briefly as we stormed past the video game store. He was still mulling over our encounter earlier, working up his never ending plan to show my fiancé how horrible and controlling I was and how he could treat her better and protect her and all of his other childish expectations. The naiveté of the school children I was in regular contact with was astonishing, considering the level of education they were receiving, which was fair enough for that day in age. They would never come to understand the true complexities of commitment, of deep-seated love and devotion.

Love was not just being boyfriend and girlfriend, or even _fiancés_, such as we were. It _is_ about compromise and truth; a need that is instilled in our very beings for the companion that has been placed on the earth specifically for us. Marriage is not just about love, though that is more than likely the main reason; Marriage between any two beings, be they man and woman or vampire and human, is about creating a bond that is guided by instinct and strengthened and held together _by_ that very love.

I longed for my sweet Bella a lifetime before I realized the ache in myself was incompleteness, an uncomfortable loneliness that I could never have replaced on my own. Even so, dwelling on the matter of Mike Newton's jealousy did no good to me, so I put my thoughts on another subject much more deserving of reflection and mediation. A thought that had been plaguing me…

"Bella?" I asked. She turned to me with a smile that almost felt like a gentle touch. It put a kink in my throat but I pressed on. "Why _do_ you want to marry me?" Her eyes were narrow slits in a second. She looked upset. "Are you angry?" I added.

_Great!_ Now I had done it. Ruined a perfectly fine afternoon by asking the question that had been batting around in my brain for so long. Why would she even answer? Such a moron. "You don't have to answer that, Bella."

"No, you shouldn't have to _ask_ that." Her voice was hard, the set of her jaw harder. "You shouldn't have to ask your fiancé why they love you. Not after all we have been through and all this time."

"I didn't ask why you love me," I tried to cover. "Just why you want to marry me. Honestly. I would like to know." _Damn it. Stop while you're behind_, I scolded myself.

"Because I love you, Edward Cullen. How many times do we need to go through this conversation? I _love_ you. You. That is why I want to…marry you," she hesitated, and it was not lost on me.

"Because you love me. Enough for marriage?" There was something about this that I couldn't get straight. That constant pull at the back of my mind. It gave me headaches, if I could have such a thing. The limits of my understanding were pushed to the breaking point trying to comprehend the certainty of this fragile, young lady – who had her entire life before her – in her decision to throw that all away for me. A vampire. A blood drinker. Even _I_ was repulsed by myself. But then there was truth in her words. If only I could have heard her thoughts, understood the complexity of what she was saying…to put it bluntly: I wish I knew then what I know now.

"Why wouldn't I want to put my life aside for you, Edward? What reason is there that could possibly make my decision any more poignant than love? Isn't that why anybody gets married at all? Because they love each other?" I could hear her voice begin to shake, smell the salt of tears welling up in her chocolate eyes. Her words matched my thoughts.

"I…." My shoulders slumped. She was right but my pride disallowed repentance. "I just want to be sure, Bella. I want _you_ to be sure."

She sat silent for the rest of the ride home. The stillness in the car was difficult to bear, even without my need for breath, my chest felt constricted and longed for oxygen. I snuck sideways glances at her to she if she was crying, but there were no tears.

The driveway pebbles kicked up by the fresh tread of the Lexus' tires were loud, scraping along her bright blue paint as I came to a quick stop, my resolve finally breaking. "I love you, Isabella."

A silver tear rolled over my angel's cheek when she shied away from my gaze. I watched it fall, and the way the afternoon light shone through it, like a diamond suspended in mid air for a brief moment. Then gone. A dark wet stain on her blue sweater. "I will love you for eternity, or until the end of my days. Whichever comes first." Still silence.

Then, "Edward…" – she took a ragged breath – "If you don't want to marry me, say it now instead of drawing it out and pushing me away slowly. I'll understand, and you won't have to worry about it anymore."

Her short burst came out on one long breath, stringing all syllables together in a mass of emotion. I was sure that the pressure in the vehicle had dropped as the ringing in my ears rose to an indescribable high pitch. My body sprang from lifelessness and wrapped two steely arms around the precious being beside me.

"Never! Never would I even entertain the idea – the – and you! Bella, I can't –" There were literally no vernaculars that could express the dread I felt at her solemn statement. A long forgotten sour taste filled my mouth and I swallowed fiercely as I held tight to her. "There is nothing more in the world that I want, than for you to be my wife," I finally spat out in shaking breaths. Bella stiffened for a moment and then went lax in my arms, sobbing ruthless tears onto my shirt. I smoothed the waves of her hair and rocked her gently, apologizing as well as I could.

"I'm just so nervous about it. What if I'm a terrible wife?"

"There's nothing you could say or do that would make me wish for anything other than to be with you, Bella. Neither of us is experienced in married life, so I don't expect you to get it right, right away. And I would hope you won't expect the same of me, because all goodness knows I can fly off the handle."

She laughed at my obvious statement and, slowly, her sniffles died down. I listened for her heart to beat at its regular pace before loosing my grip. I couldn't help the chuckle that bubbled up when I saw a fine red line on her right cheek. "Looks like the seatbelt got you, my love."

She ran a delicate finger down the indentation and smiled. "I'm sorry I'm not more excited about the wedding," she said and closed her eyes. I brushed a lock of hair away from her face and sighed.

"I'm sorry I made you think I don't want to marry you. Believe me, _not_ marrying you is the furthest thing from my mind." Her forehead creased as she looked up at me from behind those long black lashes. Her face was sallow and I saw what I thought might be a vision of Bella at a much older age, worn and thin. "Are you hungry?" She nodded so I continued, "Let's go inside and I'll make you something to eat."

"Like what?"

"Whatever you want, Bella. Just call me 'Chef'."

**ii**

"Thanks for the sandwich," Bella said, leaning back on the living room couch and stretching her full belly as she always did after a nice meal. I nodded my head and watched the edge of her blue sweater rise up, showing off a nice bit of ivory skin. I imagined the sweet floral scent and the faint salty taste of her skin, as I brought my hand behind my head to touch the hair that had stood up on my neck. Not even a shower of ice and snow could give me chills the way my beautiful fiancé did.

The light pink of her tongue peaked out between her lips as she licked the last bit of mustard from her thumb and forefinger, gently exploring each fingertip for hidden flavors. I cleared my throat and grabbed a pillow to place on my lap as the subtle shifting in my jeans made me so aware of myself.

"Why don't you lay your head down and we can watch a movie?" I asked. "Jasper has a few shows recorded so you can pick anything you'd like."

"What're you in the mood for?" she asked and leaned to the side, snuggling down on the edge of the pillow.

"Whatever you want."

"That's becoming a popular sentence for you, Edward."

"Just trying to make you happy. Is it working?"

"Splendidly," she smiled and pouted her lips at me. I struggled to bend far enough to reach her mouth for a kiss so she sat up on one elbow and we met halfway. I could smell the bread on her breath and it gave her lips a strange taste, but I enjoyed it non-the-less. "Let me see the remote and you just relax." I handed it to her and watched Bella thumb through the long list of TV shows and movies that Jasper had collected over time. She flipped back and forth from _Two Weeks Notice_ and_ Meet Joe Black_, before coming to a conclusion.

"The Princess Bride?" I asked, and raised my eyebrows.

"Yeah, is that okay?"

"Of course, I just didn't know you had ever seen it. It's one of my favorite films."

She sighed, "Mine too." And relaxed into the pillow again, pressing against my crotch in a delightful way. "My favorite part is when they're walking through the forest, and Wesley saves her from the rat."

"Ah yes, the R.O.U.S's," I quoted.

"Rodents of unusual size?" she added and we both broke out in laughter. My arm wrapped around her as she lay stretched out on the couch, my hand resting just beneath her ribs. I traced lazy circles on her stomach, marveling in the way her muscles twitched and contracted when I hit a ticklish spot. I continued my search upward to snap the side of her bra with two fingers, then stealthily replaced my hand before she realized what had happened.

"Hey! ...fresh," she mumbled under her breath.

"Prude." A pale hand flew up and nearly smacked me in the face. Reflex had her wrist within my grasp long before she reached her goal, and I put my lips around her thumb, sucking on it gently before kissing the tip of each other finger. I heard Bella's soft moan rise up from below and it pulled at the grin I was trying so hard to hide. I took the tip of her pinky into my mouth, and let my tongue swirl around the end, mimicking the movements she had performed earlier. I vaguely registered the sound of the movie playing in the background until I heard, "Is this a kissing book?" I couldn't stop the laugh and I had to remove Bella's finger from my lips before I bit down and caused all sorts of trouble.

"What?" she asked, a dazed expression glazing her beautiful eyes. I laughed again and shook my head, turning my attention back to the television.

"The movie, my love. I'm laughing at it." Her sour face told me she wasn't pleased by the distraction, but she had chosen to watch it after all, hadn't she? Not like I was going to interrupt the fun with sex.

Just a little teasing.

"Do you have a favorite part?" she asked. _I have many favorite parts of you._ My mind went straight to the gutter as it often tends to do, and images of Bella's bare breasts and long slender legs started rolling through my mind's eye. _Answer her_, I scolded myself and got back on subject.

"Uh, yes. The sword fight." That would have to do.

"Which one?" _Damn. _I paused for a moment to think through the movie I had seen upwards of two hundred times and couldn't focus on an actual scene. I glanced at Bella and saw her impatience rising. "Are you even watching the same movie as me?" she poked my ribs and I fake coughed hoping to buy some time to collect my thoughts.

"Right after Wesley climbs the rope on the cliff," I answered in a quick slur of words. "It's a good fight."

"Hmm. I guess so." Bella continued to explain how she thought the most valiant scene was toward the end when the hero and villain are at arms in a battle of words. The hero rising up against all odds and taking his victory justly and eloquently, but I had tuned that out in favor of the beautiful woman that was lounging across my lap, begging to be groped and teased.

I plucked at the bottom edge of her sweater, pulling hard enough that it flipped up in the opposite direction and gave me an excuse to let my hand slide beneath the fabric. He belly was warm and flat, raising in a slight curve at the bottom of her ribcage, where I nudged the wired cup of her bra. My fingers snuck under the thin lacy fabric and danced along that delectable crease, making their way to the top of the mound.

"You're ruining my concentration," Bella mumbled, and shifted so that she was lying on her back. It gave me better access to the goal and I gladly took advantage of the situation, pushing my hand all the way up to knead her breast and smooth my palm over her nipple, feeling it harden to my touch, along with another part of my anatomy. I took in a shallow breath and let the gentle smell of my beloved wash over me. I could taste her scent in the air, and it made my head swim to have that taste on my tongue.

"Maybe that's what I want," I grinned. My voice was huskier than I had intended, coming out in a growl more than a comment. Bella reached her hand up and pushed mine lower on her stomach, my fingers then descended to the top of her jeans. I watched the gap form between her hips and the jeans before delving past the hem to the treasure below. I rubbed my thumb over her bare skin, delighting in the smoothness. "I love it when you don't wear anything underneath."

The first time I had felt it, it startled me, but I had grown to appreciate the time and effort she took to prepare her body for me. Now it was an erotic sensation, and I imagined the tip of my member sliding over her heat, needing so desperately to be encompassed by her body, milking me toward the sweet release we both desired. My hips lifted upward against the weight of the pillow and I had to adjust the hard on in my pants.

"Can you sit up for a minute?" I asked, and gave Bella an apologetic smile.

"Need some help?" Her eyes were heavy with lust, and I could hear the pounding of her heart as she sat up, tossing the pillow to the floor, and walking her fingers up my inner thigh to the apex of my legs, teasing all around the zipper. I was already throbbing for her as she began to work the button of my jeans, twisting it in her nimble fingers, allowing it to slip out of place. The zipper opened just at the top, giving me some much-needed relief. I let out the breath I didn't realize I was holding when she stuffed her hand into my pants and gripped me firmly. I couldn't take my eyes off of the site of her wrapped around me like that, squeezing and stroking my length, teasing but satisfying at the same time.

"Bella," I breathed. She was straddling me then, her knees pressed into the cushions on either side of me. I found coherence enough to finish undoing the entrance of her jeans, and rolled them down over her bare ass, digging my fingers into the flesh and pushing her hips hard onto mine. "We should move upstairs."

"Nobody is home," she whispered and blew her saccharine breath in my ear, causing goosebumps to rise on my neck again. Her hands wrapped up in my hair and I craned my neck to allow her those feather soft kisses she placed along my jaw.

"They will be," I added. "They'll all be here soon."

"Then we better hurry," she said, and a wicked grin slid over her teeth. A shock of arousal hit my groin, making my member jump and pulsate. I pulled at her jeans again, rolling them down as far as possible. "Those aren't coming off if my legs are like this, Edward."

"As you wish." My gaze fell to her naked flesh and I used my right hand to hold her ass as the left hand began the torture she was looking for. She might not exactly have been _looking_ for torture, but that was surely what I would be giving her. Let her be walked in on by family, I didn't mind that much after my ninety years of subjection to other's sexual cries and moans. In fact, I wouldn't mind the entire town hearing Bella scream my name until the sun rose.

Her eyes snapped shut as I let my fingers plunge into her wetness, sliding it around until it covered everything, slick and ready. "Oh God…Edward."

My middle finger pushed into her depths and I pressed my thumb to her bud, pushing then releasing the pressure as it began to swell, begging for more attention. Her juices flowed down my finger, inviting another and another until she was filled. I made a come-hither motion, drawing her inner muscles to a heightened frenzy; they flexed around me, tightening as I moved within. Bella's hands were at work as well, raking down my chest and snapping open the buttons until she could drag her nails over my skin, leaving tingling trails in their wake.

"Touch me," I pleaded, lifting my mouth to hers to take it in a fierce kiss. Our tongues wrapped around each other, exploring, tasting. Her breathing was ragged and shaky while I pushed my long fingers in and out. The tension in my groin was unbearable. I was dying for release. "Take these off," I demanded, nodding to the rumpled jeans that clung to my beloved. I removed my hands and brought the wet fingers to my mouth, sucking the sweet taste off of each finger as she had done earlier. She watched me, caught up in awe and imagination, and I gestured again to her pants, running my hands down the backs of her thighs and lifting her up so she could strip down to a reasonable level.

She stood to the side, on the floor, and slowly swiveled her hips, sliding down the jeans until they pooled at her feet. Images of the dressing room at the mall slammed into my mind and I couldn't have stopped the feral beast within me if I had tried.

Heaven knows it wasn't my intent to knock Bella into the wall as hard as I had, but my body simply couldn't take it anymore when I launched off of the couch and swung her over my shoulder to haul her upstairs to Carlisle's office. Our bodies collided with the ceiling-tall bookshelves that were built into the walls of the study. Books fell around us, crashing to the floor with loud thumps and thuds, splaying open pages in the dim light, and I heard Bella's gushing breath fall from her frightened lips. She was tense in my arms, my own lust having taken over and bearing down on her. I licked and sucked my way from one shoulder to the other, Bella's shirt long gone from the fury of my sexual assault.

"Edward!" she panted. I vaguely registered the passion in her voice, but it was enough to know that she was enjoying every second of it. I didn't know how it happened, let alone when, but somehow we managed to crawl onto the big oak desk that sat in the middle of the room. _Flat surface_, was all I could think at the moment. Her body was so fragile to my touch, bruising even as I looked at her. Her eyes were rolled to the back of her head and I watched as her chest rose, lifting those wonderful breasts to the sky, and her back arched, pushing pencil holders and papers to the floor with each movement. I was sheathed in her indescribable heat, allowing my body to move at its own pace, setting the rhythm too high and too hard. But so good…so fucking good.

Words left my mouth without my knowledge, cursing and praising that divine creature beneath me, filling the room with a symphony of language, moaning, groaning, and purely exquisite passion. The strength of Bella's orgasm was bringing my mind back into focus, telling it to hurry up and finish before it was too late to catch up. I brought up every image I could remember of my sweet Bella writhing and sweating and panting as we made love. Forcing the pleasure to build upon itself until I felt the force of every muscle contracting, shooting my seed into her body as hard as I could. Eyes shut so tight that the colors were nearly as vivid as if they had been staring into the lit end of a kaleidoscope directed at the midday sun….

**ii**

"Carlisle is going to be so pissed…" Bella sighed, rolling onto her side. I smiled at the way the champagne colored comforter was pulled up over her head, concealing her naked body in its warmth. I'd carried her back to my bedroom nearly an hour after we'd finally separated and had the strength to move from the desk to the floor of Carlisle's study.

"I'll get it fixed, and we'll deal with it later," I answered. She just rolled her eyes and let out a big sigh. "I just couldn't make it to my room…too far." She laughed.

"God my back is killing me."

"I'm sorry." And I really was. It had not been my intention to be so rough, lose control. At least I hadn't given in to that latent vampire urge, I had explained. She could've very well been on her way to death as we spoke, but she would have enjoyed that in her own sick and mentally ill way. I just shook my head at her let-it-be attitude on the matter. "Bella? I love you very much."

Her eyes gave away the emotion that she hid in her voice. "I love you too. My bruises included." I cringed at that. She really was covered in a multitude of yellow, green, purple, and blue bruises – all of which ranged in size and placement – giving her the look of a beaten wife. "You're going to have fun explaining this to Mike."

"Must you bring him up now?" I sighed. "He'll just be jealous that he didn't get to give them to you. Feel free to let him know just how you got them," I said and raised one eyebrow to compliment my grin. She lifted a hand and let it fall gently onto my cheek.

"Ow." Her eyes closed again. "Maybe I will." And then a grin to match my own.

**-------**

**A/N: Hope you enjoyed. Crits always welcome. What do you wanna see next??? Suggestions???**


	17. Pale

**A/N: I know, I know. It's been, what, 6 months since the last chapter? Lol... I've been busy and other excuses, blah, blah, blah. But I've been on a writing kick these last few days, too. So here is chapter 17 "Pale." No lemon this time, but it's working up to it. :) Also working up to a new character to be introduced in chapter 18 which *does* have the _citrus_ you need!! :D ALL HAIL LEMONTOPIA! --Nes--**

**CHAPTER 17: Pale  
**

"Bella, you can't keep ignoring the fact that you are getting married," Alice chirped.

"I'm not! I am perfectly aware of what is going to happen, and we even had a talk about it the other day."

"Arguing and crying is not constructive talking."

My eyes narrowed at Alice's…correctness. Not as if I was wrong, because I did have a talk with Edward about getting married and love and things like that. I was in tears half of the time, but what does that matter? We exchanged words. We _talked_. Mostly.

"If you want to actually go through with this wedding, then you better start getting excited about it, because people are talking, Bella."

"What are they saying?" I asked. "And who?" Alice looked up at me on my little stool, delicate sewing pins hanging from her bottom lip.

"The people you sent invitations to. They're saying you might be rushing into this. That you don't look the way a happy bride _should_ look." Her words stung, and I knew it was a little bit true, but who were they to judge whether or not I was a happy bride?

"Let them think whatever they want. They don't know how I feel about Edward. I am the only expert on me," I said, and lifted my arm so Alice could pin a swatch of the beautiful Italian lace fabric closer to my body. "How much longer?"

"Just a few more and you can step down," she mumbled, sliding another pin into the fabric. It was a quick movement and the light glinting off of the sharp metal made me jump. "Hold still, I'm not going to poke you."

"I know, it just makes me nervous."

"Well get over it." Alice plucked the last pin from her mouth and slipped it into place. "Mike called Edward this morning," she said. It was an unexpected piece of information to say the least. A torrent of scenarios came rushing into my brain. Mike, yelling about something stupid. Mike, asking questions about something stupid.

Edward…snatching Mike up in the dark and draining his body. _Yes._

I shook my head and closed my eyes, refocusing the images into something a little less violent. Probably just mentioning our encounter at the mall or school or asking for a favor regarding money.

"Edward didn't _look_ too happy about whatever they were talking about. I tried to listen in but he got in the car and left," Alice said. "There isn't much coming to me about what he's planning to do either. Something in town I think but he keeps changing his mind. I think he's doing it on purpose."

"What do you think he would be doing with Mike? I mean, are they going somewhere together?"

"I don't think so. Why would Edward want to spend time with that hyper mess?"

"Exactly." I sighed and put my hands on my waist in exasperation. Sewing pins stuck me in both hands and I jerked my arms outward when the pain finally registered. "Ow, ow, ow! Get it out!" I squeaked. I peeked at my porcupine palms and shoved them toward Alice. "_Get it out!_"

Alice grabbed my arm and dragged me upstairs to Carlisle's study. I cringed when we passed the door and the pallid doctor glanced up from his laptop. He hadn't yet said anything to me about the state Edward and I had left his office in, and I was certain he would, but the suspense was at an all time high and it was just a matter of _when_ it would happen.

"I'm busy ladies. Wait outside for a moment."

"Bella stabbed herself," Alice said plainly. There was a strange look on her face, which was noticeably turned away from me. "They're needles, Carlisle. Please take them out."

"Alice, I told you I'm busy. You're going to have to suck it up and do it yourself. Please go outside now."

My hands were throbbing where the needles lay embedded in the flesh. I watched Carlisle's face change from patience to utter annoyance in almost an instant. I had never seen him look so irritated. Alice huffed and pulled me into the hallway and down the stairs again.

"Rosalie! Come here quick!" she said loud enough that my ears were ringing. In a flash, the blonde-haired goddess was standing in front of us, her full bust pressed high above the top of her faux-corseted blouse. "Could you please just take these pins out of her hands?" Alice pleaded.

Rosalie rolled her eyes and put her hand out, asking for mine. I gave them over readily, and she used her expert speed to wick the pins right out.

"Wow, I didn't even feel it," I said, looking down at my now empty palms. My eyes focused on a few tiny spots that began to form on the skin. Tiny _red_ spots that smelled like copper… "Oh, geez. Uhm. Band-Aid?"

Alice disappeared from my side and showed up just as quickly with the first aid kit that was now a permanent fixture of the Cullen house. She opened up two gauze bandages and placed the squares in my hands, taping the edges.

"Fixed," she said and patted my head like nothing had happened at all.

I took a long pause before thanking her, curious as to what her problem was.

"Needles just freak me out. I know it's stupid, but ever since I can remember, the sight of needles in the skin has bothered me. That's why Carlisle is the doctor, and not me," she laughed. I stared at her, blank. She smiled sweetly and shrugged her slender shoulders.

"But the blood on my hands isn't affecting you?"

"Nope! I have gotten past the smell of your blood, Bella. If I hadn't by now, you'd probably not want to spend so much time with me."

An involuntary shiver flowed through my body. "Can I take this thing off now, please?"

"Of course. You know I think this is going to be the best wedding yet."

"I hope so," I said. An audible scoff came from the other side of the room where Rosalie was standing. "I mean, I'm sure it will be the best for _me_." Why did I always have to make up for my comments around her? Rosalie made an about-face and flowed up the stairs at human speed, a noticeable swagger in her hips. My face heated up at the inadequacy I felt. Boring brown hair, boring dull skin, no curves at all…Edward was basically marrying a boy for as much as I felt womanly.

A vibration next to the couch caught my ear. I snagged up my cell and talked while Alice removed the garment scraps.

"You're where? Doing what? With _who_?!"

"La Push, Shopping, Mike, and I have a question," answered the velvet voice on the other end. Shock. Utter pulsed through my veins, making my head spin.

"You have got to be kidding me. Seriously, are you _trying_ to draw attention?"

"That's why I have Mike." _Touché…_ "Nobody is going to pay attention to anything happening around Mike Newton."

"Sounds like you might have a hostage instead of a guest," I mumbled.

"Ha. I wish, but he came willingly." Edward's voice was extra low on the phone. Either he was trying to speak so his unusual company wouldn't hear, or he was trying to aurally seduce me. I was hoping for the latter. "I just need to ask you a quick question and you can get back to girl-stuff."

"We're done with the girl-stuff," I answered.

"Oh…okay." Edward sighed. So easily lost in his thoughts.

"You were going to ask something?"

"Oh right. Do you like plants?"

When questions like that arise, it's not usually difficult to answer with honesty and assurance that the person _doing_ the asking is not going to buy something that will unintentionally poison, poke, or become a vicious, man-eating-singing-pod. In my case however, I took the safest route.

"No."

There was a sigh and I could swear I almost heard Edward's eyes roll to the back of his head. "You don't like them?"

"It depends on what kind of plant it is."

"It's a surprise plant."

"Then I don't like it."

"Why not?" The whining in Edward's voice nearly cause a burst of laughter to escape my lips.

"Is it poisonous?" I asked, giving him my sweetest lilt.

"Not unless you're allergic to tulips…"

My heart skipped a beat. "You're buying me tulips?" I squeaked.

"Was. _Was_ going to buy you tulips, until you ruined the surprise. La Push has the only florist with anything worth while."

I mentally scolded myself for being so difficult, but the images of Edward holding various cacti and other brightly colored killer botanicals on the front door step had me worried.

"I promise to act surprised! Really, you're wonderful. I love you so much, and it's the thought that counts, right?"

"The thought…" Edward laughed. "Thoughts count more than you know. I'll see you later."

The line went dead and I snapped my phone shut. Tulips…how romantic. Charlie used to by flowers when he and Mom were on good terms, and sometimes he would give me one on Valentine's Day. The sweet scent of roses and carnations would fill up the entire house, giving it that bright summertime feel even in the rainy gloom of Forks.

"Are you staying here for the night?" Alice interrupted.

"I guess so. Charlie is out for the next day. Some disturbance up north or something. He wouldn't really give any details. Like it was too top secret for me to hear," I laughed. Charlie put on his serious cop-face when he had to explain official police business, and his cop-face was even more severe when he explained it to me. He'd push his chest out and set a frown on his mouth like a weathered detective whom had spent too many nights doing reports for the homicide department.

Alice left me and took her "secret outfit" upstairs. She insisted on hand sewing something for me to wear for the wedding, and I really hoped it was the gown and not what goes _underneath_. I ran my fingers through my hair and caught sight of myself in the mirror hanging on the wall next to Edward's piano. My skin was dull, almost translucent in the white light of the foyer. All the lotion in the world wouldn't bring life into that.

"Not much longer," I assured myself, and walked out of the house with a smile.

----------

**A/N: chpt 18 coming in less than 6 months, promise!**


	18. Tannalicious

**A/N: Okay so the lemon escapes me until Chapter 19, but I have a solid foundation now. There's a little bit of goody in this one, but only a little. I'm in a hurry to get to the next chapter! Agh! All this dialogue is driving me crazy, lol. --Nes--**

**CHAPTER 18**

Bacon. Nice crispy bacon is the only way I can describe what I feared becoming in the baking microwave tanning ovens at the only tanning salon in Forks. Frankly, I couldn't believe they had a salon of any type. Even more, I couldn't believe I had talked myself into going in the first place.

A slightly crisped girl greeted me when I stepped through the door. She walked out from behind a yellow, chest high counter with an array of lotions and oils displayed around a miniature plastic palm tree. The dim yellow lighting of the waiting room (paired with neon orange chairs) gave her an eerie glow.

"Can I help…you?" she stuttered. I noticed the way her eyes grew a bit large when she surveyed my appearance. I forced a smile and stepped back when the scent of her tropical body spray shoved its way up my nose.

"I was just going to see how much it costs."

"This is your first time, right?" she asked, flipping her blonde hair over one shoulder and putting a finger to her mouth like a cheap pin up. My blank stare did nothing to move the conversation along, so I nodded and motioned to my body. She smiled her extra white toothy smile and skipped back behind the counter. "Well you'll probably want a six month membership because you're, like, a freaking snowman."

"Thanks."

"That will be ten dollars per session with four sessions a week and…that...makes...it…." Her eyebrows came together as she tapped away on theregister behind the counter. "You know we could just sign you up for a package."

"I was kinda' thinking about one session and then, if I like it, we can go from there."

There was a pause and then the proverbial light bulb sparked.

"Great! Did you want the Tannalicious or the Fully Body Emersion?"

"Excuse me?"

"Well, uhm, you're not going to get anywhere if you just lay in the bed. It'll take weeks," the tanning expert said, cocking her head to the side and pouting her pink glossed lips.

"Don't you have a lotion or something I can do at home?"

Another pout.

"Come with me. I think I have the perfect thing for you."

In a flash I found myself practically naked, standing in a tube with a dozen severe looking showerheads pointing at my body. An electronic counter on the door ticked down from ten seconds. I was about to hyperventilate before the thing even started; Then a loud whir started, resonating though the floor and into my feet. I put my arms out and held my breath as a fine brown mist sprayed out of the nozzles.

It was over as quick as it started and I didn't open my eyes until the girl's voice sounded over an intercom.

"You doing alright?"

"Fine," I said loudly. I heard the intercom click, and an intense blast of warm air filled the tube. I jumped and held my breath again, even though I knew the air wasn't toxic.

"Okay, now put the robe on and you're done!" said the same bubbly voice.

"Thanks for everything, ma'am," I said, without a final glance at the attendant. I rushed out of the salon, and jumped into my flashy blue Lexus, slightly embarrassed, but feeling more like a million dollars than I probably ever would. I didn't look at myself in the mirror at the salon, but the gentle reflection of warm honey coming from my skin was all that I needed.

I spent the rest of my afternoon finishing laundry and other piddling house chores in a fabulous mood. My hair felt thicker, my legs longer, I even felt like my boobs had gone up a size or two. Which may have been due to the short shorts and low cut tank I had thrown on. With the music up loud on the radio and yellow kitchen gloves up to my elbows, I crouched down on the floor and started scrubbing out that nasty spaghetti sauce stain Charlie had left on the carpet a week before. My head bobbed to the beat, locks of chocolate hair swinging back and forth. I wiped away the bit of sweat I'd worked up with the crook of my elbow. I cranked up the radio to max volume and sang along.

"Then I saw her face. Now I'm a believer! Not a trace, of doubt in my mind. I'm in looooove! I'M A BELIEVER!"

That sauce created a bastard of a stain, and I was about to get up to fill my mop bucket with fresh hot water when a pair of hands latched on to my rear. Ordinarily I wouldn't have thought anything other than Edward, but the house was empty, and had been for a while. My instincts took over and I went to the ground, whirling my elbow backwards, hoping to hit whoever it was that had caught me unaware.

"What the fuck are you do—" I shouted before the shocked face of my future husband looking down on me came into focus.

"I could ask you the same, Bella Swan." My mind took a moment to catch up with what he said, and Edward nodded to my chest. Upon examination, there was nothing hanging out or uncovered or really mussed at all. "You have…color," Edward said, his eyes squinting as though I might transform before him at any moment.

"I, uh…got a tan."

"How?"

"Just because I look like a ghost year round doesn't mean I'm incapable of getting a tan, Edward," I snapped.

"Yeah, but with a total of two days of sunlight in Forks each year, I'm a little surprised to see you quite so, well, colorful!" My ever-punctual embarrassment flared up at that moment, sending a fresh wave of red to my cheeks. I only hoped my little bit of a tan covered up the usual vividness of my blush. "I like it."

"Really?"

"Of course. I like the way it gives you such a lively complexion. It enhances the rose in your cheeks," he grinned, and placed a kiss on my red-hot cheek. Dammit. "And the yellow gloves are a nice touch."

I had forgotten I was wearing the bright cleaning gloves and ripped them off as quick as humanly possible. They fell to the floor with a rubbery splat! Edward gave a hand to help me off the ground and my stomach immediately grumbled. I clutched at it, a sharp pain suddenly pricking my side.

"Hungry?"

"Starving," I groaned. "I guess I didn't realized how long it's been since I've eaten. Actually, I don't think I've eaten at all today."

"It's nearly dinner time. Would you like me to cook for you?" Edward offered. I laughed a little louder than I probably should have, because Edward was making an honest effort, and I appreciated the time he took to master a select few of my favorite dishes. I would love to watch him standing at the counter; cutting up carrots as skillfully and precisely as he caressed the keys of the grand piano, but I didn't feel like eating anything at Charlie's house. Not to mention the fridge was practically bare, with me always at the Cullen's and Charlie's main source of food coming off the end of a fishing rod. One could count on a dozen fish fillets in the freezer at any given moment, and I thought I had spied some bell peppers in the vegetable drawer, but you can only handle so much fish in a lifetime. And I had eaten my fair share for all the residents of Forks combined…

ii

"Oohhmmmm….this is so much better than I remember," I said around a mouthful of garlic bread. Salty, soft, but slightly crispy on the bottom. Freaking perfect. Edward had the brilliant idea to go to the little Italian place he had taken me on our first unofficial date.

The waitress came just about that time to take our orders. She wasn't extraordinary, but she wasn't ordinary either. Her blonde hair was pulled into a slick ponytail and the white shirt and black slacks reminded me of the fancy restaurants back in Pheonix. Her high arched eyebrows were set in an almost surprised position when she looked at me and then Edward, who sat across from me at the table.

"Can I get you something to drink other than water?" she asked, her slight southern accent giving away what I had suspected, considering she had a fine mist of freckles over her cheekbones and the bridge of her nose. (Nobody from Forks had freckles caused by the sun. She had to be from the South.)

"She'll have a Coke, please," Edward answered for me. Very gracious of him, considering I was trying to choke down a large piece of bread. I tried to smile apologetically without a hunk of crust slipping out of my lips. She smiled and nodded at Edward, then gave me the same. I watched her walk away toward the kitchen, a light sway to her curved hips.

"Do you know that girl?" I asked when I had finally defeated the bread. Edward shrugged and crossed his stony arms over his chest.

"Maybe she's waited on us before."

"I don't remember her, but she looks familiar. Can you hear what she's thinking?"

"Most times, I make it a habit not to listen in to people's personal thoughts, Bella," Edward said, tilting his chin down in disapproval.

"I'm not asking you to get the dirt on her, just see if she knows us somehow." I couldn't believe he was going to be stubborn about this, so I tried to head it off before he had a chance. "Maybe she's a relative of Mike's."

"Mike Newton could not possibly be related to that."

"Why? Because she's attractive?"

Edward's disapproval surged and he rolled his eyes dramatically. "We're not having this conversation, Bella."

"How come you get to decide when it ends?"

"Because I don't want this to turn into an investigation of our waitress," he whispered loudly. His mouth settled into a hard line as the blonde server arrived with my Coke. I thanked her this time, my mouth clear of debris, and she slid the drink in front of me. Edward ordered for me – mushroom ravioli, my favorite – and the waitress smirked.

"He sure takes charge, doesn't he?" she said with a smile. I looked down at the napkin in my lap and nodded my head a little. "Well some women like that in a man. I'll go get your order in and it should be out soon. My name is Lily if you need anything else."

"Thank you, Lily," I said.

The bubbles in my soda were pushing the straw out of the cup, so I tapped it down as it bobbed between the ice cubes. Edward didn't say anything. He just sat there, staring at the checkered tablecloth. I sighed and leaned back in my chair. I let my legs stretch out under the table until I found Edward's feet. I nudged his foot and put on my best mischievous grin. "Stop playing footsy with me," I said, and gave him another, slightly harder nudge.

He looked up and I saw a twitch in his lips. "I didn't move," he said.

"You don't have to." I lifted my foot a little higher and rubbed it along his calf. He shifted in the chair and cleared his throat. "Be careful, Bella."

"I'm quite sure I don't know what you're speaking of," I said, trying to mimic some of his cadence. I brought my foot down and slipped it out of the ballet flats I had on. I let my toes brush along his inner leg and up to his thigh where I rested my heel on the chair between his legs.

"Aren't you hungry?" I asked, and nodded to the bread sitting in the basket between us.

"Not for that," he answered and shifted again, uncrossing his arms and dropping his hands below the table. He grabbed my bare foot and started to massage it with his cool fingers.

"How is your Coke?" Edward asked, changing the subject abruptly.

I sighed, "It's fine."

My heart rate had tripled while he slid his fingers between my toes, rubbing his strong thumbs along the bottom of my foot before removing it from his seat. He smiled, showing his teeth slightly, and I forgot how to breath.

I watched Edward's face as he checked the time on his cell, then turned back to staring at the tablecloth. The light of the tealight candle on the table was flickering in his eyes, making the gold appear to swirl about as the flame danced under the breeze of the ceiling fan. He looked so distant, detached, like a marble statue in Rome, glaring down at the tourists in the streets.

"Penny for your thoughts?" I asked, trying to gently break him out of his spell.

His eyes lifted, connecting in all of their severity to mine. "Thoughts of you are worth more than two pennies, love," he said and his mouth pulled up into my favorite of crooked smiles. It was only there for a moment before he closed his eyes and leaned far back into his chair. "The service here is slow."

"I didn't realize."

"That's because you've been stuffing yourself with bread."

I tried to give a genuine laugh, but it came out wrong. "Well, I still like the taste of food, so…"

"It's fine. Here comes your meal."

The waitress pushed her way backwards out of the kitchen doors, a tray lifted high above her right shoulder. I could smell the melted Parmesan cheese before I ever saw the plate. And the plate didn't even have time to cool down before I had finished my wonderful meal.

ii

With a pleasantly full tummy, I followed Edward to the register at the front of the restaurant, where he paid for everything in cash. He left Lily a hefty tip and she called after us as we were making our way down the front steps into the parking lot.

"Sir! Sir!" she hollered.

Edward turned around and pulled me close, putting his arm around my shoulders.

"I just wanted to thank you for the tip, but really. It's not necessary," Lily said, gliding down the steps with ease. She had a fistful of bills.

"No, it's yours," Edward said and waved her hand away. I smiled and thanked her again for her service. She really was beautiful in the moonlight that filtered through the clouds.

"I really can't take this. Please. It's too much, sir."

"Just take it, Edward," I said. He looked down at me then back at her.

"It's yours, Ma'am. We're in a hurry. You can have the money."

Her face lit up and she clutched the money tight before stuffing it into her apron. "Thank y'all so much. You're very generous. Have a good night, now."

"Thanks, Lily. You do the same," I said, and she rushed back inside. Something was so odd about that girl. "What do you think that was about?" I asked.

Edward only shrugged again and opened the passenger door to his car. "All I know is I'm ready to get home," he said and shut the door. I tried to count the seconds before he appeared on the other side of the car, but he was already in the seat and buckled by one mississippi.

"Since when are you in a hurry? You were rushing me at dinner, too."

The grin slowly started to take over Edward's face in spite of himself. He looked out the window but I could tell he was hiding a smile.

"It's nothing," he said, and turned his focus back to the road, completely composed.

"You're such a liar," I laughed.

"You're one to talk."

"Excuse me?"

He sighed and brought his fingers up to pinch the bridge of his nose, resting his elbow on the windowsill, choosing his next sentence. "You know you look good enough to eat, today?"

That one definitely took me by surprise.

"Let's just say, it's been a long, hard day, and I'm ready to take you home…Bella." Edward's eyes slid to the side and I felt a wave of heat start in my chest. "Do you understand?"

"I hope so, or I'm going to feel like a real idiot later." I tried to swallow but the lump of sudden anticipation in my throat made me choke. I tried to cover it up by laughing, but it just made it worse. I felt like an idiot anyway.

**A/N: See, it wasn't 6 months!! :)**


End file.
